


Glove-struck (a Monster Mind fanfic)

by NightstalkerNS



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Lesbian Character, Monster Mind, Multiple Orgasms, Pokephilia, Puzzles, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, abdominal bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightstalkerNS/pseuds/NightstalkerNS
Summary: Buizel has been taking part in Abra's "puzzle" experiments for a while now, and what keeps her coming back is the anonymous user on the other side who gets to share the experience with her (in more ways that one). Lately, though, Buizel is having trouble sleeping at night, and her thoughts keep going to places she never expected them to go. Could Buizel perhaps have more feelings for this anonymous user than she thought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that takes place in the universe of Monster Mind, a mind-blowing, fantastic flash game created by the incredibly talented Argon Vile! This story is posted with his permission (Thank you!!)
> 
> You can find the game here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/27210937/
> 
> Characters in the game can be either gender, based on user preferences. When I played the game, I chose the "bisexual" option and these were the genders the game gave me, which are reflected in this story. I am sorry if this does not match up with your own headcanon ;^_^

The room was very hot.

Buizel was panting like a Growlithe, feeling a stifling heat in her body from head to tail. It felt like she couldn't get a proper breath in, but not so much that she felt like suffocating. It was like a sauna in here, or maybe more like the inside of an oven. So hot, and the air felt so heavy.

She was lying on her back, staring up at nothing. The bed was comfortable, and the pillow under her head felt nice and soft. The bed was shaped like a heart and covered with thick red lacy blankets, which she was currently lying on top of. A few rose petals rested atop the bed on either side of her.

Buizel was covered in sweat, getting her fur all damp. She wasn't sure if it was because the room was so hot, or because _she_ was so hot.

She wasn't just hot, though. She felt tingly and fluttery, like her insides just couldn't sit still. Folks often referred to 'Butterfree in your stomach', but Buizel really felt like she had them. Everything felt really good, but it also felt terrible. It was such a strange thing to describe. It was an exciting jittery feeling, but it felt like something was wrong and needed to be fixed immediately.

"Mnnn…" Buizel softly moaned, rolling about a bit on the covers. She had always been one for going to the beaches and bathing under the sun, but this was something else. Why was it so hot in here? Why was she so hot?

Why did it feel so good?

"Hey…"

Buizel's attention perked up as she heard the voice, and slowly rolled her head to the side. Her heart immediately started to flutter when she saw him standing there with a warm smile on his face.

He stood tall and handsome, an absolutely stunning specimen of his species. Everything about him, every single feature, was incredible and meticulously crafted giving him the appearance of perfection. His smile was caring, but also confident and charming. He stood in a way that showed off his impressive looks, but still somehow appeared humble and kind.

Buizel swooned just looking at him. Her earlier complaints about the heat entirely forgotten. "H-hey…" she replied in a heavy whisper.

He walked over towards her until he was standing next to the bed, towering over her with his incredibly attractive height. Buizel felt small and weak underneath his stature, and it made her feel so excited. She smiled up at him sheepishly, blushing like mad. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest already.

"You are…so beautiful," he whispered to her.

Buizel's voice caught in her throat before she could reply. Her heart practically grew wings and flew right out of her body. She knew that he thought she was beautiful. He had said it to her at least a hundred times. Yet, it still felt incredible every time she heard it.

"N-not as beautiful as you…" Buizel whispered, "A-and handsome, and nice, and smart, and…a-and…"

She saw his eyes roaming her petite little body, and she could feel his gaze as if it were a thousand little Durants crawling all over her. She shivered as his gaze traveled down past her furry chest and her firm, if slightly pudgy, belly.

Buizel brought her paws up to her mouth and blushed even harder. She then relaxed onto her back, spreading her hind legs apart wide and giving him full view of every single solitary inch of her. His eyes traveled lower, between her hind legs, and she quivered in excitement.

Her whole body practically engulfed in flames as she exposed herself to him like this. Again, this was nothing new but it always felt like the very first time. She could almost literally feel his piercing eyes as they stared at her most intimate, private spot.

"You're so beautiful," he repeated, and then added, "and so very sexy!"

"Mmf!" Buizel exclaimed into her paws, "I…I'm not sexy…" she murmured.

"Absolutely untrue," he said as he suddenly leaned forward and towered over her.

Buizel eep'ed in surprise and giggled softly, her heavy blush returning in force. A thrilling rush pulsed through her whole body, emanating from that burning spot right between her legs. "Wha…" she breathed, "What're we gonna do on the bed…?" Buizel knew that was an old cheesy meme, but she didn't care.

He carefully climbed up on top of the bed and ended up straddling on top of her, now staring directly down into her eyes. She found herself lost in his own eyes, hypnotized by his gaze. She could feel his warm breath across her muzzle and her neck, even in spite of the floatation ring that surrounded the latter. She was sweating like crazy now, and her insides were practically on fire.

"I…I…" Buizel stammered.

He leaned in to silence her with a surprise kiss, causing her to let out a muffled exclamation of shock. Her surprise didn't last very long, and she was soon reduced to a pile of Poké-jelly. She melted into his embrace, eagerly kissing him back. She wanted to taste him, and likewise wanted him to taste her. Her stomach flipped in excitement as she felt their two tongues tousle and wrestle with one another.

He had taken her breath away completely but she didn't mind. His kiss had been so amazing that she wouldn't have cared if she had died moments later. She felt him petting and stroking her, rubbing her fur and teasing her more sensitive spots. He kept away from her floatation ring, just like he knew she liked. She was completely helpless under his ministrations, and it only managed to stoke the roaring fire between her hind legs.

"Aaaah…!" she moaned in bliss, gazing up at him with hazy, lust-filled eyes.

"Buizel…" he whispered.

She licked her lips and gave him the best sultry smile she could manage. "Take me…" she whispered, spreading her hind legs even further apart. She tingled in anticipation, waiting eagerly for what was to come next. To entice him, she flicked her two-pronged tail up to tickle his belly a little.

"Are you certain?" he asked, care evident in his tone.

"Yes!" she shouted, and then blushed in embarrassment. "Yes," she repeated in a more controlled tone, "Take me! Take me now, and don't stop until the sun comes up!"

He smiled at her. "As you wish," he said, and another excited quiver ran up her spine.

The bed shifted as he got into position, bringing himself closer to her. She shivered like a leaf in a winter snowstorm, filled with a volatile mix of anticipation, lust, affection, anxiety and pure, unsaturated _need_! She needed him. She needed him right now!

She reached her paws up around him, hugging him and holding him close. She let out a long, lustful moan as she felt their two bodies connect. Their body heats met and combined into a roaring flame of desire, and she could feel his heart beat against hers.

"Buizel…" he whispered to her, giving her another kiss and bringing his hips down to meet hers. She moaned as he got closer, closer, _closer_ to that centralized spot of painful need.

Her breath hitched in her throat. The room was hotter than it had ever been before. All words and thoughts evaporated into mist, leaving only one word behind.

"Anon…"

 

…

 

Buizel squirmed under the covers, a heavenly smile on her muzzle. Sweat continued to run down her forehead, getting her fur, her pillow and her bed somewhat damp. She was moaning softly, and she had a faint rosy hue on her cheeks.

"Anon…" she whispered again as she rolled onto her side, curling up beneath the blankets. She started to pant softly, still smiling warmly. The covers shifted as she moved, and the bed quietly squeaked. Soft little mewls and barks filled the room

Eventually, Buizel's eyes fluttered open. The beam of light coming in from her bedroom window had crossed the room and was now shining directly at her. It felt nice and warm, but it was very irritating to her tired eyes. She blinked in confusion a couple of times, wondering what had just happened. She remembered being in bed, and having the time of her life. She was still in bed, but now things were different.

It took her a couple of minutes of blearily glancing around to realize that she was in her own bedroom, which was just the same as it had always been. The sun shining through the window meant that morning had arrived. The room was empty. _He_ was nowhere to be seen.

Buizel shook her head to clear her cloudy thoughts, and that's when she finally realized what had happened. A disappointed whine slipped past her lips as she recognized that she had been dreaming before and had just woken up. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and go back to that dream, but that never worked when she tried it in the past. She always ended up dreaming about something else instead.

She reflected on the wonderful experience she had just been treated to, even though it hadn't been real. It had been so vivid and tangible, and it was resting clearly in her memory without fading away like most dreams did. She closed her eyes and replayed the intense scene in her mind, letting out a sigh that was both satisfied and frustrated at the same time.

Then her eyes shot open as she realized something else. She quickly sat up and lifted the covers up off of herself. There, in the middle of her blankets, clear as the morning sun on a cloudless day, was a very noticeable and relatively large damp spot. It lined up perfectly with a certain part of her body; a part that was still damp and dripping wet with arousal. The powerful scent of her own self hit her like a truck.

Buizel let the covers fall on her and collapsed onto her pillow with a loud groan. "Ughh…" she moaned. She had just had a wet dream.

Another wet dream.

Buizel was not exactly a morning Pokémon. She usually awoke with the rising sun, but preferred not to get out of bed right away. She enjoyed an extra half hour or so of that relaxed semi-conscious state where one is only half awake. She liked to wake up and greet the morning slowly, at her own pace. It made her feel less groggy once she was actually up and on her paws.

Not today, though. That was something she was getting to enjoy less and less these days.

Buizel sighed in frustration and sat up, immediately feeling woozy. She did not feel awake at all, and every fibre in her body was begging for her to just lay down and get a couple more winks. She ignored the protests though and stood up, stretching and groaning again. She groggily made her way over to her closet and quickly slipped on a set of shorts and a thin white shirt, and then returned to her bed. She then gathered up all of her blankets, as well as the slipcover on her mattress, and rolled them all up into a big ball so she could carry them. Even so, her small frame made this a difficult chore as she slowly made her way towards the door.

 

…

 

After her unscheduled early morning visit to the laundry room, Buizel wearily made her way to the kitchen so she could get some breakfast. She was _not_ in a good mood. Her typical happy, bubbly smile was nowhere to be seen. After making some toast with butter and making a small cup of coffee, she slumped down in one of the chairs at the table in the middle, leaning on her forepaw and grumbling softly.

The young Pokémon had fully adjusted to her life now that she was living in Abra's massive house. It was essentially a small mansion that had been converted into a dorm room with multiple bedrooms and common amenities. Besides the large size and the amount of Pokémon living there, however, it still looked like a fairly regular house. Only one small wing made it seem like something otherwise.

Buizel sighed as she drank her coffee, feeling groggy and nowhere near awake enough to start the day. The fact was that she was frustrated. Even though the day had opened with an extremely pleasurable dream that had left her feeling amazing, the end result was just frustration. She had been having these dreams more and more lately, and every time they happened she would need to get up early and toss her bedding into the wash before her 'pleasure' dried and left a stain. This wasn't her house, after all. She merely lived there.

The occasional wet dream every now and again was normal and Buizel expected that, but it was starting to happen night after night. She didn't get this many wet dreams even when she was in heat! What was going on with her? And why were they always-?

"Ayyy, Buizel!"

The newcomer's greeting snapped her out of her reverie, and she turned her head to regard him. "Oh, hi Sandslash," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"You're up early, girl," the cheeky rodent said, walking into the kitchen in his trademark garments that revealed way too much.

"Mngh…" she replied, slumping forward some more.

"Man, what's up with you? You're lookin' like shit. Feelin' sick or somethin'?"

Buizel grimaced a little, irritated that her dour mood was so easy to pick up on. Then again, she wasn't doing a lot to hide it. "I'm tired…" she murmured.

Sandslash, who had been getting a can of soda from the fridge, poked his head up over the door and gave her an odd look. "…Then go back to sleep. It's your day off, ain't it?"

"Urgh…" Buizel grumbled darkly, her mood worsening, "Just forget it."

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to be helpful," Sandslash said, holding his claws up defensively.

Buizel sighed, immediately feeling bad for talking to Sandslash like that. "I'm sorry…I'm just not having a good day, and it's barely started."

"Ah…" Sandslash said, walking over to the table with his soda, "I've had days like that. Sucks balls, don't it? And not in the fun way. I'd help you out if I can, but…I dunno if there's much I can do for ya besides…Y'know…"

Buizel gave him a slightly miffed look, knowing what he was referring to. "No thanks…" she said. It was no secret that the residents here all liked to fool around with one another, and Buizel herself was definitely guilty of that from time to time, but herself and Sandslash didn't really mix in that context. They were one of the few pairings that hadn't made it to the bedroom at some point or another, for more than one reason.

There was a slightly awkward silence as Sandslash downed his soda and Buizel lethargically poked at her toast. Sandslash belched when he was finished, tossed his can in the recycling bin, and then started to head out. "Well, hope you feel better, girl. Just move past it. Go do somethin' you enjoy."

"Bwah…" Buizel grumbled as she took another sip of coffee, "Wish I could…"

 

 

…

 

The day wore on.

Since she'd only lost about a half hour of sleep, Buizel eventually woke herself up and no longer felt groggy. She dressed as she usually did, in her white sleeveless shirt and swim shorts. Her mood hadn't improved very much, though. It was her day off from both her 'job' with Abra, and her _actual_ job in the city. She had the whole day to do whatever she wanted, but found she didn't have much motivation to do anything. Pretty soon it was three in the afternoon, and she hadn't done much except read some books, watch a bit of TV in her room, and sit in boredom at the break room table.

The latter was where she found herself presently, leaning her head on her forepaws and staring off into space. Buizel realized that she was being the most stereotypical case of "waking up on the wrong side of the bed", but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop thinking about all those wet dreams she had been having, and how much they had been inconveniencing her.

In fact, her dream earlier this morning wasn't even all that irritating comparatively. Her dream had woken her up at sunrise. Sometimes she had them in the early hours before the sun came up, which forced her to get up and grope her way through the dark hallways to the laundry room. Even _if_ she went right back to her room with some spare bedding, she was never able to properly get back to sleep. She had even been woken up at midnight sometimes, cutting her night's sleep in half or more!

At the very least, the laundry room was soundproof so she didn't wake anybody else up.

She had tried pawing herself off before she went to sleep to see if that would help, but it didn't make a difference. Not even _actual_ sex before bed seemed to alleviate her apparent needs.

Buizel grumbled to herself. It wasn't even that she felt hornier in general. It was just that she was having so many sexy, arousing, wet dreams. _Vivid_ wet dreams that she could always remember the day after.

Usually with Anon.

Buizel blushed as she thought back to her most recent dream. It wasn't _always_ Anon, but he was present for at _least_ three quarters worth. It was so strange. She didn't know what Anon looked like, but she could always remember seeing him in her dreams, and yet never quite remembering what he looked like there. In fact, she didn't even know what _species_ he was! She didn't know if he was a Pokémon or something else! The only things she knew were his voice, and that he was a male.

Her thoughts shifted to Anon and her history with him, which made her smile. It was so strange to think that she got along so fantastically with someone from another plane of existence that was communicating to her through a remote-controlled glove device that was built by Abra. She'd had deeper conversations and closer 'encounters' with him and his non-presence than she had with Pokémon she'd known her whole life. And she wasn't alone in this regard.

Abra's experiment involving her, her 'coworkers' and Anon had ended a while ago. Since everyone involved was so happy with the whole setup, though, Abra was continuing to facilitate the activities. She claimed it was "for further studies", but Buizel thought Abra was just enjoying herself too.

It was presently 4:45, and she was still sitting in the break room in a dour mood. In 15 minutes, the day's sessions with Anon would begin, so the break room wasn't going to be empty for much longer. Every day, four Pokémon were assigned to be 'partners' while Anon solved puzzles. He didn't always get to all four of them, but he was usually pretty good about doing so. Buizel was just one such partner.

It was by far the highlight of her day whenever she was assigned. It was the best job she'd ever had in her life. It was fun to solve puzzles with Anon and it was so engaging to talk to him. Buizel was thankful for the two-way voice communication that was integrated into the glove device. Anon was such a great listener and though he sometimes had a tough, somewhat pervy exterior, he was kind and thoughtful once you got to know him.

And speaking of pervy.

"Ayy, hey again Buizel."

Buizel glanced over her shoulder to see Sandslash entering the room, followed soon after by Grovyle. She lazily lifted a paw to wave to them.

"Still in a funk, huh?" Sandslash commented as he made his way to the opposite side of the table and sat down.

"A funk?" Grovyle asked concernedly, taking a seat closer to her. Buizel and Grovyle had a great history of getting along. Grovyle was just so easy to be friends with that it was almost impossible not to be. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it…" Buizel mumbled.

Grovyle frowned and reached out across the table towards her. "Is something bothering you? I'll be here afterwards if you want to talk about it…"

Buizel looked up at Grovyle and frowned at her. "I'm just having a bad day," she replied, "It's nothin'."

 Sandslash chuckled rather loudly from his end of the table. "I know what she needs," he said, "but she ain't on the list today. I'd give ya my spot if ya wanted it, but…Ayyy, I'm pent up, girl. I need this." He punctuated his statement by lewdly reaching a claw down beneath the table and giving the two of them a sensual look.

"Kn-knock it off, Sandslash…" Buizel murmured, glancing away. It was no secret as to what Sandslash was referring to. It was an integral part of the 'experiments' after all, and everybody in the building knew it. After Anon solved a puzzle, his partner would remove one article of clothing, and after two puzzles they would be naked. After three puzzles, Anon and the partner would then get a little more…

…intimate.

Buizel closed her eyes and blushed as thoughts and memories came to her unbidden. Every single intimate session with Anon after those puzzles was burned into her memory. He may have been nothing more than a mechanical glove for all intents and purposes, but the glove was psychically tied to his actual hand so he had full control over it. And, wow, the things he could do with that one hand…

 "I'd give you my spot," Grovyle spoke up, startling Buizel and reminding her that the other two were still in the room. She glanced at her as she continued. "But, well, Abra doesn't like it when we do that, you know. She controls the schedule and she likes it to go her way."

"I know…" Buizel grumbled. Sandslash and Grovyle were two of the four Pokémon assigned to the puzzles today. The other two would be showing up soon, but Buizel wasn't one of them today. With the way her day had gone, she really wanted to be there so she could talk to Anon and relieve some stress. It was hard to walk away from a session with him and not feel good all over. Anon was skilled when it came to the Pokémon body.

Buizel started blushing softly. She'd had so many mind-blowing orgasms at the hands (or, well, 'hand') of Anon. He really was just a disembodied floating hand, but that was all he needed to show her an amazing time, and she wasn't alone in giving out this praise. It wasn't technically anything more than one-way mutual masturbation, and occasionally some fun with dildos, but it was amazing nonetheless.

And Buizel could really go for an Anon-gasm right now. She wanted it so badly. She craved it. She forced herself to curb her thoughts before she left a wet spot on the chair.

Working here had been a real awakening for Buizel, in more ways than one. Before coming here, she had been a lesbian exclusively. When Abra had recruited her, it had not been known what gender the one on the other side of the glove would be, nor their sexual preference, so there had been stipulation that some of the assembled cast would likely be let go. Buizel had been slightly disappointed to find out Anon was a male, whereas Abra was delightfully surprised to learn he was completely bisexual and she wouldn't have to fire anybody.

The rest was history.

Buizel still considered herself a lesbian, but she couldn't deny that there was a strong sexual chemistry between herself and Anon. Furthermore, with the air of sexual experimentation and freedom in this house, she'd casually enjoyed the company of a few males.

"Buizel!"

"Bwark?!" Buizel cried as she was jolted out of her thoughts. She glanced over at Grovyle, who had been the one who had spoken.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, "I'm still here to talk to you after the sessions if you want."

Buizel sighed and waved her paw dismissively. "It's fine, Grovyle. Thanks, but…I've just got a lot in my Buizel brain, y'know?" She tried to chuckle, but it came out halfheartedly.

"Ah, I suppose I can relate to that," Grovyle answered.

"Heh," Sandslash spoke up, "She doesn't like me, by why don't _you_ shake the thoughts outta her head, Grovyle?"

Grovyle turned and gave Sandslash a confused look, and then a healthy red blush attacked her cheeks once she realized what he meant. "Oh goodness…"

Buizel was blushing too. Grovyle was the one she had gotten intimate with the most during her stay here, aside from Anon.

"That is not a decision that involves you, Sandslash," Grovyle said kindly but firmly.

Sandslash shrugged. "Jus' a suggestion, ay~"

Grovyle gave Buizel a sympathetic frown, silently apologizing for Sandslash's behavior. The two females were still flushed and embarrassed, so Buizel decided to change the topic.

"The sessions start in like five minutes," she observed, "Where're the other two?"

Sandslash shrugged unhelpfully, while Grovyle answered her. "Today it's myself, Sandslash, Smeargle and Lucario. The latter is sometimes late, as I'm sure you know. He fits this job into his break period of his delivery job."

"Right…" Buizel said with a nod, silently indulging in a brief moment of jealousy at those four Pokémon, "Wonder where Smeargle is, though…"

"Ay, they'd better show up soon or Abra's gonna blow a gasket," Sandslash quipped, leaning back in his chair.

After a pause, Buizel said, "I was half expecting her to teleport in behind you after you said that, bwark…"

The three of them shared a chuckle, the mood in the room brightening just a bit. A few more minutes ticked by in relative silence, which Buizel spent twiddling her paws together.

Eventually, the door opened and someone came dashing in. Buizel and the others turned around and saw that it was Lucario, dressed as he usually was in his pizza delivery outfit. "Hello, everyone!" he greeted, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hello, Lucario!" Grovyle greeted him, "Glad you could join us!"

"You brought pizza, right?" Sandslash piped up.

Lucario ignored him and responded to Grovyle's greeting, after which Buizel waved at him and he waved back. "So guys," he said, looking at the three of them, "I'm gonna be like five minutes late. I got a thing to do. I'm on five-peg today, and Anon doesn't usually start with those. Just in case, though, if he does pick it first, could one of you three swap places with me? Abra already said it's fine."

"Sure, I can do that," Grovyle responded, and everybody turned to look at her. She then said, "Gosh, I'm not usually on five-peg unless I'm giving a tutorial."

"Great! Thank you so much!" Lucario said, recapturing the three's attention, "My boss doesn't grasp the concept that I'm a Pokémon with a life outside of my pizza job." He was already halfway out the door. "Thanks again, though! I really didn't want to miss this! Ah, I can't wait! See you all soon!" He then closed the door behind him while wearing a big grin.

Buizel raised her eyebrows at this. She hadn't even had a chance to inform him that she wasn't assigned today. "He seems…chipper," she observed.

"Yes, I have noticed that as well," Grovyle said, and Buizel once again turned in her seat to face the other two.

"I guess it makes sense," Buizel continued, "Back when I worked retail, I would have _killed_ to have a glove finger me off during my break, bwark."

Grovyle both blushed and laughed, and then said, "True, I suppose, but I think it's something else."

Buizel tilted her head. "Huh?"

She chuckled softly. "I hope I'm not gossiping here, but word is that Anon keeps calling Lucario 'cute', and he is just loving it."

"The fuck?" Sandslash replied, blowing a Razz Berry, "What, is he in junior high getting his first crush? Anon is havin' filthy, nasty sex with us…Well, as much as he can anyway…not datin' us. If Anon called me 'cute' that'd be weird as fuck."

"Oh, don't be silly," Grovyle said, waving a claw dismissively in his direction, "He's a big, responsible Lucario but he's really a puppy dog at heart. Have you seen how easy it is to get him to blush? He loves terms of endearment like that."

Sandslash raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that, exactly?"

Grovyle blushed even harder and glanced away. "Well, ah…I, um…"

"Ha!" Sandslash blurted out suddenly, "You been fuckin' the pizza boy!"

"Ex- _cuse_ me!" Grovyle retorted, looking and sounding flustered, "Whether I have or have not is none of your business."

"Ay, that means you have~"

"Oh, be quiet," Grovyle grumbled, "I'm sure you've slept with the pizza boy too, y'know."

"Yeah. And?"

Grovyle simply let out a huff and turned away, shaking her head. There was a prolonged moment of silence, and then she turned towards the third occupant of the room and spoke up. "Buizel?"

Buizel didn't reply. She was staring off into space.

"…Buizel!" Grovyle said, a little louder.

"Bwark!! Ah, what?" she exclaimed, once again jolted to her senses.

"I'm sorry," Grovyle apologized, "You looked like you were lost in your own little world there for a moment…"

"I, uh…" Buizel mumbled, but she was still feeling less than grounded. She was too focused on some of the things she had just heard, which kept repeating themselves in her head. Eventually she shook her head to clear her thoughts and sighed as she pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk or somethin'," she murmured, "Maybe go outside, or go for a swim or somethin'…"

"Oh," Grovyle said with a little, worried frown, "Well, okay. We'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah…"

"Take it easy, girl," Sandslash said as he gave her a lazy wave.

Buizel started to turn around and walk out the door, when Grovyle spoke up from behind her. "I'm still open to talk to you afterwards if you want! Come find me!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Buizel murmured, and then strode purposefully out the door without another word. She let out a huff of frustration and then slowly made her way down the hall. Now that there was nobody else around, her expression slowly grew more and more sour.

 _'Cute'_ she said to herself, _Lucario? Cute? Get real…_

Hearing that little tidbit of information had been somewhat surprising, and it had latched onto her brain with a vice grip for some reason. It was so ridiculous to her that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _Lucario's a fine enough Pokémon, but…Really? Anon's calling him 'cute'? Why does he think Lucario is cute?_ Her muzzle twisted into a grimace as she headed down the hall. _He's not 'cute'. He's tall and lanky…and he wears that stupid outfit, and his fur is all blue and black. He's got those big spike things, and there's even one right in his chest. Can't hug this 'cutie' now, can ya?_

"Hey there!"

Buizel had been storming ahead with her head down, lost in her own thoughts, so she hadn't heard anybody approaching her. She glanced up in surprise, and then had to move to the side to let the sprinting Lucario dash past. _Wait, how long have I been out here?_

"Tell the others I'll be two more minutes?" he called to her as he ran past.

Buizel fumbled for a moment before calling out to him, "I'm not working today!"

"Oh! Never mind then! Talk to you later!" And with that, he was gone around the corner.

She just stood there for a moment, staring after where he had just gone. That could not have been timed better if she had tried. Lucario, the _apparently_ cute Pokémon was running around and getting all tired and sweaty, probably doing something for his pizza job which would make him tired and sweaty all the time.

Buizel let out a huff of hot air. "Cute…? Seriously?" she mumbled. She then reached into her pocket and fished out her phone, seeing that it was now past the hour and the sessions with Anon had just started. Again she felt that strong yearning to be there with the others, solving puzzles and talking to Anon. Why couldn't Abra have assigned her today, when she _really_ needed it?

 _Instead, she assigns 'cute cutie' Lucario. Seriously, what the heck? If he should be calling_ any _body cute, it should be m-_

A sudden flash of bright light directly in front of her made her yelp in surprise and tumble backwards, landing on her rear-end.

"Buizel! How fortuitous that you're here."

Buizel shook her head and glanced up, seeing that Abra was now standing in front of her and looking irritated. She must have Teleported right in front of her.

"What're you doing down there? Get up!"

"You surprised me…" Buizel mumbled as she got to her paws and stood up once more. She had to tilt her head slightly to look up at Abra, who was about a half-foot taller than she was.

"I _just_ heard from Kecleon," Abra said, skipping formalities, "Smeargle is sick and can't make it, so I need you to take his spot today. Although, he'd better be seconds away from death due to a bad strain of Pokérus for waiting _this long_ before telling me…!"

Buizel frowned. She could practically see the underlying rage that was boiling beneath Abra's relatively calm exterior. "Hey, that really sucks, yeah. But, don't be too harsh on Smeargle. He's like an innocent flower. I'm sure he already feels bad for-"

Something clicked in her brain. "Wait… Did you say…?"

Abra lifted a claw and pointed down the hallway. "Go now before Anon notices anybody's missing!!"

Buizel's expression brightened in the blink of an eye. "You mean it? I can go today? I can go do the…with the…a-and with Anon, and…?"

"Yes!" Abra replied in exasperation, "I'd do it myself but I'm extremely busy! Hurry up!"

Buizel grinned so brightly that it made her cheeks hurt within seconds. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Abra!!" she said, and then darted forward to give Abra a suffocatingly tight hug.

"Gah! What-?"

The hug didn't last very long, because Buizel was off and running down the hallway not two seconds later. Her heart was racing with excitement, her paws barely touching the ground. Her funk that had lasted all day was completely forgotten. All that mattered now was that she was going to get to hang out with Anon!

Both her heart and another part of her body tingled in excitement.

Buizel dashed into the break room, nearly slipped on the floor as she rounded the corner, and scrambled over to the 'puzzle rooms'. It was essentially a short hallway with four doors on one side, plus a door on the opposite side for maintenance and behind the scenes stuff. Three of the four doors were closed, but one was still open. She made a bee-line for that door and darted inside. She briefly caught a glimpse of the door's label. It read '4-peg'. She closed the door behind her.

Everything was so much more organized and sophisticated than when they had first started this whole business. Buizel still remembered the days when everything was run out of Abra's living room. Interruptions galore!

Inside of the room was fairly simple. There was a small bed set up in the corner with a large pile of pillows at the headboard. There was a massive, high-tech camera attached to a boom that hovered above the other end of the bed, which was pointed directly at the headboard and all of the pillows. There were a few other cameras attached to small drones, all presently sitting unactivated on a nearby table. There was a device in the far corner, the purpose of which Buizel did not know. Finally, situated in the opposite corner of the room from the bed, there was a collection of glass cases arranged into rows of four.

These cases were, according to Abra, where the magic happened. Most of the other employees tended to disagree with this line of thinking, preferring to believe that the bed was where the 'magic' happened. Nonetheless, the glass cases were used to form the puzzles that Anon would have to solve. Employees were allowed to help with the puzzle, but Anon was the best out of all of them when it came to solving them.

Buizel excitedly hopped onto the bed and situated herself against the propped up pillows. She carefully positioned herself so that she was in line with the main camera at the foot of the bed, using an adjacent screen for reference. Aside from the puzzle itself, this camera view was all that Anon would get to see of her, so it was important that she stay in frame.

From there, it was a matter of waiting. Buizel could hardly contain her enthusiasm. She couldn't believe her own luck. If she hadn't been hanging around the break room, Abra might have gone and found somebody else to replace Smeagle instead of her.

There were four puzzles to be played each day, which is why there were four employees on assignment at a time. There were, in order of difficulty, the novice, 3-peg, 4-peg and 5-peg puzzles. Anon tended to do them in that order, meaning he would probably get to her third. That wasn't so bad, since Anon could knock out the novice and 3-peg puzzles in a matter of minutes. It was better than being in 5-peg, where one had to wait a much longer time as Anon solved the 4-peg puzzle.

Buizel simply smiled to herself and waited in silence. She had been part of Anon's 'experiment' for a couple of months now, and she still looked forward to every puzzle session. Now, after having such a terrible day, she was _really_ looking forward to this. Honestly, she looked back on how nervous she had been during the first time and she laughed.

Somewhere between five and ten minutes passed. Buizel couldn't tell exactly, as she had her phone turned off and there were no clocks in the room. Eventually, though, she heard the sound of electronics booting up. The camera in front of her illuminated and the little red 'recording' light turned on. The other cameras whirred to life and lifted off the table, hovering in the air like Yanma as they all focused in on her. Those cameras were for Heracross and whatever he used them for, so she usually ignored them.

Then, a compartment in the back wall opened up, and something hovered through it. Buizel's heart leapt out of her chest as she saw the floating white glove slowly move into the room.

_Anon!_

Buizel was beyond excited to see this simple white glove hovering before her. To the outside observer, this would seem silly. However, that was far from the case, as this glove was her direct connection with Anon. She couldn't see it from this angle, but she knew that at the backside of the glove, where one's wrist would normally go, there was machinery visible that revealed that the glove was actually a high-tech device. For all intents and purposes, this glove _was_ Anon.

"Bwaark!! Hey, Anon!" she greeted him cheerfully, giving him a smile and a wave.

"Hey, Buizel," Anon's voice replied, which came out of a speaker hidden in the device's inner workings. The hand waved, so Buizel knew that Anon was waving to her. The glove was directly connected to his actual hand and copied its movements one-to-one.

"It's so good to see you again!" Buizel chirped, "How have you been?"

"Not too bad," Anon replied, "How about yourself?"

Buizel smiled warmly, a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I'm super duper great, Anon! I'm so glad I get to hang out with you today!"

"Heh… I'm looking forward to it too."

"Heeheehee!" Buizel giggled and squirmed on the spot, already feeling impatient. "Shall we get started?" she asked, "Looks like I'm on the 4-peg puzzle today. Shouldn't be too hard for someone like you, though!"

"Oh, you flatter me…"

And so, the puzzle began. Buizel had never figured out how the puzzles always initiated the moment they were finished talking. It was probably Abra. Either way, Buizel watched as a small hatch on the far wall opened up and a hoard of tiny little bug-like creatures streamed out. For reasons Buizel still wasn't entirely aware of, these colourful little bugs were the 'playing pieces' of the puzzles. She had no idea what they were. They weren't Pokémon, or at least any Pokémon she had ever heard of, and Anon had told her they weren't like anything from his world.

It was thankful that they were cute and harmless, and so Buizel didn't mind being in the same room as twenty or thirty of the little buggers. They were mostly content to sit still, run around in circles, or have sex with each other. Ultimately, they may as well have just been playing pieces.

Buizel watched as a large group of bugs hopped over to the rows of glass cases and started jumping inside (Again, how did they know to do this? Probably Abra) until all but the top row were filled. A sound effect played from somewhere, signaling that the clock had started and the puzzle was underway.

"Good luck, Anon!!"

Anon and his magic glove immediately got to work. This was where Buizel usually just sat back and watched, occasionally offering encouragement, or advice on the rare occasion that she could give it. Anon was the puzzle master. His skills had improved in leaps and bounds since Buizel had first met him. It was fascinating to watch him work.

Anon used his glove to pick up the bugs by their scruffy little necks and place them into the open glass cases, or sometimes onto the 'holopads' that created a slightly unnerving array of identical holographic images. He would use the glove to turn parts of the holopads on or off to mark his potential answers, and place "X" and "O" stickers on the glass cases to keep track of the possibilities. 4-peg puzzles could get kind of difficult, not to mention 5-peg puzzles, but Anon was very perseverant and never quit.

Unless his house caught fire. But that only happened once.

It wasn't long before Anon dropped the fourth and final bug into the last open glass case. They immediately shut, and the lights momentarily dimmed. One by one, the rows of cases below popped open, each one accompanied by a checkmark symbol and a sound effect. This indicated that Anon's answer correctly matched all of the given rows, and he had successfully solved the puzzle. Buizel let out a cheer.

"Great job, Anon! That was fast!" she said, smiling as she gave him praise.

"That one was pretty easy," he commented, "That usually means Abra has something mean in store for the third puzzle."

Buizel giggled. She then sat up for a moment and took off her white shirt and tossed it to the side. She blushed softly as her fuzzy naked chest was revealed for Anon to see. Shirts were not exactly a common thing in the Pokémon world, and there wasn't anything 'intimate' to hide underneath it. In fact, Buizel had quite often wandered the halls of Abra's place topless. With Anon, though, it always felt more exciting and even a little invigorating.

"Heh… Like whatcha see…?" Buizel asked quietly.

"Mm?" Anon responded, "Oh, you mean that sexy fuzzy chest of yours?"

Buizel squee'd and squirmed in place. "Anon, if you were here, I'd let you rub my chest for hours and hours. Feel _every_ inch of the fluff."

The two shared a laugh, and then fell into a friendly conversation about how things were going in each other's lives. Abra didn't like them to waste too much time between puzzles, so they kept it brief. Buizel did mention to him that she'd been having trouble sleeping, though she didn't elaborate on why. Anon was sympathetic to her problem, and that made her smile.

Soon after, Anon got started on the second puzzle. Buizel, now shirtless, watched him while staying on camera. Anon took a little bit longer with this puzzle, but Buizel didn't mind. She was happy to offer the sight of her topless form as encouragement.

"And, done!" Anon proclaimed as the glass cases shut and the victory sounds played. Buizel cheered again, the second puzzle successfully completed.

"Woohoo! Anon, you're the best!!"

"Oh stop, I didn't even do that well on that one."

"You did it way, way faster than I could've!" Buizel said with a chuckle.

Buizel then sat up again and reached her paws down towards the waistband of her swim shorts. It was time to get naked on the internet again. She was amazed to find that such a notion didn't even faze her anymore. In fact, she kind of liked it.

Buizel slid her shorts down slowly and deliberately, revealing what was hidden underneath. She blushed as her most private spot was exposed and a shiver ran up her spine. She kicked her trunks off to the side and then laid back, spreading her legs a bit for the camera. Buizel was now completely nude, subtly but proudly presenting her pussy for Anon to see.

"Mmm…" she moaned softly, "You got me naked again, Anon. Good job…"

"Oh? I hadn't noticed," Anon replied coyly.

Buizel stretched for a moment, relishing in the feeling of freedom and liberation. The cool air of the room tickled the outside of her slit. It felt so wonderful to get naked for Anon. It felt like something she was free to do without judgement from anybody. She even knew that Heracross would be broadcasting the next part of the activity on some porn website, but she didn't care. What mattered was the gratifying feeling of being Anon's well-deserved reward.

"Oh gosh…" Buizel murmured, spreading her legs a little bit further apart and glancing down at herself, "I dunno if I can wait for a whole 'nother puzzle…"

"Hang in there, sexy," Anon said, "I'll be done before you know it."

Buizel murred and resisted the urge to touch herself. That wasn't how the game was played. Nudity was all that Anon was supposed to get at this point, no matter how much more Buizel wanted to reward him.

"Hurry…" she whispered.

The third and final puzzle began, and Buizel tried to relax herself. She could feel Anon's eyes on her nude body, roving over her intimate areas, and it thrilled her. It amazed her that he could still focus on the puzzle while there was a naked Buizel right next to it on his screen.

As Anon had predicted, Abra had thrown in a really difficult puzzle for the last one. Buizel grumbled to herself as Anon started to struggle, debating on whether or not to lobby some harsh words at the Psychic-type.

Anon kept working on the puzzle, though. Even though she couldn't see him, she could imagine him with an intense 'thinking' look. She could practically hear the gears in his head moving, working on the solution to the puzzle and bringing the two of them closer to their reward.

And Buizel wanted that reward. She wanted it _badly_.

She wasn't very much help on this puzzle. Not just because it was a bit much for her poor little Buizel brain, but because she was too busy relishing in the feeling of posing nude for Anon. Her mind was just a little bit scrambled. She always really liked her 'sessions' with Anon, and things could get pretty hot and heavy, but it had never been _this_ bad before. She felt like she was going to burst if Anon didn't start touching her soon.

Buizel's head perked up excitedly as the glass cases slid shut. However, after a few positive sound effects, there was a much harsher negative sound effect and the cases re-opened. Anon had made a mistake, and his answer didn't fit in with one of the provided rows. Buizel suppressed a desperate whine and simply gave Anon a few encouraging words. Making a mistake like that meant he was close, right?

"C'mon, Anon…" she whispered under her breath, "You can do it…" She sat there for a few more minutes, practically in agony. Great lord Arceus above, was it too much to ask to be finger-fucked by a magic floating glove??

"Got it!"

Buizel gasped excitedly. The cases closed, and five positive sound effects played. She let out the biggest cheer of the evening, clapping her paws excitedly. "Yaaaaay!" she hollered, "Great job, Anon! You're so amazing! I knew you could do it!"

"That was tough," Anon commented, "If you see Abra, give her a dirty look for me."

The cases opened once more and all of the bugs hopped out, obediently making their way back to their little hole in the wall. One by one they all filed out until the room was empty except for Buizel and Anon's glove.

Buizel grinned excitedly through the camera at Anon. "Is it time? I think it's time now! Time for the _best_ part!!"

"My, someone's eager…" Anon said, letting a bit of a suave tone slip into his voice.

"Heehee…" Buizel squirmed a little and laid back more on the pillows, spreading her hind legs and exposing herself to the camera as much as she could. Anon was only a glove, so she had to do her part to give him as much access as he wanted. "Go wild, Anon! Don't hold back! I really, really need this today, bwark!"

Anon's glove floated closer to her, making her tremble with excitement. "As you wish," Anon said coyly. The glove floated over to the side of her head and started to stroke her there gently, which was how Anon usually preferred to start things.

Buizel cooed and nuzzled the disembodied hand back. It moved to scratch under her chin, making her giggle softly. Anon didn't spend too much time above her neck, and soon the glove migrated south. It skipped over her floatation ring, much to her appreciation, and started to rub her belly. She felt him petting and stroking her, rubbing her fur and teasing her more sensitive spots. "Ooooooh…" Buizel started to blush as Anon worked his fingers through her belly and chest fur, alternating between gentle scratching and slow, soft stroking.

She was already putty in his hands. Erm, 'hand'.

Anon was working slowly. Buizel still had a bit of a problem with having a hair trigger when it came to sex, and so Anon had learned to start with plenty of foreplay and to extend the intimacy however he possibly could. For what it was worth, Buizel had gotten a lot better at lasting longer. She still reached her climax a little earlier than she would prefer, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been in the beginning.

Even so, Anon still treated her to the same amount of foreplay, and Buizel appreciated that.

Eventually, Anon's glove started to drift closer to her hind legs. He was stroking her sides, next to her belly, and letting his glove graze across her thighs a little. Buizel let out a few more happy barks. Anon's glove was nice and soft, but still firm where it counted, so it felt wonderful going through her fur.

His hand ran down her leg, over her knee and down to her paw. His ministrations were getting her all worked up, and she had already been worked up before. Buizel got the feeling that she was going to have to work extra-hard to keep from climaxing within two minutes this time.

"You like that, huh?" Anon asked, moving over to her other hind leg.

"Mmmmf…"

"I like that too…" he whispered.

As he worked his glove down to her other hind paw, Buizel opened her eyes and glanced up at the ceiling as a thought occurred to her. "Anon…?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…" A Cheri-red blush engulfed her entire face. "Are you, y'know…" she murmured, struggling to get the words out.

"Am I what?"

Buizel was silent for a moment, save for her light panting, before she answered. "Are you…h-hard…right now?"

The world slowed to a stop as the words left her mouth, leaving Buizel in a sudden moral quandary over whether she should have asked that or not. She was actually surprised that she had never asked about it before. In fact, she couldn't recall ever discussing the _genetalia_ of their anonymous friend with anybody in the building. It was as if an epiphany had just hit her, reminding her that Anon did indeed have a penis.

…He did have a penis, right?

It only took Anon about two seconds to answer, but it felt like an eternity to the flustered Buizel. She ran through an entire gambit of emotions in that short span of time.

"Of course I am," he replied, "How could I not be?"

 _Oh, dear Arceus!!_ _Anon just talked about his_ penis _!_ _Holy shit!_

"I, um…" she murmured, after realizing she hadn't replied yet, "I wish I could see…"

"Every one of you here is so damn sexy. All of you make me hard as diamonds." He paused and then added, "Well, okay, maybe not Magnezone. With him it's more about getting a chuckle, to be completely honest."

"Well, gosh! I mean, I ju-Hrk!!" Buizel's sentence was cut off as Anon's glove drifted to her inner thighs, and he started to caress areas that were within half an inch of her burning need. This was the part that always turned her insides to jelly. She moaned softly, her eyelids drifting closed for a moment. She could feel a desperate fire burning between her hind legs, and Anon was so close to it but she knew he wouldn't touch it yet. He circled around that fiery spot, coming close but never quite touching it. He was content to let the fingers of his glove tease the sensitive fur surrounding it.

Buizel could only pant heavily, starting to sound like Smeargle when he exercised. There was a tingling sensation across her entire body.

"Feels so good…" she murmured quietly.

Anon's glove extended two fingers, and then slowly dragged them along either side of her opening. She let out a strained breath and arched her back slightly. Her fur down there was getting damp now, a sign of just how wet she was. Buizel laid her head back on the pillows and sighed, her eyes drifting closed. She was in bliss, and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

"You're amazing…" she whispered.

"And you're awfully cute."

Her eyes shot open and she audibly gasped. _Did he just…?_ A healthy red blush crept onto her cheeks. _Anon just said I was cute. He thinks I'm cute!!_ She brought her paws up to hide the goofy smile that was starting to appear on her muzzle.

Anon's glove teasingly traced the crease of her inner thigh and trailed down below to her tail, where he spent a moment rubbing and lightly groping her rump. Buizel giggled softly and lifted her hind legs up a bit to give him better access. None of the girls she'd ever been with had been interested in her ass before, but Anon seemed to like her behind in more ways than one.

"Bwark!" she yipped in surprise as Anon pressed against her tailhole with a single finger. He circled around the rim a couple of times, and then pushed the digit inside. She tensed up for a moment, then melted into the pillows once again with an "Ahh…"

Buizel was a fan of anal play, though that was a secret she didn't share with very many others. Anon had sort of stumbled upon it, but that was okay because he knew how to make her feel good down there. Abra's glove device had a function where the outer lining could secrete a small amount of potent lubrication; not enough to get all drippy and slimy but enough to make butt stuff pleasurable.

"Ohhh…" she murred softly as he pressed his finger in and out of her back entrance a few times. It felt nice to have something back there every now and again, and she found that Anon's hand was usually a nice fit. It was a good way to make her horny and _keep_ her horny. Playing with her tailhole was never enough to make her actually climax, but she still really enjoyed it. That is, unless Anon used one of his dildos on her tailhole. She shivered just thinking about the anal orgasms she'd had with those things; something she had never thought possible before.

"Aah… Oh gosh, Anon…!" she panted as he started sliding more of his fingers into her ass. She was leaking again, getting her fur even more damp. Anon had very slowly but surely brought her arousal levels up, and she was getting to the point where she would absolutely need those fingers to go somewhere else. For now, though, Anon continued to play with her ass and she trembled and squirmed in pleasure.

"You're a kinky little otter…" Anon said.

Buizel blushed and said, "N-no I'm not." She was smiling as she said it, though. "Just because I like stuff in my butt… I'm not an anal slut like Sandslash is."

Anon laughed. "Nobody is as much of an anal slut as Sandslash."

"N-Ahh… N-no kidding…"

The glove started to slide in and out of her a little faster, making her moan softly. She had her hind legs spread as far apart as she could, offering every inch of herself to this magical floating glove.

"Aahh…" she panted, "O-okay, Anon. I need you to move on, okay. I…can't wait anymore."

"Move on? To what?" Anon asked, feigning ignorance.

Buizel whined. "Anon, pleeeeease! I neeeeed it! I last longer than two seconds now, c'mon!"

Anon stuck his fingers up her tailhole and held them there for a moment, lightly pressing against sensitive spots. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rrrrr…" Buizel growled impatiently, "Anon, touch my pussy!!"

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just ask?"

She gasped as Anon pulled out of her rear end. A few seconds passed, with Buizel guessing that Anon was activating the glove's quick-cleaning function. Then, nothing happened. "Anon? Anon, I-"

A second later, her whole body exploded with overwhelming sensations as Anon inserted all four of the glove's fingers inside of her aching pussy. She cried out quite loudly. She felt as if a mini-orgasm had rippled through her just from that alone.

Anon didn't give her much more time before he started to fuck her with his fingers. She cried out again, gripping the bedsheets tightly in her forepaws as that wonderful feeling that she had been so hungry for was finally given to her.

"Oh!! Bwark, bwark!!" she yelled.

"You are so adorable when you're getting your pussy fucked."

"Oh my god, Anon…!"

Powerful, dizzying waves of pleasure radiated through her entire being. Every plunge of those fingers into her wet, inviting depths was like an explosion of indescribable sensations between her hind legs.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she started to pant. Her whole coat of fur started to get drenched in sweat. Her chest heaved with every heavy breath she took, and her mind started to turn to static.

"Ah! Aah! Aah…!"

"Does that feel good?" Anon asked her.

"Anon…!!"

Her hind legs started to twitch as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Anon's glove wasn't even fucking her very fast, though his 'thrusts' were hard and consistent. Abra had designed that glove well. It could reach _deep_ inside.

If this were the old days, she would have came by this point. Now, though, she had trained her body to last a bit more than an embarrassing amount of time, despite the deliciously amazing fucking her pussy was getting. Amazing that gloved robotic fingers could feel _so good_.

A few blissful minutes went by. Anon spent most of it focusing on exploring the depths of her pussy, but he occasionally took a break to play with her ass for a few seconds or rub her body. In the case of the latter, he would smear her own juices onto her fur. She found this to be incredibly hot, which was only helped by the more potent scent of her own arousal.

She was getting closer to her climax. She was entering the phase where she started to look cute while she was being fucked, which was always embarrassing to her but she didn't really care anymore. She knew that she had this 'adorable' closed-eyed open-mouthed slightly-strained look on her face, accompanied by a deep rosy blush. She knew her paws were resting 'cutely' on top of the messy fur on her chest. She knew she was letting out cute little noises as she was fucked.

She also knew that this felt _amazing_.

"Bwaaahhh…" she moaned as Anon gave her a couple more thrusts into her tailhole, just to give her that extra little kick. A moment later, he went back to her pussy and started to drive nearly his whole fist in deep and hard. "Aaahnnnn….!" she moaned, "I'm…I'm c-close, Anon…!"

"That's good to hear…" Anon replied in a quiet voice, "Any special requests, or just keep d-"

"Just keep doing what you're doing!" she replied somewhat loudly. He complied and fucked her pussy with his glove a few more times. After a moment of silence, she decided to use the last ounces of focus and lucidity she had to ask Anon a question. "Um…" she spoke up, her voice a little strained because of the thrusting she was still receiving, "Are you close too?"

Another question she had never thought to ask.

"Hm?" Anon spoke.

"Well…I mean, y'know… You are…um…y'know…pleasuring yourself while you do this…right?" Buizel asked in a meek voice.

"Ah, you see right through me…" Anon said with a chuckle, "Well, yes I am pleasuring myself."

Buizel blushed hotly at the thought.

"But I'm a guy, Buizel. I can't cum three times in a row like you girls can, heh heh… I usually save my climax for the end of the five-peg puzzle, y'know so as not to play favourites."

"…Oh." Buizel nodded a few times. That did make sense after all. She occasionally forgot that she wasn't the only one engaged in these sorts of activities with Anon. To put it lightly, he was one of the luckiest bastards in the world considering the amount of horny Pokémon he got to play with. She eventually shrugged, though. He was still masturbating during this, which meant he was enjoying it. That brought a little smile to her face.

Anon must've heard the disappointment in her voice. "Did you want me to cum for you?" he asked, "Was that something you were looking forward to, perhaps?"

"Yes," Buizel replied without thinking, and then blushed heavily and quickly backpedaled. "Er, well, I mean…No. I mean, yes. Y'know, sorta…"

"Well, I have to admit…" Anon then said, "It is often difficult to last until the five-peg puzzle whenever you're in one of the middle slots."

"Wh-Ah…! R-really?" she asked. She was still panting heavily, as Anon's fingers hadn't once stopped.

"You are _incredibly_ sexy, Buizel," he said, "You've got that perfect balance of charm and naughtiness, and…Well, this might be a bit objectifying, but I'm a sucker for fur like yours."

"Oh…Ohh my gosh, Anon…" Buizel murmured as she felt a shiver run up her spine.

Anon pulled the glove's fingers out until only two tips remained inside of her, and he held it there. Buizel whined softly because he stopped, but didn't protest. The glove was _dripping_ her juices all over the bed.

"If you really want it," Anon said in a slow, suave voice, "I can make an exception for you this time, Buizel."

Buizel's eyes went wide open. "Y-you mean it? You'd…f-for me…?"

"Will you allow me a minute to catch up?"

The grin that appeared on her face was brighter than the midday sun. "Yes! Yes, of course! Oh, Anon, I want you to cum! I've cum _so_ many times for you, and I loved every single one, but I wanna have it the other way too. I wanna…I…" She blushed brightly and cooed softly. Anon was going to do this just for her? Did he really think she was that sexy? Or was it because she asked and he was such a good friend? Both options made her feel bubbly inside.

"Aah!!" Buizel barked in surprise, a hint of pleasure in her yelp, as Anon switched to her tailhole again. It only took a few thrusts of those fingers to get her moaning again, and she leaned back and lifted her hind legs to give him access. This was what he usually did to try and prolong the time before her climax, since it felt really good but she never came from it. She was a bit surprised, though, when Anon _really_ started to go to town on her ass. He was fingering her really fast and quite firmly as well, exploring deep inside of her backside. Buizel smiled and moaned, loving the feel of his fingers down there.

Then, she forced herself to be quiet. She could hear something else. It took her a moment to realize that it was the sound of moaning. Someone _else_ moaning. She gasped as she realized that it was Anon's voice! He sounded like he felt the way she was feeling.

Anon was masturbating more fastidiously. He was bringing himself towards his climax, just like he'd said he would. Excitement coursed through her and her loins tingled as she thought about the fact that he was masturbating to her and her naked body. He was probably masturbating to the sight of her taking the glove up her ass.

She felt so dirty.

Dirty and incredibly, unbelievably turned on.

He then suddenly pulled out of her ass, waited a second, and then _jammed_ himself back into her pussy. "Aah! Anon!!" she exclaimed. The rollercoaster ride had resumed, and she held on for dear life. He was practically pile-driving that glove into her soaking wet depths now, making a very lewd wet sound and rocking the bed with every thrust. He had kicked it into overdrive, which was something he _never_ used to do because of her quick trigger.

"Fuck!!" Buizel exclaimed, "Anon, oh my god!! Aah!! I'm…I'm gonna…!"

Try as she might, she simply couldn't hold on any longer. Buizel threw her head back and let out a wild, animalistic cry as she climaxed. A huge splash of her juices landed on Anon's glove and the bed sheets below, accompanied by a mind-warping wave of dizzying pleasure. If felt like her whole body, head to tail, had just orgasmed all at once!

"Bwaaark!!" she exclaimed as her pussy squirted a few more times. She continued to ride out the intense waves that her climax had given her. That was one of the best orgasms she'd had in months!

And it wasn't even over yet. Anon almost never left her without at least two orgasms, usually three. He had slowed down with his glove while her climax had hit her, but now it had started back up again. In and out the glove pistoned, thrusting deep into her sensitive pussy. The intense finger-fucking only intensified the incredible afterglow of her first orgasm, and she could already feel her second one approaching.

"Ahhnn…!"

Buizel perked up as she heard Anon's ecstasy-laden voice. She already knew what that signified, even though she'd never heard it before. It was happening.

"Ahh, fuck! Ahhh, Buizel…"

Buizel's heart leapt right into her throat. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew. Anon had just climaxed. She had just made Anon cum. Her eyes went wide.

"Bwark!! Ahhhh, bwaaaaaark!!" she exclaimed as her second orgasm hit her like a truck, coming _way_ sooner than she had been expecting it. This climax shook her to her core, making her shiver as her pussy twitched and clenched down on Anon's fingers. She was quickly reduced to a panting mess.

Anon pressed the glove inside of her as deep as it would go and held it there, and Buizel cried out as a third orgasm hit from that alone. She squirted a few more droplets of her cum onto the glove's fabric as yet another wave of dizzying pleasure swept through her. Her eyes were starting to get unfocused, her vision blurred. Her head fell back onto the pillows and Buizel started panting like she'd just run a double-marathon.

"Hah…" she heard Anon pant, "Wow…!"

Her mind was a bit of a scrambled mess, but she knew one thing for sure. She and Anon had just climaxed together. At the same time. Anon came right alongside her.

"Anon…!" she murmured tiredly.

"…Yeah?" he replied, sounding just as exhausted.

"One…One more…"

"Really? You serious?"

"Please…!"

Buizel didn't have the energy to get up, or even lift her head, so she didn't know what Anon was doing. To her relief, she felt those fingers slide into her pussy once more which elicited a loud moan from her. Anon finger fucked her hard one more time, even though she was worn out and exhausted. She grit her teeth and moaned in ecstasy.

"Bwark!! Ahhh…!" she moaned as her pussy clamped down on his fingers for one last orgasm. It was the weakest of the four, but it was no less mind-blowing. She felt her whole breath leave her body, and her moans slowly died down to a quiet whisper. She felt legitimately dizzy and her head felt like a lead weight that was impossible to lift up. In all her life, Buizel could not remember ever feeling _this_ satisfied after sex.

"Wow…!" she heard Anon's voice saying, "Four, huh Buizel? That's a new record, right?"

"Anon…A-Anon…" she panted, unable to form coherent sentences.

"I've never seen four in a row before…That was pretty spectacular."

Buizel wanted to stay there and bask in the afterglow some more, but she knew that Anon would have to leave soon. Abra didn't like it if he stuck around for too long after the sex, and someone was still waiting for him in the five-peg room. With a very strained grunting sound, she forced herself to sit up. "Holy Arceus…!"

"Didja like that, Buizel?"

"Ah…!" Buizel wearily glanced up at the camera and smiled. "That was…Hah… Oh, Anon, that was…the best…the best ev…ever…!" It was an absolute struggle to form words, but Buizel pushed on. "I…think you totally emptied me. I've got no cum left! Haha…" She held a paw to her head and rested for a couple seconds before glancing up again and asking in a meek voice, "Did you…um…feel good?"

"The best," Anon said, "I made a big mess."

Buizel blushed furiously as she imagined that. "Oh gosh…"

"I should go now," Anon continued, "but this was really great. I always look forward to seeing you, Buizel, and I wish we could talk more."

"Y-yeah! Me too, Anon! I wish we could do this whole thing every day! I wish we could do it twice a day, or three times a day! I have… _so_ much fun with you, Anon, and…" She blushed again. "And you make me feel so gooood…"

She heard Anon sigh. "If only circumstances were different, hm?"

"…Yeah…"

A brief moment of silence passed before Anon spoke up again. "I'll see you soon, right Buizel?"

Buizel slumped a little, but smiled up at the camera nonetheless. "Yeah, Anon. I hope I get a new assignment super soon. It was great to see you again, I had a lot of fun…Y-you really, y'know, brightened my day today."

"Aw, you flatter me."

"Heh…" Buizel then turned and watched as the glove device floated towards the back of the room, heading for the passageway it had entered from. She watched the door open so that the glove could go through, and then looked up at the camera. She gave it a sad smile and a wave. "Goodbye, Anon!"

"Bye, Buizel!"

The glove then disappeared through the passageway, the door closed behind it, and the light on the main camera turned off. The other cameras all hovered back over to their resting place on the table and turned off as well. The room fell completely silent. The only thing left in the room still functioning and moving was a very tired, very worn, but very satisfied Buizel.

"'Till next time…" she whispered as she practically collapsed like a rag doll. She was not going to be moving for quite a while…

 

…

 

Later that night, Buizel was back in her room. She was lying beneath the covers, head resting on the pillow, and enjoying the near-complete silence of her room. It was the perfect conditions for getting to sleep, but Buizel hadn't yet managed to fall asleep yet.

This was a major problem, however. The reason being that it was currently 3:45am.

Buizel had been tossing and turning restlessly for hours and hours. She had gone to bed at 9pm, her usual bedtime, but hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep yet. She was supposed to go to work at her 'regular' job tomorrow, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen because she just couldn't get to sleep.

It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, nor was it that the room was too hot or cold. Buizel couldn't get to sleep because her mind was buzzing like a Beedrill. A thousand thoughts ran through her head every minute, and she couldn't relax her brain enough to fall asleep.

She couldn't stop thinking about Anon.

Anon was everywhere in her thoughts. Every facet of him. She kept thinking about all the wonderful conversations and interactions they'd had, and she kept thinking about the incredible sex she'd had with him too. Both aspects of their relationship were equally as powerful in their presence in her head, and they just wouldn't go away.

Buizel groaned in frustration. She would honestly prefer one of those irritating wet dreams to this nonsense. She rolled over to her other side yet again, but it still didn't help. She felt just as awake as before. She had tried masturbating to see if it would help her sleep, or to see if it would clear out those 'sexy' Anon thoughts. Neither desire had come to fruition.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Anon was on her mind. He was a big part of her life now. She could count on a single paw the number of friends she had made that were as awesome as Anon was. She loved their conversations so much, and she wished that she could keep talking to Anon afterwards on the phone or via instant messaging or something. She just wanted to keep talking to him, and it was keeping her awake thinking of all the things she wanted to talk to him about.

Not to mention, today's sex session had stirred up some notions she hadn't considered before. Hearing Anon masturbate and orgasm like that, with his voice right in her ear the whole time, reminded her that Anon was more than a glove that provided orgasms. He was a living being just like she was. He had certain 'parts' that made her shiver just trying to imagine them.

It might have been a mistake to have Anon cum for her, because now she wanted more. She wanted to see him, even if it was just a single picture. She wanted to examine every inch of his no-doubt sexy body. She wanted to feel the real him, not just a glove-machine that was copying his movements. She wanted to feel his real hands rubbing her fur. She wanted to feel him _inside of her_.

For more reasons than one, Buizel now knew that she wanted to see the real Anon. She wanted to talk with him face-to-face, and feel him the way nature intended. These were the thoughts that now occupied her head, and did not help her at all when it came to trying to get to sleep. Buizel simply whined and buried her face in her pillow.

Why did Anon have to be so amazing? He had ingrained himself so deeply into her life, and he wasn't even there in the same _dimension_ as she was. Buizel had repeatedly asked Abra if she could work for her full time and quit her other job, only to be met with a disappointing 'no'.

She was very thankful for the time with Anon that this job had provided her, but sometimes it wasn't enough. She would daydream about Anon while at her other job. She got frustrated on days when she wasn't assigned. Any days off that she received, she attempted to request that Abra assign her anyways. In the months that she'd been here, she had even stopped looking for a girlfriend. Anon's presence in her life was just too great for her to…

Buizel's head shot up like a bullet, her eyes wide open even in the darkness of her room. "Oh my god…" she muttered as things finally became clear to her, "I love him." She pushed herself up into a sitting position on top of her bed and just stared off at nothing for a while. "I fell in love with Anon…"

Buizel then buried her face in her paws and shook her head.

"I've fallen in love with a glove…"

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to do _what??_ "

Buizel flinched slightly. Abra could be intimidating, but Buizel had never really let herself get pushed around by her in the past. Today, however, was different. Not only was she _really_ tired, but the thing she was asking Abra was quite a bombshell.

"Are you serious?" Abra continued, still half yelling, "Is this a prank? Did Sandslash put you up to this?"

"N-no!" Buizel responded, waving her paws dismissively, "No, it's no prank. I'm being serious."

Abra simply stared at her, dumbfounded, and Buizel gave her a nervous smile in response. She already felt silly for even asking this in the first place. She was almost positive the answer would be no, but she would have kicked herself if she hadn't at least tried.

It _was_ quite a big thing to ask for, though. Buizel wasn't really surprised at Abra's reaction.

Abra raised a claw and held it to her forehead. "Where is this insanity coming from all of a sudden?" she asked.

Buizel blushed a little and glanced away. The truth was that she had come to this decision in the hours of sleeplessness she had experienced last night. "I, well…" she replied, "I just…realized I have much stronger feelings than I thought I did…"

"For _Anon_?"

Buizel simply nodded.

"Did you come here to ask me this expecting that this was even something that was possible??"

Buizel shook her head.

Abra leaned towards her and gave her a hard stare, making Buizel shrink back a little. "You want me to _send you to Anon's dimension_?"

"Well, I… I mean, yeah, sorta…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and then Abra simply shook her head. "Get out of my office and stop bothering me."

Buizel frowned and whined softly. "So…It's impossible?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh…I see." Buizel bit her lip and her paws fell limply at her side. She let out a big sigh of disappointment.

"You were ridiculous for even asking in the first place."

"Sorry…"

"Waste of my time…" Abra grumbled as she turned around to get back to work on whatever she was working on.

Buizel shuffled her paws. She knew she was defeated, and she had no reason to distrust Abra's response. She hadn't even come in with high expectations. In spite of this, though, she felt compelled to stick around and keep trying for the impossible.

"I just thought, y'know, since you're the one who connected with Anon in the first place. I don't think anybody thought a dimensional whatsit like this was possible, but you went and did it."

"Of course I did. Connecting my _device_ to Anon's world was easy. Anybody could have done it, but nobody had tried before me." Abra was responding without turning around to look at Buizel.

"I figured if you could bring Anon's voice and hand movements through to our dimension, and send a video feed to his, then…"

"Then _what_?" Abra snapped, whirling around in her chair to stare at Buizel who jumped back in surprise. "What, you think it's just a matter of turning up the dial and giving it more energy? You think sending an _entire living creature_ through dimensions is just 'the same but bigger'?"

"I, um…"

"Because it's _not_! Do you want to know a secret, Buizel? Getting Anon's hand movements and the video feed to connect was easy. The hard part was his _voice_. That's something just a tiny bit more tangible than electrical signals. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get it to work at first, but I managed to do it after a _lot_ of hard work."

"Uhh…" Buizel was getting a bit nervous now. Abra could get angry very easily, but she didn't usually rant like this to her employees.

"This isn't like overclocking a computer. This isn't like commissioning an art piece. The fact that Anon can talk to us at all is a goddamn _miracle_ , understand?"

Buizel didn't reply. She couldn't make the words come out of her throat. Instead, she simply stood there cowering a little under Abra's harsh gaze.

Abra's expression softened just a tad. "Are you…crying?"

"N-no…" Buizel lied, lifting one of her forepaws to wipe her eyes. She wasn't sure what had come over her. Sure she was very disappointed to hear that her plan wasn't going to work, but Buizel was not one to get emotional like this. She didn't cry when things didn't go her way, which only left her wondering what was happening to her.

She sniffled as she thought about what was really at stake here. That notion, coupled with how strongly Abra had struck it down, was probably to blame.

"Don't…do that, okay?" Abra grumbled, referring to her tears.

"Sorry, Abra…" she muttered gloomily.

Abra sighed loudly in irritation, and then leaned back in her swivel chair with her claw against her forehead. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before she spoke up again. "This is _really_ that important to you?"

"I think it is, yeah…" Buizel replied with a nod, "I haven't been sleeping well lately, and last night this was all I could think of. It kept me up until morning. I just…I need to see him. For real. I need to be in the same place as him. I need to-"

"Okay, I get it," Abra interrupted her, holding up a claw for silence.

"I'm sorry if I made it seem like I just wanted a joyride for fun, y'know?"

Abra sighed again. "I suppose I should not have been so harsh in responding to you…"

A question started to form in Buizel's mind, but she was hesitant to ask it for fear of setting off the Psychic-Type again. She waffled for a moment and eventually decided that she wanted to know the answer. "Um…Why _did_ you react so harshly? Is this something that the other employees have asked before, and you're tired of saying 'no'?"

"Not at all. You are the first to ever ask this."

"Oh, yeah?" Buizel replied in surprise.

"You recall the incident where I attempted to convince Anon to swap minds with me?"

Buizel's eyes widened a fraction. "Well, uh, sorta. You never talked about it, but rumours sorta went around…"

"I was in a similar line of thinking. Wanting the seemingly impossible, and a desire to escape this wretched world. Of course, that did not end up working out. Anon had no interest in leaving his world behind."

Buizel nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I knew about that part. That's why I knew I wanted to go to him, instead of trying to bring him here."

When Abra didn't say anything for a moment, Buizel glanced over at her. Abra was sitting still in her chair, her claws clasped together in front of her eerily stoic face. If Buizel didn't know any better, it would have seemed as if Abra had nodded off to sleep.

"Tell me," Abra spoke up, mildly startling Buizel, "How strong is this desire of yours?"

"I, uh…" Buizel frowned as she considered the question, and the answer brought a blush to her cheeks. "I…think I love him…"

Abra stared at her evenly for a moment, her face expressionless. "…Right," she eventually said, "For the sake of argument we will just take that at face value."

"…Hey, what? What's that mean, bwark?!" Buizel snapped.

"It's irrelevant. How much would you be willing to _give up_ to make this happen?"

"I…" Buizel stammered, still fixating on Abra's possible insult from just a moment ago, but her mind simmered a little as she thought about this next question. She realized that it was a pretty loaded question, and she started to think of possible answers. If there was a price to pay for meeting Anon, how high would she be willing to go?

"I…don't know for sure," Buizel replied, "I don't think I'd give up _everything_ , but I wouldn't be able to give a 'yes' or 'no' without being told what I'd have to give up."

Abra raised an eyebrow.

"…Why?" Buizel asked, a rush of excitement building in her gut, "Are you asking me this because it _is_ possible after all??"

" _Don't_ …get ahead of yourself," Abra interjected quickly.

Buizel simmered down, but kept her eyes on Abra intently.

"Ugh…" Abra grumbled, looking away as she talked, "I spoke incorrectly before. It is not so much 'impossible', but rather I do not believe it is possible."

Buizel furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "…Huh?"

"It's like asking if it will rain chocolate tomorrow. In the most technical sense, it's not _completely_ impossible. There could be some wild, crazy phenomenon that could perhaps result in this. But, do I honestly believe it's possible that it will rain chocolate tomorrow? No."

"…Oh," Buizel murmured with a skewed look on her face, "I…think I get it."

"If you must know, I have indeed looked into the possibility of this. Do you realize how much more data I could get from my experiments if Anon were here in the flesh? But, as far as I can tell, it does not seem possible."

"I see…" Buizel said. The answer was still just as much 'no' as it was before but, now that Abra had at least explained herself a bit, it softened the blow a little.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Abra replied somewhat robotically.

"All right then," Buizel said with a half-hearted shrug, "Sorry to bother you, I guess I'll go now. Try to get a nap or something…"

As Buizel was walking to the door, however, Abra sighed one last time and spoke up. "I'll assign myself for tomorrow and have a session with Anon. Maybe I'll study the current connection a little closer and see if there's anything I missed."

Buizel perked up as if she were on strings. "Really?" she yelped and whirled around on the spot, "You mean it?"

"Hey!" Abra snapped, "Don't raise your expectations unrealistically. Don't start expecting that it's going to rain chocolate tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, whatever…but you're going to try?"

"Ugh…Yes, I might as well. Can't do any harm."

Buizel let out a cheer, which only seemed to irritate Abra even more.

"For the record," Abra spoke up sharply, "I am not doing this just for you. This is something that could benefit all of us if it is indeed possible."

"Thank you so much, Abra!" Buizel said excitedly, not really listening to what Abra had just said, "I know you can do it. You're _stupid_ smart, bwark! You can figure out anything."

Abra grumbled softly. "Right now I am trying to figure out how to get you out of my office…"

"Right! Cool! I'll get out of your fur. Don't wanna bug that big brain of yours. I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah? Bwark!! I hope to hear some good news!" Buizel then proceeded to walk out of Abra's office with a pep in her step, despite how tired she was. Abra was saying, or yelling, some other stuff to her but she wasn't really listening. All she could think about was the fact that her hopes weren't completely dashed yet. There was still a chance.

"I'm coming, Anon! One way or another!"

 

…

 

The following day, Buizel was sitting in the break room with a troubled look on her face. She had been so tired yesterday that she had finally succumbed to a nap, which had ended up taking four hours. This had messed with her sleep schedule enough that she hadn't been able to get to sleep the previous night, and was now back to being tired again.

That wasn't the reason she looked troubled, though. She was troubled because Abra was going to have her session with Anon today. Buizel was stewing in anticipation over what the verdict would be after Abra analyzed…whatever she was going to analyze.

She was weary and her nerves were frayed. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Her desire to meet Anon face to face had not diminished at all since the moment she realized she was in love with him. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do with herself if it was indeed impossible to see him. The desire wasn't simply going to go away.

What if Abra didn't have an answer right away? She had no idea how she would end up interacting with Anon if she had a session with him before Abra had her answer. Would she reveal her desires, or keep them a secret so as not to raise expectations? If the answer was no, would she still be comfortable telling him she loved him?

She groaned as her forehead met the table. Why had life suddenly gotten so complicated?

"I don't think that's the proper way to teach yourself 'Headbutt', Buizel…"

Buizel rolled her head to the side so she could look at who had just entered the room, and saw that it was Grovyle. "Can Buizel even learn Headbutt…?" she asked lethargically.

Grovyle paid her attempt at humour with a half-smile, but went back to frowning soon after. "Still can't sleep?" she asked concernedly.

"To grossly oversimplify it, yes," Buizel answered.

"Oh, so it's a bit more than that? Ah, I see," Grovyle replied thoughtfully, "Well, I won't pry for the details unless you choose to give them."

Buizel sighed heavily and lifted her head slightly to look at one of the room's doors. Specifically, the one that led to the four rooms where Anon-sessions took place. Those rooms wouldn't be filled for another two and a half hours, which meant that was at _least_ how long she had to wait for the answer.

Grovyle picked up one of the chairs at the break room table and moved it so she could sit right next to Buizel. Instead of saying anything, Grovyle simply gave the troubled Pokémon a warm hug.

At first Buizel was unenthusiastic about Grovyle's attempt to ease her troubles, but soon enough a little rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. She leaned to the side and nuzzled herself into the hug, eventually managing to smile softly. How could she stay upset when there was a cute, very attractive girl hugging her?

"Just relax…" Grovyle said softly. She made no attempt to stop Buizel from affectionately nuzzling her.

"You smell nice…" Buizel mumbled. Though she couldn't see Grovyle's face, Buizel was pretty sure she had caused the larger Pokémon to flush with embarrassment.

"I'm a Grass-Type Pokémon," Grovyle replied, "Isn't that cheating?"

"I dun' care, bwark…"

Buizel could feel her anxious, troubled thoughts start to untangle. Her strong desires and hopes still remained, just as powerful as ever, but her head was a little clearer. All she needed was the warmth of a cute girl's hug.

"Heh…" Grovyle spoke up, "I'm happy to be here to support you, Buizel, but please don't fall asleep in my lap. This is not the best place for a nap."

"But I like it here…"

Buizel relished in the nice, comforting feel of Grovyle's hug. In Buizel's humble opinion, Grovyle was the most attractive Pokémon that worked for Abra. Buizel was gay and Grovyle was bisexual, so it was no surprise that the two had made it to the bedroom fairly soon after becoming co-workers. If it weren't for the fact that they _were_ co-workers, the two of them might have been going out at this point.

At the moment, all of Buizel's romantic feelings were spoken for, but her more physical needs were something else entirely.

"You wanna talk about it now?" Grovyle asked.

Buizel tilted her head so she could look up at Grovyle and gave her a bit of a sultry smile. "Not really."

Grovyle blushed immediately. "Oh gosh…That's not fair, Buizel. You know I can't resist when you give me those eyes…"

"Grovyle…" Buizel purred.

"Oh goodness. That…is what you want right now?"

"Life kinda sucks right now…I wanna forget about it all for a li'l bit." Buizel grinned, already starting to think about something a little more exciting. She started to reach down with one of her paws. "It's either this or get totally shitfaced drunk, and…This'll be more fun, mm?"

Grovyle quietly yelped as Buizel's paw found her rear-end and grabbed a pawful of her ass. Buizel smirked at her, already feeling the blood start to rush to certain parts of her body.

"Ah, this is…not the heart to heart I was planning on having…" Grovyle murmured, sounding distracted, "But I cannot deny that your idea sounds…somewhat enticing."

"Heh heh…" Buizel chuckled, giving Grovyle's ass a squeeze, "Wanna take a romp in the bed, you _sexy_ thing?"

Grovyle sighed, as if in defeat, but gave Buizel a sultry grin of her own. "You know I spoil you sometimes…"

"I appreciate it," Buizel replied with a cheeky grin.

"You're lucky you're so cute. Let's go, then," Grovyle said as she pulled back from her hug and stood up. Buizel excitedly stood up as well. It didn't take much to get the two of them in bed, honestly, and it wasn't always Buizel who instigated things either. They both liked to use each other for stress relief and even just a bit of fun here and there. In fact, it was Grovyle who had warmed Buizel up to the whole 'sleeping around at the office' thing.

Grovyle led Buizel to her bedroom, only a few hallways away. Buizel spent the entire time with her eyes glued to Grovyle's ass. The Grass-Type had a drop-dead sexy body that Buizel couldn't get enough of, and Buizel licked her lips as she thought about what was coming soon.

Before long, the two were in Grovyle's bedroom and the latter was sitting down on her bed. Buizel wandered over and sat down next to her. She was already wondering if doing this on a bed was a good idea, because simply sitting on the bed made her tired brain yearn for her to just lay down and get some sleep.

Grovyle seemed to notice her slightly wavering posture. "Are you gonna be able to stay awake for this?"

"Ah…" Buizel murmured, "I'll be fine. I might pass out later, though. Hope that's okay…"

"I suppose so. You're not on assignment today, right?"

Buizel shook her head and said, "No. I was supposed to go to work today, but I just couldn't."

"Oh dear. That's too bad," Grovyle said sympathetically.

Instead of saying anything else, Buizel simply leaned over and locked lips with the Grass-Type, who let out a muffled yelp in surprise. It didn't take long for Grovyle to get over the shock and lean back into the kiss, moaning softly as their tongues met. Buizel had been with some girls in the past who saw kissing as a romantic thing, but she did not share this mindset. In her mind, as kiss wasn't romantic unless one intends it to be.

Right now, the purpose of _this_ kiss was to explore every inch of this cute girl's mouth and begin the process of reducing her to a moaning mess.

Buizel broke the kiss, leaving Grovyle gasping softly. She didn't give the Grass-Type much time to recover before diving back in with another kiss, this time closing her eyes and pushing her tongue deeper into her mouth. Grovyle started to moan softly; music to Buizel's ears.

As Buizel held the kiss and explored Grovyle's mouth, she felt movement. She opened her eyes and glanced down, seeing that Grovyle had quickly kicked off the pair of pants she was wearing. She now sat on the bed in just her green panties, since she didn't usually wear a shirt. Buizel broke the kiss again and murred softly as she tilted her head to get a better look at the Grovyle's undergarment. Grovyle had many different copies of the same pair of green patterned panties, and Buizel wasn't complaining at all. They looked _really_ sexy.

Buizel brazenly reached one of her paws down between Grovyle's legs and started to rub the front of the panties. Grovyle gasped and squirmed softly. Buizel smiled as she enjoyed the silky feel of then, while a shiver ran up her spine as her paw traced over the outline of what was hidden underneath.

"I like a Pokémon who knows what she wants," Grovyle commented.

"I want 'em off," Buizel retorted playfully, "They're sexy as hell, but I want 'em off."

Grovyle gave her a grin, her eyes half-lidded. "Well get rid of them, then…" she said in a breathy voice. Grovyle then shifted herself back onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows and the headboard. She lifted her legs up onto the bed and spread them open, giving Buizel an inviting look.

Buizel's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the enticing display, with only those sexy panties left hiding the real treasure. She eagerly crawled onto the bed as well, situating herself between Grovyle and the wall, but with her head level with Grovyle's chest.

The horny little otter didn't hesitate long before reaching down and grasping the panties by the waistband. Grovyle lifted her legs up and brought them together so that Buizel could easily slide the panties off. Once they were off, they were quickly discarded to the side without a second thought, as Buizel's eyes were now locked on Grovyle's pussy.

Her mouth watered as she stared unashamedly at the Grass-Type's slit. She could feel a tingle in her own loins just from looking at it. Buizel was a huge fan of pussy, but there was something about Grovyle's that just made her want to dive in and chow down.

Grovyle, now completely naked, was blushing but also giving Buizel an aroused look. Buizel managed to tear her eyes away from Grovyle's pussy to meet her gaze, and then she crawled up Grovyle's chest to give her another deep kiss.

She instantly felt Grovyle's claws trying to remove her shirt, so she lifted her paws so this could be done. The shirt was tossed in the same direction as the panties, but as soon as it was gone Buizel went right back to her kiss. She started to let her paws wander across Grovyle's upper body, feeling her chest and the curves of her figure.

The kiss ended with a strand of saliva connecting the two Pokémon. "You're so sexy, bwark!" Buizel said.

"Mmm, you're not too bad yourself…"

Buizel let her paws drift south, and she used them to pull Grovyle's hind legs apart again. She took another good look at Grovyle's pristine pussy, looking almost virgin despite the fact that it most certainly was not. A few drops of arousal were starting to leak out. She leaned in closer so she could take in Grovyle's amazing scent, letting her hot breath fall upon the opening as she did.

Grovyle moaned softly and reached down between her legs, inserting a single digit inside of herself. Buizel watched the appendage slide in and out of her folds, getting quite wet in the process. Grovyle moaned again as she gently fingered herself. Buizel took a few moments to simply enjoy the show.

She then leaned forward over Grovyle's leg. She brought one of her paws up to her mouth and stuck one of her own digits inside, covering it in saliva. Then, while Grovyle continued to finger herself, Buizel snuck her paw underneath and slipped her digit into the Grass-Type's tailhole.

Grovyle immediately started to moan loudly. "Ohhhh…! Hah…Y-yes…! Oh fu…"

Buizel grinned to herself and continued to finger Grovyle's ass. She knew what Grovyle liked. She knew Grovyle's favourite kind of foreplay. Buizel slid her digit in and out, not going too deep inside but loving the way Grovyle's ass gripped so tightly onto her. While Grovyle wasn't exactly a fan of anal sex, she did enjoy the lighter side of the butt stuff.

"Nnnnf…!" Grovyle moaned. Buizel glanced up and saw that she was biting her lip. The two females continued their double-penetration fingering, and Buizel could see Grovyle getting more and more aroused with every passing second. The Grass-Type's scent became quite potent.

Eventually, Grovyle pulled her digit out of her pussy, making a tiny splash with her juices as she did. She was panting now, her pussy just slightly open and clearly dripping with need. Buizel grinned again and wiggled her digit around in Grovyle's ass a few more times before pulling it out as well.

"Lean back, sexy," Buizel commanded.

Grovyle did as she was told, leaning back more on the pillows. Buizel crawled over and situated herself between Grovyle's hind legs so that she was gazing directly at Grovyle's opening. She crawled forward a bit, placed her forepaws on Grovyle's hips, and then leaned down and dragged her tongue across the length of Grovyle's slit.

"Mmmm…" Buizel voiced her approval as her tongue traced the outer edges of Grovyle's pussy, getting an appetizing taste of her juices. She gave the outer area a few more good licks, making sure to slowly and deliberately drag her tongue across Grovyle's firm but soft, rubbery skin.

She couldn't hold herself off for much longer, though. After less than a minute, she pushed her tongue into the Grass-Type's opening and plunged it into the warm confines within. Grovyle moaned as Buizel's tongue slipped inside, and Buizel practically moaned herself as she was treated to the delectable taste of Grovyle pussy. Oh heavens, she would live on this stuff if she could.

Buizel started to swirl her tongue around, first exploring the 'shallow waters' and staying close to her pussy's opening. She made sure to press her tongue against every spot that she could find, and once she thought she'd found them all she started to push her tongue in deeper. Grovyle gasped and let out a strained breath as Buizel sunk her tongue into her. Buizel pushed her tongue down and down until her own muzzle was pressed right up against Grovyle's crotch. An overwhelming wave of Grovyle flavour assaulted her taste buds.

"Oh my gosh, Buizel…Oh…"

"Mmm…" Buizel closed her eyes and simply focused on eating Grovyle's pussy for a few moments. She pressed her tongue everywhere she could reach. She gathered up Grovyle's juices until her tongue was coated, and then brought it back into her mouth so she could greedily gulp it down.

Buizel then felt Grovyle's claw on the back of her head, gently but firmly holding her in place. Buizel certainly wasn't complaining as she feasted on Grovyle. She swirled her tongue around inside, stimulating her colleague as she tried to lap up more of her nectar.

She may or may not have also had a paw jammed down her swim trunks.

Buizel finally lifted her head when she started to run low on air. She took in a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh. Her muzzle was totally soaked and covered in Grovyle juices. She smiled as she eagerly licked her lips.

"Good heavens…" Grovyle murmured.

Looking up, Buizel saw that the Grass-Type had the biggest, sexiest rosy blush on her cheeks. She was panting and looked half way to delirious already.

"I can't get enough of you," Buizel commented somewhat cheekily, "You taste incredible, bwark! You might be the yummiest girl I've ever slept with."

Grovyle then leaned to the side slightly and looked behind Buizel. Buizel figured that she was looking at the paw she still had down her shorts and between her own hind legs. The Water-Type grinned saucily as she simply continued to finger herself.

"May I suggest something else?" Grovyle asked.

"Hm?"

"Lay down, if you would please. On your back."

Buizel did as requested and rolled over onto her back with her head facing the foot of the bed. Grovyle crawled forward, dripping on the bed as she went, and immediately reached for Buizel's swim trunks. A shiver of excitement ran up her spine as she allowed Grovyle to remove her last article of clothing. Their positions were now reversed, with Grovyle now between her hind legs and looking down at her pussy. Buizel grinned and spread her legs, feeling another rush of excitement as she exposed herself.

Grovyle didn't go down on her, though. Instead, Grovyle crawled further towards her and turned around. She then climbed on top of Buizel, straddling her with her larger, heavier frame. Buizel grinned in anticipation once she saw that Grovyle was 69'ing her. She kept her hind legs spread, but also reached up to grab Grovyle's ass which was now hovering above her face.

"Ah…" Grovyle gasped, "You eager little minx…"

Thankfully, the Grass-Type didn't waste any more time and lowered herself down on top of the Buizel. Grovyle kept herself braced with her knees and front claws so that she was not resting her entire weight on the smaller Pokémon, but Buizel did find herself suddenly smothered by Grovyle pussy. She eagerly plunged her snout back in for a second helping.

Grovyle gasped a couple of times, and then Buizel was finally treated to what she had been waiting for as Grovyle lowered her head and gave her slit a few long licks. Buizel squealed and murred into her colleague's pussy as her own was being tended to. She felt the Grass-Type's tongue run along the length of her slit a few times, and then poke inside.

Buizel couldn't help but moan as Grovyle's large tongue slid into her aching pussy. It had been a while since a girl had gone down on her, and Buizel was loving every minute of it. Grovyle was bisexual but had admitted to having spent more time in the bed with males. One would not have been able to guess that, though, based on how well Grovyle knew how to work another girl's pussy. While Buizel's tongue was focused on tasting and exploring, Grovyle's was getting to work stroking, pleasuring and touching all of the right places.

Time passed as the two girls maintained the 69 position and hungrily ate each other out. Buizel was drowning in euphoria. Her hind legs twitched and kicked as Grovyle's tongue stimulated her pussy, stoking the fire between her legs into a roaring bonfire. The wonderful sensations she felt down there were only enhanced by the taste and scent of Grovyle's delicious opening, with Buizel's muzzle still buried inside of it.

Grovyle pulled her tongue out and moaned loudly. "Buiz…Buizel…" she murmured in a strained voice, "G-get ready, sweetheart…!"

Buizel's eyebrows shot up in excitement. She redoubled the efforts of her tongue.

"Ahhhnnn…! I'm…I'm about to…Oh, goodness…!"

Grinning mischievously, Buizel shifted her muzzle so it brushed up against Grovyle's clitoris.

"Aaah!!" Grovyle exclaimed as she climaxed only a few seconds later. Her hind legs clenched up around Buizel's head, effectively locking her in place, and a visible shudder ran through her body. Again, Buizel wasn't complaining. She pulled her muzzle out and then eagerly opened it wide to catch her reward. Grovyle's pussy squirted sweet nectar right onto her tongue, and a veritable torrent of juice gushed out and ran down the Grass-Type's legs. Buizel caught every squirt and then leaned back in to lap up the excess.

Grovyle moaned and shuddered in post-orgasmic bliss for a few moments, but then dutifully ducked her head back down and returned to working on Buizel's pussy. Buizel, who was in the middle of licking up more Grovyle juice, moaned and closed her eyes. She had been pretty close before, but seeing her attractive colleague climax had been so incredibly arousing.

"Mah…M-my turn…!" she said in a shaky voice, feeling her orgasm coming on very quickly.

"Mnn…" Grovyle quietly moaned as she strained to sink her tongue as deep inside of the Water-Type as she possibly could. Buizel bucked her hips and shuddered in response, getting ever so close to cumming. She opened her eyes and stared up at the messy pussy that was the result of Grovyle's climax, and she could practically feel her arousal boiling deep in her belly.

What tipped her over the edge, however, came as a surprise. Buizel gasped loudly as Grovyle reached down with one of her claws, likely covered in either saliva or Buizel's own juices, and sunk two digits into her tailhole.

" _Bwark!!_ " she exclaimed, which was the only thing she had a chance to do before a powerful orgasm struck her. Waves of intense pleasure rippled through her body and she felt her pussy pulse and throb and clench down on Grovyle's tongue. She cried out long and hard as she rode her climax. It felt pretty amazing the whole way through, and afterwards the ecstasy started to ebb away and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of relief.

"Bwaar…Hah…" Buizel moaned as her climax came to an end, "Hoo…!"

Grovyle was likewise panting and making similar noises.

"That felt awesome!" Buizel said in a tired voice, "You're really great at that!"

"Girls do it so much better, hm?" Grovyle replied in a half-joking tone.

"Haha…! You taste so goooood, bwark…"

Grovyle rolled off of her and ended up lying on the bed next to her. "I rather enjoyed your sweet taste as well, Buizel."

Buizel tilted her head to look at the other Pokémon, seeing the healthy rosy blush that still adorned her cheeks. "You're cute when you blush."

Her blush nearly tripled and she hid her face. "Stop! No I am not…!"

"Yes you are. It's adorable."

"Don't! Quit it!" Grovyle retorted with a smile, "Maybe I'll just never blush ever again. How does that sound?"

"You would do the world a disservice like that?"

"Oh goodness, Buizel. You're horrible…"

Buizel sat up straight on the bed and looked down at Grovyle with her forepaws crossed. "Well, if that's the way you're gonna be then I guess I'll just have to _make_ you blush."

Grovyle gasped in mock disbelief. "You wouldn't!"

"You brought this on yourself, now suffer the consequences."

"Oh good heavens…What are you going to do to me?" Grovyle asked. She was trying to sound small and afraid, but a hint of lustful breathiness slipped into her voice and her eyes glazed over a bit with arousal.

Buizel just smirked and said, "This." She then pounced on Grovyle and rolled her onto her back. Buizel quickly straddled her, sitting on top of her lower half in a position not dissimilar from the 'Cowgirl' sex position. She leaned forward, bracing her forepaws against Grovyle's chest, and stared huskily into Grovyle's wide eyes.

Then she started to move her hips.

"Aah! Ohhh, Buizel…!" Grovyle started to moan immediately.

Buizel smirked to herself as she started to grind her pussy against Grovyle's. Shivers ran up her spine as the two drenched slits met and shared a kiss. Their clits brushed against one another, drawing out a shuddering moan from both parties. Buizel could feel her folds parting and sliding against the folds of her colleague, and she let out a satisfied sigh as the two pussies were squished together in a tender but incredible-feeling embrace.

She was a _huge_ fan of tribadism. She didn't consider sex with another girl complete unless tribbing happened.

"Aah…Aahhh…Unnn…" Grovyle moaned and panted below her. Buizel could only imagine that the Grass-Type was feeling the same amazing sensations that she was feeling. The way their pussies rubbed against each other was indescribable to her. It was so titillating and naughty, with just a hint of tenderness and even teasing.

After a while of slowly grinding against the Grass-Type, she then started to hump faster. Grovyle's moans grew in pitch, and Buizel wore a satisfied smile. Sex was not a competition, but she enjoyed coming out on top sometimes. She only hoped that Grovyle had enough energy to last for round after round. Buizel didn't want to leave the bedroom until the sun went down.

 

…

 

While the sun hadn't set when the two exhausted females finally exited the bedroom, it was the start of sunset. 5pm had rolled around, and four other Pokémon were currently engaging in their 'sessions'. Thinking about this didn't upset Buizel too much, but that was because her brain was drunk on sex at the moment.

About halfway through their wild romp, Grovyle had tried to encourage Buizel to talk about what was bugging her. However, the Water-Type's hormones wouldn't allow it, and soon enough even Grovyle couldn't resist another round. In the end, though, the sex had been relaxing and therapeutic in a way, and it had distracted her from her negative thoughts for most of the day.

Buizel had been wandering the hallways later that day, feeling somewhat carefree for the moment, when she nearly had a head-on collision with Abra. The Psychic-Type had briskly pushed past her and said "Don't bother me until tomorrow!"

At first Buizel had been put off by Abra's rude behaviour. Then she remembered that Abra had just come from a session with Anon, and Abra had told her to wait until after said session to hear more about possibly going to Anon's world. Since she was in such a rush, Buizel could only assume that something big was on her mind that she was trying to focus on.

 _Then_ she realized that whatever was on her mind must have been really, really big, because Abra had walked past her.

 _Walked_.

Abra does not walk. She Teleports.

So, unfortunately, Buizel ended up right back where she started. It was now the middle of the night, she was in her bed, and she could not sleep at all. The strong possibility of Abra working towards a way for her to get to Anon was running rampant through her brain.

The anticipation was killing her. Did Abra have a lead? If she did, would it work out? Would she succeed in finding a way to get her to Anon? What would it entail? Would it have a high probability of success? But, what if she didn't? What if Abra was fruitlessly spinning her wheels and wouldn't get to any solution at all? What if she never did?

Buizel groaned and rolled over onto her side. "Why did I have to fall in love with a glove? It's making things so inconvenient!"

She sighed, in spite of her wry attempt at humour. It was still so strange to be in love with Anon. It was something that had hit her like a ton of bricks out of nowhere, but she simply couldn't deny it. Anon was all she could think about. Anon was all she really cared about at the moment. She could honestly say that if Abra's side of things didn't turn out, it would become her life's goal to reach Anon somehow, some way.

She really hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

Sighing again after some more minutes tossing and turning, Buizel sat up and turned on both the lights and the TV in her room. She wasn't going to get any sleep so she figured she might as well entertain herself.

"Let's see…" she murmured as she turned to a small shelf on the far wall which held all of her DVDS. It was modestly sized and full of a good selection of material she enjoyed.

" _Action/Adventure_ , _Comedy_ , or _Lesbian Porn_?"

 

…

 

Another sleepless night later, Buizel dragged herself out of bed and ended up half-awake at the break room table once again. There were two empty cups of coffee next to her, neither of which had done their job. She had called in sick to work for the second day in a row, and wasn't looking forward to facing her boss the next time she went in. He was a dickass.

"GOOD MORNING, BUIZEL!!"

Buizel actually fell right out of her chair. " _Fuck!_ " she exclaimed, too tired and annoyed to focus on her uncharacteristic choice of language, "Rhydon!! The hell is your goddamn problem?!"

"WHAT?"

Buizel held a paw to her head and grimaced hard. "I haven't gotten any sleep in the past four or five days. I'm _exhausted_ and by head hurts. I really don't need this right now!"

Rhydon tilted his head and gave her a confused expression. "SOUNDS LIKE I'M EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED!" he bellowed, "EXERCISE IS A GREAT WAY TO TREAT A HEADACHE, AND I WAS JUST GRABBING A SNACK BEFORE I DO SOME WARMUPS IN MY ROOM BEFORE HEADING TO THE GYM."

Buizel was cowering on the floor now and covering both her ears with her paws. "Please stop, I'm begging you," she whined, "I know you can't help it, but I can't handle it… It's hard enough dealing with all this stress and nonsense without your 'up-to-eleven' voice." After a brief pause, she glanced up and gave him a dubious look. "Exercise is good for headaches…??"

"OF COURSE!"

"Where did you hear that? That sounds like the opposite of something that would help a headache!"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! EXERCISE IS GOOD FOR _EVERYTHING_."

Buizel grimaced again and hid behind her paws in a futile attempt to escape the relentless soundwaves. "All right, screw it. I'm out. I'll talk to you later. _Please don't follow me_." Before she even got a response, Buizel was on her paws and dashing out the door.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO-"

"No!!"

With that last remark, Buizel closed the door behind her and took off down the hallway towards whatever refuge she could find. She sighed to herself, already feeling a bit guilty about her harsh tone. Rhydon was a good guy, but sometimes it seemed like the only thing he was good for was testing the limits of just how much she could take.

Buizel rounded the corner, still intent on getting as far away from Rhydon's voice as possible, and ran straight into Abra.

"Ow!" Buizel cried out as she stumbled back and landed on her ass again.

"There you are!" Abra exclaimed, "Come with me."

"Wh-"

Before Buizel knew what was happening, she had been Teleported to Abra's office. She let out a dizzy groan and held her throbbing head. Unexpected Teleportation was the last thing she needed to experience.

"Get up!" Abra said, sounding incensed, "Or whatever. Lay on the ground while I talk. I don't care."

"Abra…" Buizel groaned as she tried to sit up, "This'd better be important, 'cus right now all I really wanna do is crawl back into bed and take a Wailord-sized dosage of Tylenol…" Once she was sitting up and her head wasn't spinning quite as much, her eyes shot open. "Wait! _Is_ this important? Did you…Did you figure something out??" she exclaimed as she remembered what Abra had been up to.

Abra looked agitated, but with her usually-neutral expression it was hard to tell if this was because of something exciting or something irritating. "I've stumbled onto something," she said.

Buizel perked up immediately. "You figured something out?" she asked almost breathlessly, "About me and…going to…A-Anon?" Buizel felt the world around her slow to a crawl as she anxiously awaited the next word to come out of Abra's mouth.

"Well…"

Buizel held her breath.

"…Yes."

"Aaahhh!! Yes! Oh my gosh!"

Abra immediately held up her claws. "Yes, _maybe_! Don't have an aneurysm let."

"Woo! I _knew_ you could do it, Abra!"

"I haven't 'done' anything yet!"

"But, but, but…! You called me in here! That must mean you have _something_ to show me, right? Right, right, right? Bwark!!"

" _Are you going to let me talk??_ "

Buizel wilted slightly at Abra's raised voice and took a step back, then nodded respectfully. Inside she was still bubbling with excitement, but she tried to keep it under control.

Abra sighed in exasperation before speaking again. "You of course recall the time where I tried to convince Anon to swap minds with me."

"Uh huh," Buizel said and nodded.

"And you must know that he declined and this caused some…friction."

Buizel nodded again, a bit more demurely this time.

"Well, when I was…'upset' at him, something strange happened. Anon was in a session with Sandslash and the latter called me over to ask me a question that I don't remember. Somehow the topic moved over to the notion that I was going to replace Anon, and neither Sandslash nor Anon took this revelation well."

Buizel's eyes widened but she stayed silent. Sandslash had told everybody about this afterwards, including her, and she could remember being quite upset.

"Well, when Anon, Sandslash and I were arguing, the connection with Anon crashed. The whole system crashed completely. _Everything_ shut down and had to be rebooted. I had to cancel the rest of the sessions that day, and for a short time I was concerned that the connection had been severed entirely."

"Wow, really?" Buizel replied. She hadn't known about that part.

"At first I chalked it up to a random crash that had just happened at an ironic time. Nothing is perfect after all, not even myself or the devices I create. However, the system had not crashed like that before, nor has it crashed like that since. Even when _certain_ individuals tax the system's resources, it still does nothing more than overheat or lag.

"So I started to wonder exactly what had happened, but I never managed to find the cause. The system had crashed so hard that there hadn't even been any error logs left behind. I forgot about it, until you brought up your 'request', and it made me recall a theory that I had dismissed."

Buizel perked up, curiously wondering what the possible connection could be.

"Buizel, do you know _how_ the system is connected to Anon's world?"

"Not a goddamn clue," Buizel replied with a little snicker.

Abra gave her a wry look before explaining. "It's connected to Anon himself. More specifically, his brain and its brainwaves. After all, studying brainwaves was the whole point of this experiment. That's why the system cannot run unless Anon is at his personal computer, but also why it continues to run when Anon has fallen asleep."

Buizel thought back to the times she had been on five-peg with Anon late at night and he had fallen asleep before finishing the puzzle. It had happened to a few of her coworkers as well.

"Tell me, Buizel, what is a major component of the brain?" She didn't even wait for her to answer before continuing. "Emotions. The brain is used for thinking, functioning, and _emotions_. I realized that the system might have crashed back then because Anon had gotten extremely upset during the verbal altercation, and it overloaded the system completely because I had not programmed in anything to handle emotions.

"Well, I looked into the systems and ran some quick diagnostics and tests while Anon was solving puzzles today, and there is definitely a connection that I had previously overlooked. Strong emotions can indeed interact with the metaphysical connection across dimensions and manifest itself in some unorthodox ways that could possibly be acclimatized."

At first Buizel had been excited, but then her head started to roll as Abra started using complex words. "Bwuh…" she murmured in incomprehension.

Abra gave her a flat look. "I do not understand how any of that could have gone over your head. I could _not_ have made it any simpler…"

Buizel gave her a bug-eyed look at that remark. She then shook her head and decided to just circle back around to the point at hand. "So…You're saying with this emotions thing…there's a way to get me to Anon?"

"Well…" Abra started, but then trailed off. For the smallest fraction of a second, there was a troubled look on her face, but moments later it was gone. In its place, Abra affixed her with a hard gaze. "Buizel," she addressed her sternly, "How badly do you want to go to Anon's world?"

Buizel's eyes went wide. "…More than anything," she replied in a quiet voice, "I…I have to see him. I want to be there, I want to feel him, I…want him to know how much…how much I love him…"

"How much would you be willing to give up in order to make it work?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got heavier as Buizel mentally reeled from the question. She tried to think about it rationally at first, asking herself what would be too much to give up. However, her thoughts kept turning back to how prevalent Anon was in her thoughts and how she couldn't sleep at night just being away from him. In a very short time, Anon had become the single most important thing in her life.

"…Anything," she finally answered.

Abra's expression didn't change. "What if it was uncertain that the process would work?"

"I'd still try it. I gotta at least try."

"What if failure would mean injury, sickness, or worse for you?"

Buizel stiffened slightly. She knew what Abra was implying with the last part of that question. Still, though such a thought frightened her, it still didn't deter her. "You only live once, Abra…" she said with an awkward grin, "Besides, I've known you long enough. If it was more likely that I…wouldn't make it, then you wouldn't even let me try."

Still, Abra's expression was as motionless as a statue's. There was a moment of quiet throughout the room, before Abra spoke up one last time.

"And what if…you couldn't come back?"

There it was. That was the big question that Abra had been waiting to drop on her. Buizel had been spending all this time wanting so badly to visit Anon, but she hadn't considered that it might be a one-way trip. Was this desire of hers still strong enough that she would be willing to leave her whole life behind and start over in _another dimension_? To leave her friends and family behind for good?

"I…"

She furrowed her brow as more sobering thoughts came to her. What friends? The closest friends that she had were employees of Abra, and Anon was going to continue corresponding with them even if she crossed over. They could still stay in touch somehow. Also, she hadn't really talked with her family all that much in a long time, and they lived so far away anyway. If she really wanted to, she could get Anon to ask one of the other Pokémon here to write them a letter or phone them.

Even now, as she contemplated this incredibly life-altering choice, her thoughts kept swimming back to Anon. She was positively drunk on him. He was stuck in her head and she couldn't get him out. Her heart still fluttered when she thought of him, even when thinking about the possibility that Abra might trap her in an alien dimension.

What was there to lose? Really? Furthermore, there was something amazing to be gained. She had developed such an intensely close connection with Anon. If it were up to her, she would sit in that 'session' room and talk with him for hours and hours every single day.

The way he used that disembodied glove on her spoke volumes of his character. Anon could have easily just used to glove to play with the males and females at his disposal. After all, they were technically contractually obligated to lie back and let him use their bodies as a reward for solving puzzles. However, Anon wasn't like that at all. He paid close attention and learned how Buizel's body worked, and carefully adjusted his technique so that _she_ would get the most out of the experience, not just him.

The things he could do with that glove were only a window as to what the _real_ Anon could possibly do. Buizel hadn't realized it until as few days ago, but Anon had been unintentionally teasing her with that damn glove. Close, intimate contact with Anon was all she wanted now. It was all she could think about. Just closing her eyes she could imagine his real hands running through her fur, his warm body pressed up against hers, and his…

Buizel shook her head. She hurriedly cleared her mind before she got herself wet in the middle of Abra's office.

"I'd do it."

Abra arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Absolutely," Buizel answered with a nod, "It's true I'd be giving up a big part of my life, but…I dunno if that's the right way to think about it. It's like moving halfway across the world. You might never get to see the Pokémon you used to know, but there's a whole new world of things to explore and experience in this new place you're in… I would be a little sad if I couldn't come back, but I think I would be very excited to see what a new life out there would be like…with him…"

"'With him'…Of course…" Abra grumbled. She then lowered her stoic mask and sighed a little. "Well, then, I suppose I can ask you."

Buizel perked up once again. "Huh? Ask me what?"

"I… _may_ have discovered a way to send Pokémon to Anon's world. _MAY_ have found!" Abra added that last part with a raised claw before Buizel could get too excited and scream. "The _problem_ is…" Abra continued, her tone making it clear that this was not meant to be a 'happy' answer, "…that I have absolutely no way of testing this particular course of action…"

Abra then gave Buizel a hard look and said, "That is, of course, unless I send somebody over as a test."

Buizel was silent for a moment, then gasped softly. "Y-you mean…?"

"I can _attempt_ to send you to Anon's world, but only if you are willing to let me unethically use you as a live experiment for an untested theory."

"Yes!!"

Abra paused for a moment, and then gave Buizel a flabbergasted look. "You didn't even think about it!"

Buizel shook her head, smiling ear to ear. "I didn't have to!" she replied giddily, "The answer is yes! Yes, yes, absolutely yes!!"

She could swear she saw Abra's eye twitch. "You…" Abra muttered, "You _do_ understand what I just said to you, right? The whole thing about essentially using you as a tool to test an unverified theory that could result in desertion or death?"

"Nah!" Buizel said jovially, "That's not gonna happen. You're so super-duper smart, Abra. I mean, c'mon! You set up a way to have sex with someone in a different dimension! You're so awesome there's no way you could screw it up!"

"I…" Abra paused for a moment, looking a tad bewildered. "While I do appreciate your praising my intellect…you might be placing too much faith in me, Buziel. As I _just_ said not two minutes ago, 'Nothing is perfect, not even myself'.

"Oh don't be silly," Buizel replied with a giggle, "When have you ever failed anything??"

That time, Abra's eye _definitely_ twitched. " _Lots_ of times!!" Abra exclaimed, "Did you forget the whole thing about my failure with Anon and the whole brain swapping thing?"

Buizel waved her paw dismissively. "That's different. I mean you never fail at things that you have to use your smarts for! I mean, c'mon. Tell me right now. What's the square root of one thousand, five hundred and seventy-two point six?

"Approximately thirty-nine point six five six. What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm on board! I give my consent, or whatever. Make it happen! Do whatever you need to do! As long as I get to see Anon, I'll do it!"

Abra took a moment to stare long and hard at Buizel, as if trying to see a hint of deception in her eyes. Or, perhaps, insanity. Buizel was too busy being excited, though, and trying to keep from running over to the nearest bed and jumping up and down on it like a cub. She wasn't just blowing smoke; she truly felt that Abra's concerns about possible failure were null and void. That's just how smart Abra was.

"…You're really, truly serious about this?" Abra asked.

"Yes!"

"This might kill you."

Buizel rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "It's not gonna kill me. Not with you behind the wheel."

"I don't feel like you're taking this seriously enough."

"Yes I am! If it was _any_ body else besides you, I'd be seriously concerned and probably wouldn't do it. But, you? I mean, you're not the nicest Pokémon and sometimes you can be kind of an ass, but when it comes to your intellect I feel totally confident putting my life into your claws."

A mix of emotions ran across Abra's face for about a second. "…I see," she eventually settled on saying.

"So…We're gonna do it?"

Abra sighed and said, "I suppose so, yes. Truth be told, I _do_ want to conduct this experiment. If it's successful, I plan to offer this to everybody working here."

Buizel laughed and said, "I'm sure Anon would appreciate that! So, what now?"

"Well, I still have to set it up. It might take a while, so you might as well come back tomorrow. Hopefully it'll be ready by then."

"Oh, gosh! I dunno if I can wait that long!" Buizel replied, "Gaaah, I'll do it though! It's for Anon! I'll probably spend yet _another_ night without any sleep because of just how excited I am, but whatever! It'll all be worth it!!"

Abra's eyebrows were raised. When Buizel gave her a questioning look, Abra simply said, "…Interesting emotional responses. If you don't get horribly killed in this experiment, could I probe your brain later?"

 

…

 

Buizel felt like a frazzled mess.

It was the next day, following another mostly-sleepless night, and Abra had gotten the 'experiment' set up. If there wasn't a clerical error or something else that would postpone the event, then this was going to be Buizel's last few minutes in this dimension. Or, as she preferred to think about it, just minutes away from seeing Anon.

She was presently sitting in one of the session rooms, with the door securely locked. No-one would be bothering them, which was good because Abra had sworn Buizel to keep this under wraps. Buizel hadn't told any of her friends and coworkers that she was undertaking this. She had written an e-mail that Abra was supposed to send them in the event that she wouldn't be able to return, but nothing beyond that.

Buizel was about to possibly, _hopefully_ , change the course of her life dramatically. It was time to say enough to her interesting but ultimately straightforward, stagnant lifestyle and take a huge step forward. She had found her soulmate, and if everything went right today she was going to meet him.

At least it felt a little relaxing to be doing this in such a familiar location. These rooms were the place where she had interacted with Anon, so it felt sort of fitting that one of them would be her doorway to his world.

What wasn't so familiar, though, was the multitude of wires and diodes attached to her. Abra had said she was going to use her as a science experiment for an untested theory, but now she really felt like one.

"You got any more things to stick on me?" she asked glibly, "I think there's still a few square centimetres of open fur on my ass."

"Very funny. Stop distracting me," Abra replied dryly. The Psychic-Type was busy focusing on a collection of laptops, readouts and other devices she had hauled in, all of which were connected to Buizel in some way. If she didn't know any better, Buizel would have thought Abra was trying to upload her onto the internet.

"Is it gonna be much longer?" Buizel asked, "I can't keep sitting still for this long…"

"I am making final preparations so that I do not replace your eyeballs with your ovaries. Keep your fur on and be patient."

Buizel skewed her lips impatiently and glanced off to the side. She felt like she was on the lift of a rollercoaster and was approaching the top of the highest drop of the ride. The present was so dull and uninteresting, but the very near future was unbelievably exciting.

"You remember the rules, right?" Abra spoke up.

"Yes," Buizel replied in an irritated tone, "Relax and don't try to stand up right away when I arrive because my muscles might not work right at first, keep my eyes closed during the process so I don't burn out my retinas, and trust Anon's judgement regarding if his world is ready to see me or not."

Abra paused her work and turned to give her a hard look. "…And??"

Buizel gave her an overly-dramatic frown. "Yeah, I know. And the 'no fun rule'."

"Do not engage in sexual activity or masturbation, and _especially_ do not orgasm until 24 hours have passed. Doing so could very _very_ badly screw with your brainwaves and turn you into a vegetable."

"Ugh…" Buizel sighed, "Do you know how hard that's gonna be?"

"No, and for your own safety, I suggest you refrain from finding out how 'hard' it is either."

Buizel just slouched forward and grumbled. It really was a small price to pay considering what was about to happen, and she was just being a grump because she was impatient and anxious. She hadn't had a chance to speak with Anon since her realization of her love for him. Even though it was going to pain her greatly, she had convinced herself that she was not going to profess her love right away. After all, she was about to cross time and space to unexpectedly pop into his dimension, and that was going to be surprising enough.

As she thought about it, she realized 24 hours might be the perfect length after all. After that, she could fuck Anon for hours and then exclaim her love from the rooftops.

At least ten or twenty minutes passed before Abra spoke up again. "All right," she said, "Let's do this."

Buizel perked up. "It's ready??" she asked excitedly.

"Mhm…"

"What's the matter?" Buizel asked, "You don't sound very enthusiastic."

Abra gave her a look that was at least half a glare. "I do not share your unquestioning confidence in my abilities."

"What d'you mean?"

"Ugh…You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Buizel tilted her head, genuinely confused.

Abra let out a groan and shook her head, and then eventually responded. "I…consider you a…friend, okay? I know I'm not the best at showing it, and I don't really like 'friendship' in the first place, but…You and everyone in this house, you're not just all employees and test subjects."

"…Really?" Buizel replied, eyes wide.

Abra's look soured. "Don't get all sappy! I didn't say we're 'super bestie best buds' or anything. I wouldn't say we're _good_ friends, but…" She sighed in frustration again. "The point is…I would be less than pleased if I ended up killing you here."

Buizel frowned. "Abra…" she said, feeling just a little bit touched, "You won't kill me. You're super smart, Abra. It's…kinda freaky how smart you are. If this experiment fails, I'm going to be _really_ surprised."

"Pshaw! You'll be a little more than 'surprised'. More like…'incinerated'."

"C'mon, Abra," Buizel said, shaking her head, "That's just negative talk. I know you can do this. I want this so bad, and I know you can do it for me! I trust you! I have faith in you! If you need to take time to make sure everything's right then fine, go ahead, but I know you can do this!"

Abra grumbled under her breath, looking no less pleased about the proceedings and turning to look at one of the laptops. "This is your last chance to bow out," she said, not averting her eyes from the computer screen.

Buizel took a pause and ran everything through her brain one last time. Her strong desires to meet and be with Anon still trumped everything else. "Not a chance," she replied.

"All right…" Abra said warily, "Let's begin."

Abra started pushing a few buttons, while Buizel tried to contain her excitement and sit still. "So, do I have to do anything or is this just automatic?" the latter asked.

"That's a good question," Abra replied, "I actually do need your cooperation here. Now, I trust you remember this whole line of thinking. The connection with Anon's world has a connection with strong emotions, and that is how we are going to hopefully send you through. This might be a bit of a messy process since this is still an experiment, but what I know for certain is that to actuate the necessary trans-dimensional synergy to create an anti-orthogonal matrix not entirely unlike a syzygy, complex cognitive processes must be generated within your neurocircuitry."

Buizel felt her brain melting out of her ears. "…Huh?"

Abra folded her claws together and let out a slow breath of air. "You need to display a strong emotional connection with Anon, which will act as the catalyst and, again 'hopefully', open the way forward."

"Oh…" Buizel said, understanding a little better, "Well, uh…How exactly am I supposed to do that? I mean, specifically? I have strong feelings for Anon, but I don't see dimensional portals opening up all day around me."

"It must be strong and focused," Abra clarified, "Take the following as an example. If Anon was a murderer who had killed everybody you love, then this device would be able to bring you to him if you were to shut everything else out and simply focus on the pure, raw anger and hatred you would feel for him. The unending desire to make him pay for what he has done. The boundless striving you feel for revenge, and the endless, uncureable sorrow that he has forced upon you."

Buizel stared at Abra with a horrified expression. "…Abra, that's _awful_! How could you say something like that?!"

"But you get my point?"

"Well…Yeah, I guess…But-"

"Good. Obviously these are not the sort of emotions you feel towards Anon, so instead focus on whatever it is that is driving you to go and see him."

Buizel still felt a bit perturbed after Abra's rather graphic example. "All right, I guess that makes sense. I'm pretty sure I can do that. Should I do it now?"

Abra gestured with her claw and said, "Go ahead. Everything should be ready, although it might not work right away. I still need to adjust a few things while the machine is reading you."

"Um…All right. Cool." Buizel took a moment to think about what she was going to think about. She decided to turn around and sit on the bed facing away from Abra. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to relax herself. She tried to pretend that Abra wasn't in the room with her, and she tried to ignore her excitement of what she was trying to accomplish here.

She started to think of Anon, which wasn't very difficult. Like always, thoughts of him came rushing to her brain unbidden. She at first thought about all of his positive qualities; all the things about him that made her smile. His kindness, his sociability, his empathy, his sense of humour. She thought about the times he had talked to her when she had been feeling down and had helped her feel better. Just thinking about all of this made her feel lighter than air and painted a big smile on her muzzle.

She realized, though, that those were not the reasons she wanted to _go_ to Anon. The fact that he was such an amazingly nice person was one thing, but she needed focus on her need to see him. She thought about Anon again and focused on the fact that he was a whole dimension away, so close and yet so far out of reach. She thought back to all of her sleepless nights, yearning fruitlessly to see him in person. To talk to him, to hang out with him, to hug him.

To love him.

Buizel felt her heart beat a little faster as she thought about the fact that she had fallen in love with Anon. It felt so heartwarming just to be able to admit that to herself and everybody around her. She had never before felt such a strong desire to be with somebody else than she did with Anon.

She thought about nothing except for Anon. She closed off her mind to everything else and just focused on him. That desire she felt deep inside of her was stronger than ever. With nothing else to focus on, she realized just how strongly it burned in the pit of her chest. Hopefulness, yearning, and longing were what she felt, all equally as strong.

"This isn't working."

Buizel jumped slightly in surprise, having almost completely forgotten that Abra was still in the room with her. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the Psychic-Type. "It's not…?"

Abra shook her head, her eyes glued to the laptop screen. "It's detecting your emotions, but nothing is catalysing."

It felt like a knife had gone through her heart. "Y-you mean it's not gonna work…?" she whimpered, afraid to hear the answer that would definitively cut her off from Anon for good.

"Well, for what it's worth, your emotions are quite strong. Stronger than I would have expected, honestly. I suppose you weren't exaggerating your feelings about Anon." Abra then shook her head. "But I would have thought this would be strong enough. Apparently not."

A bit of Buizel's fear washed away, though not all of it. "You mean I'm not…'feeling' hard enough?"

"You are focusing on your emotions and nothing else, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I…well, I mean…I focused on them so much it…started to hurt."

Abra furrowed her brow and skewed her lips. "That _is_ the correct course of action…Clearly you were not holding anything back."

Buizel frowned as worries started to return to her. "I-I can try again! Gimme a bit more time this time. Let me really dive deep into myself, or whatever." She turned back away from Abra and shut her eyes before the Psychic-Type could even reply.

"You can, I suppose. However, it looks as if my theory was correct but the threshold might be too high."

Buizel ignored her, refusing to give up. She latched onto that sense of fear. The horrible feeling she got in her gut when it had seemed like Anon was going to be out of her reach for good. A tiny grimace appeared on her muzzle as she focused in on her worries and anxieties. The thought of never being able to see Anon hurt. It hurt badly, and that only added fuel to the already-strong sense of desire she felt. Buizel practically opened her heart and let everything flow out at once. The strong, uncensored flow of raw emotion was painful to endure, and she even started to cry a little.

But nothing happened. Abra didn't say anything. It wasn't working.

Buizel clenched her eyes shut even tighter and growled under her breath, frustrated at the lack of success. What was with Abra's stupid machine anyway? Couldn't it see how strong her feelings for Anon were? She was crazy about Anon! She was almost obsessed with him. His voice was in her head, but she wanted so much more. It felt so awful to want so much and to be denied any of it. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to see him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to kiss him…

Kiss him…Caress his body…Share her body with him. She wanted to experience Anon right down to the core.

She _wanted_ him!

Buizel gasped out loud. _That's it!!_

Without a second thought, Buizel jammed one of her paws right down her swim trunks and began to finger herself. The response from her body was immediate. With so many thoughts of Anon running through her mind, the spike of pleasure she felt was intense. She spread her legs apart to give herself better access and continued to slide her digit into her already-soaked pussy.

Waves and waves of incredible sensations washed over her whole body. She continued to think about Anon and all of his positive qualities. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, fingering herself faster and faster. She occasionally tried to rub her paw along the edges of her folds, but mostly she just focused on pressing her one digit into her as deeply and as quickly as she could.

"… _What_ are you doing?!" came Abra's incredulous exclamation.

Buizel just ignored her as she started to pant and moan.

"Time and place, Buizel!" Abra shouted, sounding quite annoyed, "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

The room started to fill with the lewd, wet sound of her digit moving in and out of her pussy. Buizel didn't pay much attention to anything around her. She focused on thoughts of Anon, and memories of her amazing 'glove sessions' with him.

"My god, I know I basically run a sex shop here but I was hoping it wouldn't turn anybody into uncontrollable nymphomaniacs! Would you cut it-" Abra fell silent in mid-sentence, and there was a brief moment of quiet before she spoke up again.

"Wait…" Abra said, "Wait a minute…It's…It's working! The device is picking up on your thoughts and it's…What the hell? Your brainwaves are insane! They're off the chart!"

"Anon…" Buizel whispered, already close to cumming. Now that she was focused on the idea of sex with Anon, she couldn't think about anything else and it was driving her crazy. She was filled with a deep, primal need like she had never, ever felt before. It felt like she was going to _die_ if she didn't get what she needed.

And what she needed was Anon.

_Now._

"Buizel, keep going! I don't know exactly what you're doing, but keep doing it! This is exactly what the program needs! The catalyst is…It's…!"

Buizel was starting to moan loudly now, not caring at all about the fact that Abra was in the room with her. She was working her paw between her hind legs so hard that it was starting to ache, but she didn't slow down. It felt like she was going through her first heat all over again, but twice as worse.

"Oh my god, it's happening…" Abra's stunned statement barely reached her ears.

"Aaah!!" Buizel cried out loudly. She had never felt this good masturbating before. This was incredible. Her head was filled with all of the things Anon could do with her. All of the things he could do _to_ her. She eagerly imagined herself laying down, submitting herself to his every whim. Whatever he wanted, he would get. So long as she was there too.

Her whole body tensed up and she felt herself teetering on the edge of orgasm. Her paw hurt like hell, and the back of it was badly irritated from rubbing against the inner lining of her swim trunks, but the rest of her body felt indescribably good. She worked a second digit inside of herself, crying out as she stretched herself a little bit more. It wasn't _nearly_ enough, but it was the best she could do.

"Anon…!" she moaned as she slammed those two digits deep into her soaking depths, jolting her whole system with a powerful bolt of pleasure. "Anon!! Anon, aaah!!" Her vision started to go white.

"Anon, I love youuuu!!!" Buizel exclaimed as she came hard. Her pussy clamped down on her two digits and within seconds her swim trunks were totally soaked. She continued to cry out as she rode the insane orgasm. It overcame her entire body. Everything felt tingly. It felt like she was weightless and was drifting off to nirvana.

Her climax was so incredibly intense, that eventually her brain simply couldn't handle it anymore. Right as the euphoria hit an intense peak, she blacked out a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There's one more chapter coming!


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh god…_

_Ohhh goddddd…_

_Everything hurts!_ Every _thing hurts!!_

Buizel was in pain. Her whole world was exhaustion, aches and pains. It felt like she'd gone ten rounds with a Machamp with her paws tied behind her back. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Buizel decided to just lay there and see which happened first; the pain alleviating, or inevitable death.

To make matters worse, her head was totally swimming. Everything was hazy thoughts and even hazier memories. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. The only thing she was certain of was how much everything hurt.

A nebulous amount of time passed, and the pain finally started to die down. The fog cleared from her head a bit, enough for her to realize she was lying down on her back on a carpeted floor. Her head was the thing that continued to hurt the most. The rest of her body had thankfully faded to a dull ache.

Someone was touching her forelimb. It was a very, very gentle touch, as if they were afraid Buizel would shatter upon contact. Buizel groaned in discomfort and lethargically rolled her head to the side, trying to stir herself into the waking world.

She heard someone say something, but she was still too loopy to comprehend them. Everything in her head was still a jumbled, painful mess, but she was starting to feel better. Thoughts started to come back to her. Memories of recent events slowly resurfaced. She remembered her sleepless nights, and she recalled talking to Grovyle and Abra. She had been talking with Abra about something important.

Buizel tried opening her eyes.

"Nggh!!"

Big mistake. The light of the outside world may not have been searing, painfully bright, but that's what it felt like to her. Just opening her eyes a crack had given her a spike of pain in her head. Bright lights hurt. She wondered if she was hungover.

That same someone said something else. It sounded something like 'Are you okay?' Buizel groaned and tried to push the clouds out of her head. She was starting to figure that she was both hungover _and_ concussed. It was the only thing that made sense. What in the world had she been doing last night?

The only thing she could remember was speaking with Abra. Discussing something with her. Going into one of those 'session' rooms to…

Buizel remembered.

_Anon!_ She had been doing the experiment thingy to try and travel to Anon's world! What had happened? Had the experiment failed and blown up in her face? It would explain why she felt the way she did.

The voice spoke again. This time, it definitely said "Are you okay?" It was a male's voice, and it did not belong to Sandslash, Lucario, Smeargle, Rhydon, Kecleon or Heracross. She felt a paw gently support the back of her head and carefully lift her up. Or…was it a paw?

Buizel tried opening her eyes again. The light wasn't quite as blinding this time, but everything was blurry. She felt incredibly dizzy and nauseated. The world was a big blur to her, but there was a distinct blur shape that was in the centre of her vision. She blinked a few times to try and clear her vision.

"B…Buizel…?" the voice said.

Things started to become clear. Shapes formed and the cloudiness in her vision dissipated. The 'big blur' slowly formed into recognizable features. A head, a face, eyes, a mouth.

"A…" she murmured in a tired voice, "A…non…?"

Buizel clenched her eyes shut one last time, and when she opened them again she could finally see properly. There was definitely somebody holding her, and he was looking down at her with a mix of confusion and concern. His visage was completely alien to her. It was a face she had never before seen in her life.

But she knew.

"…Anon…!" she said tiredly as a smile began to grow.

"Buizel…?" he spoke, and now Buizel recognized the voice for sure. She had heard his voice a hundred times in the past. "Is it…really you? Is this really happening right now?"

"Anon! I…can't believe it's really you…!" Buizel took a moment to study the appearance of her love. He was a human, or at least Buizel was pretty sure he was. She hadn't seen very many humans before, but he seemed to fit the bill. He was furless, like a Machoke would be, but he had a very nice head of dark brown hair. It was styled in a way that almost looked messy, yet still looked good to her. He had blue eyes, which Buizel found herself staring into. From this position she couldn't see much more than his head, but she already liked what she saw.

"Oh my god…" Anon murmured, still peering down at her intently, "I would say that I must be dreaming, but…I said that back when I first synced up with Abra too…"

"Anon, it's you! It's really, really you!" Buizel tried to lift up her paws to give him a hug, but her forelimbs ended up flopping down onto her chest, causing her to let out an 'oof!'. Her limbs felt like they were full of lead.

"Are you okay?" Anon repeated for the third time, his eyes briefly glancing down at the rest of her body. "I, uh…don't know what happened, but…You don't look hurt…"

Buizel shook her head a little, getting the last few cobwebs out of her brain. "I-I'm fine, Anon!" she said, "Abra told me my muscles might not work right for a couple minutes after I arrive. I'm fine, I just…can't move right now."

"Abra said…?" Anon repeated in a slightly flabbergasted tone, but then returned to looking at her and said, "Right. Okay. Let's put you up on the bed until your muscles…come back."

The next thing Buizel knew, Anon had hooked his forelimbs under her back and picked her up. He did so with no trouble at all, and Buizel immediately found it was very comfortable in Anon's arms. She smiled somewhat drunkenly and closed her eyes as the room started to move around her. She still felt a little dizzy.

Sadly, her nice ride in Anon's arms soon came to an end as she was deposited on something soft. Anon carefully rested her back against some more soft stuff and then let her go. She opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting on a bed. From what she could feel, she guessed that she was laying on pillows that were propped up against the headboard. She was thankful for the comfortable spot, for she was just starting to realize how heavy and limp her whole body felt.

Buizel glanced around at the room she was in. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find, but what she saw didn't surprise her too much. Honestly, it sort of looked like her dorm room from when she had been in college. Well, minus the posters of sexy Pokémon girls. Anon's room was somewhat small but not cramped, and it contained a bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk, and a second desk with his computer on it. There were a couple posters on his wall, but it looked like they were mostly related to musicians and movies, as well as a few that seemed to be drawn artwork.

The bed shifted, and Buizel turned her head to see that Anon had sat down at the foot of the bed. She could see at least a hundred different emotions cycling through his expression. Shock and confusion were still somewhat dominating the others though. She noticed that he was wearing a black t-shirt with a simple artistic design on the front, and a pair of red shorts with a black stripe down the side.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi…Buizel," Anon replied. He smiled as well, though there was still confusion in his eyes, "What, uh…What are you doing…here?"

Buizel giggled. She knew that if she put herself in his shoes, her brain would be exploding right about now. "Surprised?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can definitely say, yeah."

"Heehee! I got Abra to find a way to send me through to your dimension! She had a breakthrough yesterday and figured out how to do it, and…Well, here I am!"

"No kidding…?" Anon mumbled, glancing away for a moment as he ran a hand through his hair. Buizel watched his hand for a moment, linking it in her mind with the glove she knew so well. The thought made her shiver.

"I…Wow, okay," Anon continued, "This is…incredible. Simply incredible…" His tone was very calm, as if he were having a casual conversation. It looked like he was still in shock and trying to digest this new development. He glanced over at her once again. "This is definitely real then? This is a thing that just, actually happened?" He ran his eyes over her entire form once again.

She giggled again. "Anon, it's really the real me! The one you've been talking to through the glove the whole time! I came to see you, Anon, and now that I'm here I'm so happy!"

"Gosh, yeah. It's the real live Buizel, sitting here on my bed. I never thought something like this'd happen." He chuckled, a genuine smile finally gracing his lips. "It's great to see you too."

"This is so awesome, bwarkk!! I finally get to be here with you! Abra's so amazing! I can't believe I'm actually here with you in the…" She had been about to say 'In the flesh', but as she tilted her head slightly and glanced downward, she became acutely aware of something she had failed to notice. "…in the nude!"

Indeed, Buizel was lying on Anon's bed stark naked. She had been wearing her typical white t-shirt and swim trunks when she had done the science thing with Abra, but her clothes had completely vanished somehow. She was briefly overcome with confusion, and wondered if somehow her clothes hadn't been able to cross dimensions with her. Maybe something about them being non-living objects?

She glanced back up at Anon, her cheeks flushed. Now she realized why his eyes had been roaming over her body. She chuckled awkwardly at first, but her bashfulness didn't last long. She remembered that this was something Anon had seen _many_ times before.

"I, uh…dunno how that happened," she said, "But, y'know, whatever!"

"Heh, yeah…" Anon said. He wasn't really ogling her or anything. Even though he had seen her naked before, it had always been reserved as a 'reward' before now. Despite that, however, he wasn't taking advantage of his free treat. Aside from a few furtive glances, he had his attention trained on her face instead of between her legs.

"Oh gosh…" Buizel said, "Now that we're here, I have so much to say and talk about but I can't remember any of it. This is too amazing!"

"Well, uh…" Anon said, seeming to be just as stymied for words, "How've you been? I haven't seen you on the program in a couple days."

"I…haven't been sleeping well, honestly."

Anon frowned sympathetically. "Oh, that sucks. I can't stand it when that happens."

"It's all right, though! I'm just happy to be here! How've _you_ been? Oh, and I like your room. Those're some neat things on the wall!"

"Ah, life's pretty good, honestly. Abra's given me the best job I could ever hope for, I've been going out on nature walks lately, and the new season of my favourite show just aired." After a brief pause, he added, "Life's…definitely a bit better now that you're here. Heh… Sorry if I don't sound as excited as I actually am. I'm just in shock, that's all."

Buizel shook her head and said, "No, I totally get it! I know this was a big surprise outta nowhere. I didn't want to tell you ahead of time just in case it didn't work right. But, I'm here now and we can…" Buizel trailed off and glanced down at her body, which was still prone on the bed. Some time had passed, so she decided to see if she could move her muscles now. She tried to lift one of her paws, and was delighted to see that it responded properly. Her muscles felt heavy, like they were achy and tired, but it looked like they were starting to work now. She further experimented by leaning forward and sitting up, which she accomplished without too much trouble.

Anon watched her with a look of relief. "Oh good, looks like you can move again," he said.

Buizel grinned excitedly. She stood up on her paws, though the combination of her heavy muscles and the soft bedding made her a little unsteady. She glanced up at Anon, seeing that she was just a head taller than him while she was standing up and he was sitting on the bed.

"…Anon," Buizel whispered, getting another good look at him. She had decided for certain that he looked attractive. Despite her lack of experience with his species, not to mention his gender, he had a very handsome cut to the way he presented himself. He wasn't so 'dashingly handsome' that one might expect sparkles to come off of him when he stood in the sunlight, but he was leagues away from being unattractive. She liked the way his hair looked, and she took notice of his firm, though not chiseled, physique. In some ways, his form reminded her of Grovyle's.

"Ah, well you see…" Anon said, scratching the back of his neck, "That, uh…"

Buizel frowned. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just…I dunno, I guess it's fine. You can just call me Anon."

Tilting her head with a furrowed brow, Buizel took a moment to realize what he meant. She gasped softly. "Your name's not 'Anon'?"

"Abra asked me for a name, and I…sort of just came up with one."

Buizel's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Oh wow. I always thought you were…" She trailed off though, and soon enough a smile returned. "You've always been Anon to me, though. If you're okay with it, I'd be really happy to keep it that way."

Anon smiled at her and said, "It's fine."

Buizel's heart started to beat a little faster. That smile of his was so nice and genuine, and as he smiled it seemed like his entire face beamed a golden glow. His smile was incredibly infectious and soon enough she was grinning too.

She decided she couldn't say anything else without doing something she had longed to do for far too long. After making sure she had a grip on her sense of balance, she walked across the bedspread towards him. When she reached his side, she immediately leaned forward and wrapped her forepaws around him, treating him to a big, warm hug.

Fireworks erupted within her the moment she made physical contact with him. A huge sense of relief and satisfaction overcame her. The last few days had been plagued with an unending feeling of desperation, and this hug she was giving him was one major step towards fulfilling those needs. Anon was surprised for a moment, but then hugged her back.

Even more fireworks went off as she felt his arms close around her and hold her tight. She could feel that he was pretty strong. Maybe not 'buff' or anything, but she figured he could easily walk all over her if the two got into a wrestling match. Buizel grinned and nuzzled herself closer to him, melting into the embrace. Being hugged by Anon felt indescribable. It felt like, for a brief moment, every single thing in the world was right. She pressed herself up against his chest and realized she could hear his heartbeat.

She could feel his fingers against her fur, and it made her shiver. He wasn't even doing anything with them; not scratching her, kneading her or running his fingers through her fur. Just the physical connection was enough to feel simply amazing.

Buizel wanted to stay hugging him forever, but she forced herself to remember that creeping him out was the last thing she wanted to do. With slight disappointment in her heart, she pulled away from the hug. A funny thought occurred to her as she did and it made her chuckle. "I guess it's not every day you get to hug a naked Buizel, huh?"

"You were naked? Gosh, I'd totally forgotten," Anon replied sarcastically with a grin. Buizel wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

She spent a couple moments just lost in his eyes, and then said, "So, um, you said that you don't have Pokémon in this world, right?"

Anon shook his head. "No. So, this is a pretty big, uh…breakthrough."

"Oh, this is so great! We can really get to know each other now. In person! I know I sort of dropped in on you totally unexpected and all, but…y'know, yeah. I came here because I wanted to really meet you, Anon! I hope it's okay if we can hang out?"

"Heh heh," Anon chuckled with a smile, "Yeah, sure. I, uh…don't think you should leave the house, but yeah. I don't have any big plans in the near future. Hanging out sounds pretty awesome!"

"Bwark!! Thank you, Anon! We'll have all day to talk now! That's a lot better than a couple minutes in between puzzles, huh? Oh gosh, I have _so_ much I wanna know!"

"Well…yeah. Yeah, my house is your house of course. You might be from another dimension, but you're already a friend I've known for a while. I'd be happy to have you as my guest." He then flashed her a winning smile and said, "Welcome to 'Anon's Dimension', Buizel. It doesn't really have a name, so I'm gonna name it 'Anon's Dimension'."

Buizel laughed and smiled. This was going great already. Things weren't awkward at all. This was just the same as flying across the country to meet a long-distance friend, only it involved dimensions.

"So, uh…" Anon's demeanour changed a little. For a moment there was this sort of nervous energy to him, like he was anticipating something.

"What?"

"Speaking of 'puzzles'," Anon continued, "Am I…right to assume that, while you're here, you would like to do some…other things, too?"

"Oh my god, yes! Yes, Anon!! So much yes! I've been thinking about that nonstop for like a week! I've never wanted anything more than that!" Buizel was practically bouncing with excitement, but then simmered down. "But, uh…We can't until tomorrow."

It was kind of funny to watch Anon's face go from excited to confused. "What? Tomorrow?"

Buizel nodded and explained. "Abra told me we can't have sex until 24 hours after I've arrived. Something to do with brainwaves and stuff."

"No kidding…?"

"Mhm! I can't even, y'know, 'entertain myself'."

"That's…interesting, I guess?"

Buizel giggled. "I dunno, Abra told me so I'm gonna listen to her. It's just one more day, so I think I can make it." She fell silent for a moment, and then gazed at Anon with a hopeful look in her eyes. "That's…something you wanna do…though?"

Anon then turned and gave her a look that made her heart skip a beat. "Buizel?" he replied, "I would be the world's biggest liar if I said I didn't think about it every single session with you guys. After all, I've diddled you enough, haven't I?"

Buizel felt a lump in her throat and a tingle between her legs. "C-cool…" she murmured lamely.

"I can't believe it's actually going to happen though…"

"Y-yeah…Me neither…" Buizel gulped, forcing herself to become less horny. It was going to be hard enough to keep from pawing off for a whole 24 hours.

"You okay there?"

"Just…can't wait!"

"Ah, I see." There was very brief awkward silence before Anon spoke again. "Just, er, don't expect quite the same level of, uh…'confidence' I usually show when I'm just a glove."

Buizel looked up at him curiously. "Oh? Why's that? Are you…a virgin?" She didn't ask it with any malice, but simply genuine curiosity.

Anon laughed a bit and replied, "No, no. It's just that this _is_ going to be my first time with…well, with _not_ a human. Plus, I dunno, I feel like I can be a bit more of a bad-porno style badass sometimes when all you can see is my hand. Haha!"

"Heh heh," Buizel giggled and nodded, "I get it. It's fine. This is gonna be my first time with just me and a guy, y'know." It was a true statement. She'd had sex with guys before, but always with at least one other female involved. She'd never had one-on-one sex with a male before."

"Oh, right! You're a lesbian, aren't you?"

Buizel nodded proudly, and then giggled. "Yup, I like the pussy," she said with a snicker.

"You talked a bit about your life before you moved to the big city before. I always kinda wanted to know more about that, but there was just never the time."

"You wanna know about when I was a pup?" Buizel said, sitting up straight, "Sure, I can tell you all about that! I was born in a super-small town that isn't even on maps most of the time…"

Buizel went on to tell Anon about her early life, and he sat and listened intently the entire time. As her story went on, Buizel felt more and more comfortable and content. Already, things were going exactly as she had wanted them. Things had been a little awkward at first, but now she was telling him a story and having a nice discussion with him about her past. She barely got halfway through her adolescence before she reached the point where time would have run out if they had been in a session. With that time limit no longer applying, the two were free to just continue talking.

Before long, the two were lounging on the bed and having a lively conversation. The topic moved from her cubhood to other subjects, and there were no more silent moments between them. It was as if they had known each other for years. Many laughs were shared between the two, and Buizel couldn't have been happier.

Her dream was coming true.

 

…

 

Before she knew it, the 24 hours had passed.

She and Anon had talked on the bed for hours until her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since her own dimension. Anon invited her downstairs, and she got to get a look at the house that he lived in by himself. He had led her to the kitchen and given her something called a 'Peach'. It had tasted pretty good, and it reminded her of Pecha Berries.

They kept on talking for hours in the kitchen. It was as if a dam had broken and the two were catching up on all of the conversation they had been wanting to have over the months. Buizel felt like she had pretty much told her whole life story, and had listened to Anon tell his.

Buizel had never once found herself bored. As she had expected, talking in person with Anon was a very satisfying experience. Anon was a very good host and also a great listener.

He had offered to find her some clothes, but she figured that nothing he owned would fit her since she was about three feet shorter than he was. She had told him that if he didn't mind her sitting around naked all the time, then she didn't mind doing it. It was the 'natural' thing for Pokémon to do anyway, or so she'd heard.

The two of them hardly noticed anyway. Buizel was so engrossed in conversation that she often forgot she was nude. Once they had moved from the bedroom to the kitchen, things became even less lewd anyway. A small part of her brain was insisting that she ask him to get casually naked too, but she shooed those thoughts away. She was supposed to be remaining celibate.

Buizel had arrived in his universe at about noon, and she was surprised to see how quickly sunset had arrived. At some point they had moved into the living room and were lounging on the couch, and Buizel had then promptly lost track of time. Evening arrived, and she still felt like the conversation was nowhere near drying up.

Even so, Anon had gotten up to make her some dinner and had suggested she watch some TV while he cooked. Talking with Anon was almost addicting to her, but seeing television from a different dimension had managed to prove just interesting enough to distract her. An hour or so had been spent flipping through channels while they ate a delightful meal of rice, pasta and fruit.

Buizel was having a wonderful time, and was glad to see that Anon was enjoying himself as well. By the time night had fallen, she still hadn't confessed her true feelings to him nor had she mentioned the possibility that she might be stuck here. She wasn't procrastinating on either of these two topics of conversation, but the day had already been mind-blowing enough. There would be plenty of time afterwards.

When 5pm rolled around, Anon informed her that it was time for his sessions with Abra and the crew, which had nearly floored Buizel. She had almost forgotten that was still a thing. She was actually intrigued to see what everything looked like from the 'other side of the glove', so to speak, so she asked if she could join him. Furthermore, Buizel had been asked to have Anon inform Abra on whether she made it through the dimensional jump alive or not.

Anon had said it was fine and they headed to his room. Buizel wondered if she would have to excuse herself if things got too steamy, otherwise she might not be able to keep her paw from between her legs. However, another issue entirely presented itself. When Anon logged into Abra's program, all he received was an error message saying there was no connection. He tried a couple of things, but never succeeded in getting anything but the same error.

At first the two of them were concerned. Buizel, however, reckoned that her jump through dimensions might have fried the systems on Abra's end. It was an experimental function, after all. They would simply have to check again tomorrow to see if it was fixed.

Throughout the day, despite how much fun she had been having, Buizel could not shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. There was no question that she was happy and enjoying herself, but something had felt off. She eventually chalked it up to the two of them being forced to stay away from the bedroom, despite the bubbling urges that she knew were buried deep inside of both of them.

Sleep hadn't exactly come easy, for those exact same reasons. She couldn't 'sleep' with Anon; in fact, she couldn't even sleep in the same bed as him lest something happen. And, when she couldn't get to sleep initially, she couldn't paw off to help. She had eventually managed to nod off, but she was very excited when morning finally arrived. She awoke at 9am, meaning just over three hours remained until she could live out her fantasy.

"Oh my god, it's true," Anon said as he walked into the living room, just a couple of minutes after she had woken up off of the couch.

"What? What's true?"

"Pokémon really do have adorable messy fur when they first wake up."

Buizel looked up, as if this would somehow allow her to see the fur on top of her head, and then blushed furiously. "Shut up! No I don't, bwark!"

She glanced over at him, seeing that he was dressed in similar clothing as the previous day and was carrying a glass of orange-coloured juice in one hand.

Anon chuckled as he made his way to the couch and sat down next to her. "How's my interdimensional house-guest?"

Buizel looked up at him, seeing his handsome face once again, and smiling. "Horny," she said conversationally.

Anon snickered. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Buizel?"

"Well, I hope so, otherwise that'd just be awkward."

The two shared a laugh, and then Anon said, "Really, though. Did you sleep okay?"

Buizel shrugged and said, "I guess. I'm hoping for a _much_ better sleep tonight."

Anon handed her the glass of juice, which surprised her as she thought the juice had been for him. It was a little difficult to hold the human-sized glass, but she managed to take a drink of the liquid. It tasted just like Oran Berry juice.

"Breakfast is cooking. It'll be ready in a few minutes," Anon told her.

"Okay! Thank you, bwark!"

Anon leaned back on the couch in a relaxed pose. Buizel tried to do the same, but realized that if she did it would probably lead to her spilling her yummy juice gift. She decided to finish it before getting comfortable.

"So, if you don't mind my asking," Anon spoke up, "Tell me about your co-workers?"

"My co-workers?"

"Yeah! What're they like when they're not getting sexed up by a glove?"

Buizel snickered. "They're all pretty cool. We're all great friends now."

And thus began another hour of lively discussion between the two. Buizel went through her co-workers at Abra's place one by one and told Anon a little bit more about each of them. Buizel herself was also curious about how Anon interacted with each of them during his sessions, as she only ever knew about sessions besides her own through hearsay.

She was somewhat surprised to learn about some of the likes and dislikes of her co-workers that she'd never picked up on before. She _never_ would have guessed that Rhydon was into anal beads, for example. Her thoughts started to drift to the idea of _every_ body coming over to his dimension and them all having a huge or-

She had to stop those thoughts before she got herself too worked up. There were still a few hours left. Anon had set an alarm on his phone that would let them know when they could finally bang each other.

Buizel didn't mind as much, though, because the conversation was once again quite engaging. The two shared quite a few laughs as they talked about Buizel's friends. They both spent about fifteen minutes gossiping about Abra.

"Grovyle's really hot," Anon quipped at one point.

"Oh my god, she is _soooo_ hot! Bwarkkk!!"

"Have you and her ever…?"

"Haha! Anon, I fucked her the day before I came here!"

"Now, why can't Abra rig up cameras so I can see _that_?!"

As they talked, Buizel started feeling a bit antsy once again. She figured that her arousal was threatening to boil over at any point, and she forced herself to just hang on for a little bit longer.

When that well of conversation eventually dried up, Anon took her upstairs to show her the internet of his world. Buizel had spent tons of hours of her life browsing Pok-it and PokéTube on her phone. Even though the 'Reddit' and 'YouTube' that he showed her were pretty much the same thing, there was still tons of neat stuff for her to see. Buizel was well aware of the dangers of memes, and now she was dipping her paws into the memes of _two_ dimensions!

The two were watching some weird video about the relationship between some characters called 'Rose Quartz' and 'Ness' when Anon's phone started to ring, startling them both. Anon reached over and grabbed it, seeing that it wasn't an incoming call but rather his alarm.

Their eyes both opened wide. 24 hours had passed.

"It's…I-it's…" Buizel stammered, unable to form proper words.

"It's time," Anon said.

"Oh my god…A-are you sure, Anon? Are you sure that's what that means? What time did I show up?"

Anon looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "For sure, Buizel. You showed up here exactly one day ago. You…can have sex now."

Buizel felt her breath draw short. "… _We_ …can have sex now…"

"…That too."

The two spent a couple of silent minutes just staring at each other. It was as if neither were sure what to do with themselves now. The time had finally arrived. The culmination of everything Buizel had wanted was finally here. There was nothing left to stop her from getting what she wanted.

"Um…" she murmured a bit shyly, "Sh-shall we…?"

Anon offered her a bit of an awkward smile and said, "If you'd like. The bed's right over there." He chucked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the bed in the room.

"Oh my god…" Buizel murmured as the reality of the situation started to become real to her. A big, excited smile slowly began to appear on her muzzle. "Oh my god! Aaaah! Anon, oh my god!!"

"You seem eager all of a sudden," Anon chuckled wryly.

"Anon, yes! Yes, let's do it! Let's do it right now! Bwarkkk!!! Oh my god, I'm so excited!"

Anon turned in his swivel chair to look down at her. Buizel was struck silent for a brief moment when she saw the sensual smile that Anon had suddenly adopted. "Are you _sure_ that's what you want?" he asked in a low, suave voice.

Buizel fidgeted on the spot for a moment before she could force words out from her frazzled brain. "Yes…Yes, Anon. I want it. I want you. I want it so _bad_! Anon, I _need you!!_ "

"Shouldn't I solve some puzzles first?"

Her mouth opened wordlessly for a second as she could swear she felt a vein pop in her forehead. "Anon, don't you dare. I've waited so long for this I'm going to explode, bwark! If you don't have sex with me _right now_ , I swear I'm gonna break something!"

Anon was laughing at her reaction, which made Buizel feel a bit vexed, but then he stood up. "Very well, then," he said as he turned towards the bed, making Buizel's heart skip a beat, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Buizel ran over to the bed faster than an Arcanine using Extreme Speed. She was up and on the foot of the bed before Anon even got there. Her heart had started hammering in her chest as anticipation grew exponentially. Anon sat at the other end and looked at her, and then asked, "What should we do first?"

The poor Buizel's brain nearly cracked in half as it tried to process the thousand different answers she had to that question. "Um…" she faltered for a minute, but then said, "Uh, can…c-can you take off your shirt…and lie down?"

Anon chuckled and said, "Ding! First puzzle solved, the Anon takes his shirt off."

"Anon, I will punch you."

"Pffft! Okay, sorry, I'll stop." Thankfully, his next action was to reach down and pull his shirt up over his head. Buizel watched intently as the garment was removed, particularly liking the way it pulled against his hair and left him with an oddly sexy messy hairstyle. He tossed it to the side, pulled the rest of his body up onto the bed, and then laid down with his head on the pillows.

Buizel's eyes slowly traveled south and she took in the sight of his naked chest. He was just a little bit fit. So, while he didn't look 'strong' per say, he also didn't have an ounce of excess fat visible anywhere. Buizel soon decided she liked what she saw.

"Mmmmf…" she murmured as the anticipation in her blood started to boil. This was only the very, very beginning and already she was excited beyond belief. She slowly crawled forward on the bed and made her way to his top half, where she carefully crawled up on top of his chest. A shiver ran down her spine as her paws met his naked skin, and for a moment she felt his heartbeat.

She crawled forward until she was practically laying on his chest, creating a perfect visual representation of their difference in height. She took a moment to relish in the sensation of her chest fur brushing against his own chest. She could already feel the warmth of his body heat.

Buizel lifted her gaze, and found Anon looking back down at her. She inched forward a little bit more so that she could reach up with her paws and place them on his cheeks. Then, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

A thousand mini explosions rocked her body from the moment the kiss began. She closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him. To her relief, he replied in kind and the kiss gradually became much more passionate. It wasn't too long before Buizel felt Anon's tongue poking at her muzzle and slipping inside of her maw.

Buizel murred into his mouth as her bones turned to jelly. She had initiated the kiss, but Anon had quickly taken control. Just the feeling of his tongue on hers was already leagues more than she had ever experienced with him before. The fact that it was another body part besides a finger was astronomical.

She wanted to kiss him forever, but her damn body betrayed her by demanding that she breathe. She kept her lips locked with his for as long as she could, before finally pulling away with a huge gasp for air. Even though she obviously hadn't climaxed yet, it somehow felt as if she had. Kissing Anon had given her little 'ghost orgasms' or something.

"Mmmm…" she murmured in a pleasured tone, finally opening her eyes to look up into Anon's blue ones. "I've wanted to do that for so long…" she said.

"I didn't know what to expect by kissing a Pokémon, but…that was great," he replied.

"Y-yeah? The fur didn't bother you, or…?"

Anon shook his head a little. "Heh…You look like kissing me made you drunk. It's kinda cute."

Buizel felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Stop, I'm not cute…" she said, secretly _loving_ the comment.

"Oh, we're having this argument now?"

"Shut up and kiss me again," Buizel said before diving back in for another helping. She tried to take the lead this time, and she felt an incredible rush when she pressed her tongue forward into his mouth. Electric shivers danced across her whole body, making her feel more like a Pikachu than a Buizel.

When this kiss ended, Buizel laid her head down on his chest and nuzzled the crook of his neck affectionately. Again, she relished in the feeling of their two bodies being connected like this. In doing so, she ended up shifting her position downward a little and that is when she felt something that piqued her attention.

With her head positioned by his head, her butt was sitting right at his waistline. When she moved down to nuzzle his neck, her butt moved down with her.

And she felt it brush against something stiff.

Buizel could practically feel her entire _head_ turning red as she slowly lifted her gaze to look up at Anon. Her mind was overclocking. The identity of the object brushing against her rear-end was setting off fireworks inside of her brain. Her excitement bubbled up to an almost dangerous level, leaving her feeling a bit overwhelmed and at a complete loss for what to say or do next.

"Did you…find something?" Anon asked with faux innocence.

She just nodded dumbly.

"What is it?"

"Maahhh…" she rather intelligently replied.

"Hmm, a mystery?" Anon said coyly, "You should probably go investigate."

A few moments later, Buizel was jolted out of her stupor. She realized what was being offered to her, and her excitement returned in spades. She carefully hoisted herself up, taking care not to hurt Anon as she essentially crawled on his chest, and turned herself around completely so she was facing his bottom half.

The moment it came into view, her heart stopped for a few seconds. She looked at his pair of simple grey shorts, protruding upwards in a very distinct tent shape. That thin layer of fabric was all that was separating her from what she wanted so badly.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared unashamedly at his concealed hardness. Buizel, who had spent pretty much her whole life as a lesbian, found herself completely entranced by the sight. She still couldn't quite explain why she felt so strongly about this, given her sexuality. She was all too aware of the negative stereotype which claimed that 'all lesbians secretly want the D,' which was completely false. However, she also couldn't deny it. She needed it. Even just being able to _see_ it would do wonders.

Buizel squirmed forward, reached out and grabbed the waistband of his shorts. She listened for protests from Anon, but heard none. Though, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself if she _did_ hear any. She grasped the waistband in her two paws, both quivering in anticipation, and slowly pushed them down Anon's legs. The shorts were slowly worked up and over the large mound in the middle.

Once his shorts were down, though, Buizel found that her prize was still concealed. Anon was wearing underwear; something she almost _never_ wore. She grumbled a little at this extra obstacle, but also couldn't deny how hot it looked to see the garment just barely managing to keep its contents concealed from view. Quivering even more, Buizel reached for the underwear's waistband.

She forced herself to move slowly, to savour the moment. Gently she lifted the garment up, revealing a patch of courser hair. Buizel's heart raced as she pulled the underwear down, sliding it further and further down. Then, finally, she had pulled it down enough for the underwear's trapped occupant to spring free.

Buizel bwarked in surprise as it nearly tapped her on the nose, and then spent a moment staring in awe.

Anon's dick stood tall, proud and _incredibly_ hard before her.

"Hnnnn…" she whimpered as her sex drive suddenly sprang into action, rendering her three times as horny as she had been a few seconds ago. In a way, it felt like a dream. This was what she had been dreaming about for so many days as of late. What had been just barely out of reach until now. This felt like a gift to herself that had been in the making for months. After so many times having a close facsimile of sex with Anon, each time shamelessly showing off her own sexy parts, now she was finally able to behold his.

It was beautiful. Buizel realized she was drooling a little.

Buizel slowly, reverently, reached out a paw towards the stiff organ. Her paw moved as if afraid that touching it would make it shatter and fall apart, like touching a piece of fine art. Eventually, her little paw made contact with the side of Anon's penis, causing both parties to softly gasp. His hardness twitched subtly.

Anon's penis reminded her a lot of Rhydon's, though not quite as frightfully huge. It was still pretty damn big in comparison to herself, though. She likened it to about the same size as Lucario's, who had the biggest dick in the office besides Rhydon. Her paw looked so small against it.

A weird little chuckle slipped out of her throat. "Anon…" she said in a breathless voice, "I'm…I-it's your…I'm touching it…!"

"Yes you are," he chuckled in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Finally…" Buizel whispered. She then slowly moved her paw along Anon's length, feeling its stiffness and the unique texture. She could feel a very faint pulse through it. It felt so warm against her paw, and she was already hungrily picturing having the whole thing buried deep inside of her. She reached forward with her other paw and grasped it as well.

Anon's breathing was getting a bit heavier, which was a sign that he liked what she was doing. At this point, she was really just indulging her own curiosity. Seeing the sex organs of someone you've known for so long is always a bit jarring, but in a good way.

Buizel moved her paws up towards the end of his member and rubbed one of her pawpads against the tip. She felt him shiver in response. ' _Good,_ ' she thought, _'Looks like penis stuff is pretty universal._ ' Buizel wasn't inexperienced with male anatomy, not since moving into Abra's office, but she also wouldn't call it her forte.

She then inched herself a bit closer, causing her to poke his hardness with her snout. She took in his scent as she did, which made her quietly moan as his musk attacked her brain. It wasn't a strong or unpleasant smell. Certainly not as bad as Grimer, or Sandslash after the gym. It was still potent, though, and she could definitely say she liked it. She would have to commit this scent to memory.

Buizel's eyes rolled upwards, taking in the sight of Anon's manhood arching overtop of her muzzle. From this angle it looked like it dwarfed her big time. Grinning and focusing her attention back on the base, she stuck out her tongue and pressed it against the side.

Anon's flavour thrilled her tastebuds. It wasn't so much the taste that thrilled her, but rather the idea that she was tasting him. She slowly dragged her tongue up the front of his cock, angling her neck as she went, until she reached the top. There, she circled the tip with her tongue before planting a kiss right on the end.

Her mind went wild. ' _You just licked Anon's cock! Holy shit!_ '

"Wow…" came Anon's voice.

Buizel grinned happily. "Feels good?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm 'wow'ing about."

Buizel, slightly confused, turned her head back and looked over her shoulder at Anon. She only had to see where his eyes were directed to know exactly what he was 'wow'ing about.

In turning around on his chest to face his business, she had faced _her_ business to _him_. While she had been busy ogling his dick, he had been getting an absolutely perfect view of her butt. She blushed heavily as a mix of embarrassment and excitement flooded through her. That had definitely not been intentional on her part, but she ultimately didn't mind. The thrill of the action just hit her really hard all of a sudden.

"Heh…" she chuckled, sounding like an awkward high school teenager, "Y-you like whatcha see…?"

Anon was silent for quite a few seconds before he finally shifted his gaze towards her. "Sorry," he apologized, "Busy trying to cope with the fact that a Pokémon is touching me and licking me…and a Pokémon butt is right here within arm's reach."

"You, uh…like my Buizel butt?"

"It is definitely a nice, fuzzy butt," he said in a straight, intellectual tone that made Buizel snicker.

"Well, uh…" Buizel muttered, "If it's within arm's reach…might as well take advantage, right, bwark?" A huge rush of energy and adrenaline swept through her as she slowly lifted her forked tail and moved it out of the way. She saw Anon's eyes widen a little as she exposed herself to him.

"You can touch… _anything_ you want…" Buizel whispered breathlessly, starting to sweat already.

She watched as his eyes went back to the prize between her legs. He stared unashamedly at her for a few moments before his arms started to move. Moving at a pace that was agonizingly slow to the Buizel, Anon eventually reached out and placed his hands squarely on her ass cheeks.

Buizel practically barked as she felt her ass squeezed by Anon's hands. She then mewled softly as he began to gently knead them with his fingers, and she turned her head forward again. Every touch and movement from his hands sent just a tiny hint of arousal through her nether regions. The little touches that made her insides tingle. It filled her with more and more desire.

One of Anon's hands stayed where it was, while the other started to migrate south. It slipped past the dock of her tail, traced a half-circle just mere centimetres away from her tailhole, and then ran down the fur in a line parallel to her slit. By the time his fingers reached the bottom, without having touched anything but fur along the way, she was shivering like there was a winter storm in the room.

With his fingers still pressed against her fur, he moved his thumb and very lightly rested it atop her lips, right in the middle of her slit. She felt a spasm practically go through her lower half. Anon gently rubbed his thumb up and down a little, and then used it to part her slit open. She felt a brief rush of cool air as a tiny hint of her insides were revealed.

"This is the greatest moment of my life so far," Anon commented.

"Nnnnaaahhh, oh Arceus above…!" Buizel moaned as he parted her opening a little more.

"I have seen this almost a hundred times, but the real thing is so much more interesting…!"

"Hah…Hah…" Buizel panted, "D-don't be shy Anon…Touch me…Touch me p-please…!"

Anon took her invitation by sliding his other hand down off of her ass cheek so he could part her opening from the other side as well. She felt herself being pried open, gently but firmly. Obviously she couldn't see, but it felt like Anon was looking straight into her love tunnel. She could feel his fingers pulling her folds apart. During their sessions, this was usually followed up by a few fingers slipping inside.

Buizel could not contain her excitement. This time she would get the _real_ fingers. She waited for what felt like an agonizingly long time, though in reality it was probably about two seconds.

She nearly climaxed right there as two of Anon's fingers slowly found their way inside of her.

"Mmmmmffff!!" came Buizel's muffled exclamation. Dear heavens above, it felt so amazing. It was all the naughty thrills of the glove stuff, but with the added warmth and firmness of a real human body part. And it was going inside of her.

"I never… _ever_ thought I would ever get to touch the insides of a Pokémon…" Anon mumbled.

"Y-yeah? W-well, now you-Ngh!!" Buizel's sentence was interrupted as his fingers slid a little deeper inside of her. Her breath was briefly taken away from her as the two intrepid little digits started to explore. She mewled and moaned and barked softly, loving every second of Anon's exploration of her most intimate spot. After a moment, his fingers withdrew from her pussy, but Buizel wasn't too disappointed because they then homed in on her little nub. Buizel took in a sharp breath as Anon played with her clit for a couple amazing seconds.

"Oh my god…" Buizel mumbled dizzily. She could already feel the back of her hind legs getting damp.

"I want to taste."

"Bwark?!" Buizel's head darted up like she'd been shot.

Anon chuckled at her reaction. "You wouldn't happen to have any complaints about me eating you out, would you?"

"Eat…e-eat me out…?" Buizel squeaked.

"I've been looking at this incredibly delicious-looking pussy for months now, Buizel. Do you know how long I've wanted to know how it tastes? Truly, the same can be said for everybody in Abra's office, but…I dunno, yours always looked a bit yummier than everybody else."

"Oh my g- W-would you really…?" Buizel asked with a slight tremble in her voice, "Oh heavens, I…I would _love_ that."

"Yeah?"

"Oh my gosh! Y-yeah, Anon! Go ahead, bwark!"

She felt Anon grab onto her ass again, but then squeaked in surprise as he actually dragged her back across his chest. Her heart sank a little as she watched his cock slide out of reach, but she reminded herself that it wasn't gone forever. She could look at it all she wanted while Anon was…

Oh goodness, she couldn't wait.

"Heehee…" she giggled as excitement built, "You really thought my pussy looked yummier than everybody else's?"

"Oh yeah," Anon replied resolutely, "Now that it's this close, I'm even more sure."

"Aw, Anon. You're so sweet."

She felt Anon using his fingers to spread open her pussy again, and she shivered a little as she felt little wisps of his breath. She waited impatiently for a couple of seconds, and then her mind exploded once again. She let out an ecstatic moan the second Anon's tongue touched her.

"Ohhhh my gosh…" she moaned. Anon had started by circling his tongue around the edges of her pussy, just barely tasting the pink inside, and teasing her nub a little more. It didn't take long, however, for him to slide his tongue in a little deeper. Buizel tensed up as pleasures wracked her body. Buizel'd had a lot of girls' tongues in her pussy, and even a few guys', but the fact that it was Anon made it so much better.

She could feel herself getting wet and leaking as his tongue probed deeper. She could only imagine that Anon was getting more than his fair share of her taste. The idea that he was now tasting her, a 'delicacy' that she had been showing off to him through the dimensions for months now and he was finally getting to sample, was astounding to her.

Gloves couldn't do _this_!

Buizel squirmed and mewled as Anon's thick tongue snaked its way around inside of her. Their size difference meant that his tongue filled out her pussy quite nicely while still giving it ample room to move around and poke at places with the tip. She started to pant.

Anon removed his tongue and there was a lewd, wet dripping sound. "I was right," he said.

"Bwark…?"

"Delicious. Sublime." Then, before she could complain, he sunk his tongue right back into her.

Buizel was moaning and cooing more and more as his tongue probed her depths. One of his hands was still holding her open, but the other was now squeezing and massaging her ass. Stunning, electrical waves of pleasure coursed through her blood, all focusing on the strong, burning flame between her hind legs. Anon's tongue was only stoking the fire, and it had already grown to a massive size.

She gazed ahead, her eyes locked on his cock. It saddened her to see it unattended to, and she wished that she was tall enough to give him a sixty-nine. Even though this was incredible, it wasn't fair that she got all the pleasure while Anon got nothing.

A quiet moan from Anon grabbed her attention. She remembered that he had called her pussy delicious. He probably _was_ enjoying himself. The thought that her own juices were probably dripping down Anon's throat right now was incredibly arousing, and she let out a long, low moan.

"Bwark!" Buizel exclaimed as she felt Anon's thumb slide into her pussy for a few moments, alongside his tongue. It disappeared a moment later, which confused her at first, but the explanation came shortly after. Buizel gasped and moaned loudly as Anon pressed his thumb against her tailhole and squeezed it inside, using her own juices as lubrication.

"Ohmygod, yes…!" Buizel cheered. Anon was wiggling his thumb around, stimulating her tailhole while continuing to slide his tongue deep inside of her pussy. Anon knew her well. He knew her kinks. For a short while, the room was filled with the euphoric cries and moans of a very stimulated Buizel.

When Anon stuck his tongue in as deep as he could reach, Buizel cried out as she suddenly climaxed. Her pussy throbbed against his tongue as the stimulating orgasm coursed through her body. She was left happily panting afterwards.

Anon pulled his tongue out. "Wow, already?" he asked. He didn't sound disappointed, just surprised.

"Don't worry…" Buizel said in a low tone, "That was jus' a li'l one. There's a _lot_ more to come! I can tell." She looked back over her shoulder and gave Anon a sensual gaze. That was when she noticed the little splashes of her juices around his mouth, and it was clear that he had gotten a nice treat when she came.

Anon was looking back at her with his eyebrows raised, his interest clearly piqued.

Buizel was still feeling a little woozy after the awesome ride that had been cunnilingus with Anon. However, she poured energy into her legs to make them work and crawled off of Anon's chest. She made her way back down to his cock, which looked harder than before, and sat herself down on one of his legs. She reached out to grab his manhood, gave him another saucy smile, and then opened her maw and slid his member inside.

From this angle, she got a perfect view of Anon's reaction. She loved the way he gasped and quietly moaned, bliss slowly appearing in his expression. She felt pretty blissful herself. Anon's cock was in her mouth! She loved the way it rubbed against the top of her tongue, the way it nicely filled up her muzzle, and the way it tasted. She moved her head down, sliding a couple more inches into her muzzle but stopping before it reached the top of her throat. This was one thing she had never been any good at, but she wanted to do it for Anon anyway.

Thankfully, though, Anon seemed to really enjoy the experience even though she could only fit just over half of his cock into her mouth. She stayed at that level and bobbed her head up and down a few times. Arousal started to cloud Anon's expression and she saw his cheeks turn a nice shade of rosy red.

She worked her mouth on his cock for a little bit. After a while, she reached down with her paws and found his two heavy balls. She grasped one in each of her paws, giving them a gentle squeeze and then softly jostling and stimulating them. She had never really understood what the appeal of those things was, but she knew males loved it when she did this.

At one point, Buizel paused with Anon's cock as deep into her muzzle as she could go and held it there for a moment. She simply reveled in the fact that she was getting to do this with Anon, and with his yummy, big cock. She gazed up at him, her mouth full of his hardness, and stared into his eyes for a moment. Her heart hammered a bit faster in her chest. The feeling and taste of Anon's cock, combined with his strong scent, were driving her mad. Not to mention, the position she had taken on his leg was resulting in her unintentionally grinding her pussy against him.

Buizel lifted herself off of his cock, letting it slip out of her mouth with a wet _pop_. She panted for air for a moment, and then stared at Anon intensely. She could feel it building. That veritable bonfire between her hind legs had only gotten bigger and hungrier. She had already orgasmed once, but that hadn't abated her arousal in the slightest. That feeling of need, of want, of _necessity_ was growing stronger with every passing second. It was starting to feel _primal_.

"Fuck me."

"Wh-?"

"I need this thing inside of me. Right…fucking…now!"

Anon blinked once, then twice, and then he smiled excitedly. "Okay!"

Buizel gave him a grin of gratitude, but it was masked by her overwhelming sense of arousal. She had never been this horny before, as far as she could remember. She wanted to get up and straddle him right then and there, but she figured the size difference would make the logistics of that complicated.

Instead, she quickly hatched a plan. She indicated for him to sit up. When he did, crawled over to where he had been and started to move the pillows away from the headboard. She stacked two of them in the middle of the bed, and then got herself into position. She laid down face-up with her head on the mattress facing the headboard, and her hindquarters propped up by the pillows.

"Take me now…" she whispered breathlessly, "I want you. I want it like this, and I want it _deep_ and _hard_!"

She tilted her head to the side to look at Anon. For a couple of seconds he just sat there with a dumb look on his face and a diamond-hard cock between his legs. She saw it twitch in the air a little bit. Then, a sensual grin slowly appeared on his face and he got on all fours so he could crawl towards her.

He made his way over and crawled over top of her. Buizel felt a rush of adrenaline as she stared up at Anon's much bigger form towering over her. She felt so small and vulnerable, and at this moment in time she loved every second of it. Anon wasn't yet in position, but he leaned down so he could lock lips with her. Buizel moaned and eagerly returned the kiss, even lifting her paws to caress the back of his head.

The way he was leaning over her, though, was causing his chest to rub against her crotch. This was only making her even hornier, so she soon had to give Anon a few taps with her paws so he would stop. When the kiss broke, she said, "Anon, I'm dying here! Please fuck me!"

He smirked. "Well, since you said 'please'…"

Anon then crawled forward more, bringing his head almost all the way to the headboard. Buizel craned her neck and got an upside-down view of Anon's top half, where she saw that he was holding onto the headboard with one hand for balance, while the other was still holding him up off the mattress.

"Bwark…!" she yelped in surprise and then rolled her head forward to look at the more interesting half of his body. Anon's hips were perfectly lined up with hers, and his cock had just hot-dogged against her slit. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as she took in the sight of Anon's hardness resting so close to that part of her body. It was touching her, rubbing against her fur. She could shift her hips and move against it, just to prove even further that it was really, tangibly there.

She grinned with nervous excitement, not quite able to believe that the moment of truth was finally here. Looking at it now, she could see exactly how much bigger Anon's cock was in relation to her. It looked like it was going to be a daunting task, but Buizel was determined to get every single inch of that delicious monster inside of her.

"You ready?" Anon asked.

"Stop talking. Hurry up!"

Anon chuckled at her eagerness and then started adjusting his position. Buizel covered her mouth with her paws in an attempt to contain her excitement as she watched Anon shift his hips back and carefully attempt to line himself up. She used her hind paws to help guide him. He poked her in a few incorrect placed at first, but before long that glorious contact was made. Buizel let out an excited squeak as the tip of Anon's member pressed right up against her slit. All he had to do was move his hips forward.

"Hey, uh, hold on."

Buizel's brain snapped a little bit. "Whaaat?" she whined impatiently.

"I wanna make sure this is totally a comfortable experience for you. Are you sure you don't want me to put a glove on my dick?"

" _Anon!_ " Buizel practically screamed, "You're gonna get a Hydro Pump to the balls if you don't _fuck me now!!_ "

For a moment she was afraid that he would keep on making jokes, but he didn't. He simply pressed his hips forward.

Buizel let out a euphoric gasp as Anon's cock slid forward, parted her lips, and sank a few inches into her pussy. She was shocked at how smoothly it had slid in, in spite of the size difference, but realized it probably had to do with how soaking wet she was. Her mind fizzled out for a few moments. It was only a little bit more than the head of his cock inside of her, but it felt big and it felt _amazing_.

"Holy shit…" Anon murmured, "I'm inside a Pokémon…!"

"Nghhh…" Buizel moaned as she tried to focus her vision, she looked up at her lower half, propped up above her head by the pillows, and saw her slit stretched open around the tip of Anon's penis. The feeling of him being inside of her, even just this little bit, was mind-blowing. They were connected now. Flesh could not have possibly been closer to flesh. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Anon pressed his hips forward, sinking a couple more inches into her slowly. Buizel moaned sensually as she felt his hardness plunge deeper into her insides. To her great relief, the set-up with the pillows was working perfectly. Anon was easily able to keep going, getting half of his length into her.

Buizel spread her hind legs apart, making sure to give Anon complete access to her body. She wanted it all, and she wanted nothing to stand in the way of that. Anon's cock felt so warm and filling inside of her. It was an amazing feeling. It felt different than most Pokémon's cocks, though she couldn't quite describe why (Nor did she have that much experience). She was moaning happily now, a smile on her muzzle.

He didn't stop at halfway, though. Anon kept on pushing into her. This was where his larger size started to make itself known. As he pushed past the halfway mark, Buizel started to feel amazingly filled. She did not often take things that were this big. As he slowly slid more of himself into her, it finally started to feel a little uncomfortable. It felt like he was stretching all of her walls at once to their limits, completely filling every cubic inch of space there was inside of her.

"Ohhhh god…" she moaned as she opened her eyes again. She gasped softly when she looked down at her lower half again, where she could definitely see a small bump in her abdomen. As Anon pushed a little more of himself in, the bump shifted forward a little bit. "Oh my god…" she murmured, "I can s-see it…! Anon, you're…you're filling m- Oh, f-fuck…!"

Buizel felt a little bit more discomfort as Anon continued to explore her depths. She could definitely feel the pressure of his invading manhood, but it wasn't painful. It was, as she had expected, a bit of a challenge to accommodate him but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Finally, Anon stopped. He let out a long, satisfied breath that was just dripping with lust. Buizel moaned as well, feeling so very full and warm. "Ooooooh…" she murred in satisfaction. Given her usual choice of partners, it wasn't often she got to be stretched this much. After giving herself a moment to adjust, all of the discomfort disappeared.

She looked up at her lower half again, locking her sights on the beautiful sight of Anon's cock in her pussy. Her eyes snapped open as she did though. She had thought that Anon had bottomed out in her, but he was only three-quarters of the way there. That simply wasn't going to do. She needed _all_ of him in her. "Anon! Anon, you didn't-Ahh!"

Her words got cut off as Anon started to move his hips again, pulling himself back out of her. The sensation of his big manhood pushing and sliding against her walls felt just as amazing as when he had been going in. The process went a lot faster this time, though it left Buizel feeling uncomfortably empty inside now that her very large guest had departed.

It didn't stay that way for long, though. When Anon stopped with just the tip left inside of her, she knew what was coming. Anon was about to start fucking her. She mentally and physically prepared herself for the wild ride, an overly-excited grin plastered on her muzzle.

Anon pushed his hips forward and sunk himself back into her. It wasn't a fast thrust, but it wasn't slow either. Buizel gasped loudly as she felt that whole sequence of being filled and stretched to her limits all over again, but faster. Anon only gave her a few moments to think about it before he pulled back and thrust into her again, this time just a bit faster.

"Aah! Ooh…!" Buizel moaned as he thrust into her again. She glanced at her lower half, seeing that bump in her abdomen again. Anon pulled out and it disappeared, then sunk his cock back in so that it reappeared. She felt her arousal burn brighter.

"Oh, God…!" Anon moaned as he thrust into her a couple more times. He was starting to pick up the speed, now thrusting into her once every two seconds. "This is…incredible…" he said with a strained voice.

Buizel was gasping and moaning softly with every thrust. Every movement of his cock in and out of her sent ripples up her spine and electric tingles down to her toes. Her whole pussy, from her slit to her depths, was being treated to a constant euphoric sensation. It felt so damn good. Buizel could honestly say she had never felt this good from a penis before in her life. What was happening to her?

She realized a moment later that she didn't care. She was having sex with Anon! His cock felt so good, and she loved the way he buried it into her burning, dripping pussy. Her tongue was hanging out of her muzzle now as she panted wildly. Every thrust of his cock stimulated her clit and tickled her most sensitive spots deep inside.

"Aaah!! Anon!" she exclaimed, "This is amazing! You feel so good! A-and you're so b-big…!"

"Tight…" Anon murmured, his voice sounding lost in pleasure.

"Mmf! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck your tight little Buizel girl! I'm all yours, Anon! Give it all you got!"

Anon gave her a particularly hard, powerful thrust that made the bed squeak loudly. "Bwark!" Buizel yelped as she felt a strong spike of pleasure, seasoned with just a hint of pain. It felt incredible. She wanted him to do it again, and luckily she didn't have to ask him.

Buizel screamed out in pleasure as Anon started fucking her faster and harder. The bed made so much noise, and it was accompanied by the lewd wet sounds of their bodies slapping together. Buizel could feel herself starting to get dizzy. Her head was awash in the throes of pleasure and ecstasy. She was Anon's fucktoy now. Her body was his to use. She loved every minute of it.

"Bwaaaaark!!" Buizel cried out as she came for the second time. She could feel her juices gushing out onto her hind legs, which had started to twitch. She let out a shout of satisfaction with every twitch she felt in her pussy. She happily rode the wave of that orgasm to its conclusion.

But that was just another small one. She could feel the big one still brewing in her somewhere, just waiting to come out. Meanwhile, Anon hadn't stopped fucking her once.

Once the orgasm-clouds had cleared from her mind, she tilted her head back and called out, "Anon! Hey, Anon!"

"Nghh…What?" Anon said as he slowed himself to a stop, "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

She couldn't decide whether to snicker or scoff at him. "No, ya big dummy! You're not putting the whole thing in! C'mon, I want the full package!"

Anon tilted his head and looked down under his chest at her. "The whole thing…? Buizel, I…I don't think the whole thing's gonna, y'know…fit."

"Oh, screw that nonsense, bwark! I can handle it! It'll be a tight fit, but…Anon, I want all of you. I want alllll of you inside me!"

"Well…" Anon skewed his lips, "I dunno. I've been holding myself back so I don't hurt you. You're a lot smaller than me an-"

"What??" Buizel barked, "Holding back?! Anon, c'mon, please! I've been craving this for so long! Don't hold back on me! I'll tell you to stop if I need to! Just…J-just put it all in! …Please!"

Anon still looked a little unsure, so Buizel shifted her hips a little and ground a couple of extra centimetres into her. The brief shock of pleasure across Anon's face was easily visible.

"You're…sure you want this?" Anon murmured. It now sounded like he was struggling to hold himself back.

"Bwark!"

"All right. Hold on to something. Here we go…!"

Buizel's heart leapt into her throat as a wave of excitement suddenly crashed over her. She tilted her head back down and looked between her legs, once again taking in the sight of Anon's cock buried into her slit. Still, though, a whole quarter of his cock remained untouched and unappreciated. Buizel was determined to change that.

She felt the bed shift as Anon steadied himself, and she braced herself against the bed as well. Anon's manhood was already at the deepest point it had been so far, with that little bump in her belly. Then, Anon started to push his hips forward some more.

"Nggggh-aaaahhh…!" Buizel half groaned, half moaned. That feeling of pressure returned; that sensation of there being no room left to hold anything else, which Buizel tenaciously ignored. Little by little, Anon's cock did slide into her. It was very slow going, and Buizel felt quite a bit of discomfort. She felt her inner walls being stretched further, further, further. Anon's cock was stretching her insides out, pushing them beyond their limits.

About an inch and a half of his cock still remained to be taken. Buizel refused to say 'stop'.

Buizel watched in fascination as the bulge in her belly grew. She was pretty sure she had never taken anything this big before, or she would have remembered the belly bulge. The vague shape of the head of Anon's cock pushed her belly outward.

It hurt. It had definitely started to hurt, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Some of her more wild girlfriends had been into some pretty painful stuff in the bed. She reasoned that it would all be worth it.

Anon groaned as he worked on sinking the last inch of his cock inside of her. Buizel groaned as well. It felt like Anon's cock was poking through into her stomach. It felt like her insides were being re-arranged. The bulge in her belly grew, forming the shape of his cock as it pushed against her tummy. It hurt like hell, but it also felt incredible. The mix of sensations was amazing.

Buizel felt Anon's balls press up against her backside, and she gasped. Looking down, she could see Anon's cock was hilted inside of her. She'd done it!

"Holy hell, it fit…" Anon murmured.

"Heh…" Buizel replied in a strained voice, "J-just barely…"

"How're you doing? You okay?"

"I'm fant _aaaa_ stic…!"

"Really?" Anon's voice sounded surprised. "You mean it doesn't hurt?"

Buizel snickered. "Of course it hurts, bwark! Look how big you are and how tiny I am! But, it's a good kind of hurt, Anon. It feels…it feels so good…s-so full…! I got…all of Anon in me…! Just the idea alone is…" She trailed off for a moment, and then spoke up again. "How does it feel for you?"

"I have…never fucked anything this tight before. This is incredible."

Hearing that, Buizel smiled. "Then I'm happy, Anon! Don't worry about me, Anon! I promise I'm enjoying it! Just…C'mon! Start moving! Fuck me!"

"All right, crazy girl…" Anon started to pull himself out.

"I expect you to hilt me with every thrust!"

"You used to be so cute and innocent. What happened to you?" Anon said jokingly.

Buizel giggled, and then started to moan softly as Anon's cock slid out of her. It was always a weird sort of empty, unpleasant feeling when whatever was in her pussy was pulled out, but this took it to a whole new level. With Anon's cock no longer stretching out her pussy and filling her up so much, it felt like there was a void inside of her. Like she was truly empty and something important was missing. She watched the bulge in her stomach disappear, and it almost made her a little sad to see it go.

Once again, Anon paused with just the tip still inside of her. He adjusted himself on the bed, waited a second, and then sunk his cock right back into her. Buizel cried out as she was filled up again. Anon had respected her request and pushed his entire length into her again. It felt like a punch to the gut, but with so much pleasure mixed in.

Anon pulled out and thrust in again. The sensation she usually got from something running against her inner walls was amplified threefold. Nerve clusters and pleasure centres she hadn't even known about were being stimulated. She was almost certain that he was hitting her cervix. Maybe even pushing against it.

"Keep going?" Anon asked.

"Holy bwark, yes!" Buizel barked nonsensically.

Anon started to pick up the pace, giving her a rush of nervous excitement. He thrust his whole length into her faster, hilting her every single time. She felt his balls tapping against her tailhole and the base of her tail. As he sped up some more and started to get into a rhythm, Buizel got to watch every movement of the cock inside of her thanks to her belly bulge. The movement of Anon's member through her painfully-stretched tunnel was indescribable. Her copious amounts of liquid arousal helped the intruding organ move without much resistance, but she could feel herself being pried open with every thrust.

The whole experience made her feel nervous, maybe even a bit frightened. It was the same kind of energy one would get while in the middle of a bungee jump. The thought that what was happening was amazing and felt great, but that there was a real fear that something could go wrong at any time, even if it were unlikely. Watching that protrusion in her stomach constantly move with every thrust into her was mesmerising. The phrase 'ripped in half' kept repeating in her brain.

Despite all that, though, she couldn't ignore how absolutely incredible it felt. And, as Anon continued to speed up his thrusts, she felt the pain less and less. Soon, all she could focus on was the mind-blowing feeling of being filled past capacity by Anon and his human cock.

"Aah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Buizel yelped in pleasure with every thrust. Her hind legs were starting to ache from holding them open so widely, but she endured it. Every time Anon pounded himself deep into her pussy, it sent a sharp jolt of incredible sensations through her whole body. She had never been clear on whether the 'G-spot' really existed or not, but if it did then Anon was definitely hitting it.

How could he not? He was hitting _every_ spot inside of her!

Buizel had lost count of the multiple mini-orgasms she had experienced during this massive dicking. Each one felt like it was coming directly from her core. She could feel the pillow under her ass, which was now absolutely drenched. Her fur probably fared no better.

"Ffffuck, this is too good…" Anon muttered, "I can't hold out much longer."

Buizel moaned loudly and then replied, "D-don't worry. I can't…either!"

With Anon starting to thrust harder and with more purpose, the force ended up sliding her along the bed on her back. While kind of fun and invigorating, it wouldn't be any good if her rear-end fell off the pillows. So, she used her forepaws to try and shuffle herself back into position.

What ended up happening, however, was much better. She had pushed herself back up onto the pillows at exactly the same moment that Anon gave her a particularly powerful thrust. The two opposing momentums met, causing Buizel's hindquarters to 'roll' up under Anon's stomach. She yelped in surprise as she ended up with her hind paws hanging directly above her face.

Anon kept fucking her, though, and her moans grew in pitch. She had unintentionally gotten into the 'jackhammer' sex position, with Anon now drilling her from above. His cock was still buried in her pussy, stretching her out and bulging her belly, but now every movement of his hips was aided by gravity as well. Her back bent with every thrust, aching just a little, as she laid there beneath him completely helplessly. She was locked in place, trapped beneath the much taller, much bigger, much stronger Anon.

Buizel started to scream in ecstasy as Anon's movements increased to a fevered pitch. It felt like he was going even deeper into her now, and it felt out of this world. This new position had her pussy directly above her own face, and the former was already dripping juices onto the latter. She got a good taste of her own arousal, simply due to the fact that she couldn't close her mouth because she couldn't stop screaming.

Her mind started to fizzle. This was starting to approach the level of 'too much'. It felt like any more and her brain would completely fry. "Anon!" she cried out, "Anon, I…Aaah, Anon!!" She was panting and breathing so hard, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and the most incredible mix of pain and pleasure coursed through her entire body.

"I…I can't, Buizel!" Anon panted, "I'm…g-gonna cum!"

Buizel's eyes opened wide.

"Should I…p-pull out?"

" _Fuck_ no, bwark!!

"Are you sure…? You might explode."

Buizel shook her head wildly and said, "I don't care! Do it! I'm…I'm so close…!"

Anon groaned loudly as he slammed into her once, then twice. Buizel was so close to the edge. She could feel her 'big one' just barely over the horizon, ready to strike at any time. All she needed was a little bit of a push.

Then, Anon gave her that push.

With a loud, orgasmic cry, Anon hilted himself inside of her once more with a very powerful thrust. From the first throb of his cock inside of her, Buizel was already in heaven. She felt Anon shoot a very healthy amount of his essence into her, filling up what little space was available within seconds. It was only by the second throb of his cock that Anon's cum started to leak out of her pussy and down her hips.

Buizel's breath caught in her throat. The sensation of being filled like _this_ , feeling like his cum was being pumped right into her stomach, the incredibly warm sensation that very quickly enveloped her entire lower body, and the almost-painful feeling of being filled up way beyond capacity…It all felt so incredible and brought her right to the brink of her big orgasm.

What tipped her over the edge was the thought that finally, after all these months and all the time they had spent together, she was _finally_ getting to feel Anon's cum. His real, tangible, sticky, warm cum. And it was inside of her.

Buizel screamed loud enough to pierce the heavens as she came explosively hard. One of the most powerful orgasms she had experienced in her entire life mercilessly attacked her body, quickly overloading all of her senses. She felt her pussy clamp down on Anon's huge cock, milking it for all it was worth. Again, since her pussy was right above her head, she was treated to a veritable shower of her own juices as her pussy squirted out more of her own cum than perhaps ever before.

While all of this happened, Anon continued to cum inside of her. She could feel so much cum leaking out of her pussy and down her legs, running down her fur like a river. A bunch of it dripped down into her open mouth as well, giving her a delicious mix of their two flavours. And, he kept on cumming. With his cock still buried way deeper than it was ever meant to go, he unloaded more and more of his hot essence into her deepest depths. It felt like her stomach was going to explode. She could swear she saw the bulge in her belly get even bigger.

Buizel simply laid there, pressed down onto the bed by the weight of her Anon like a warm embrace. Her hind legs dangled limply in the air as she rode out the last waves of her intense orgasm. Her face and muzzle were now absolutely drenched in a mix of juices, and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She was certain she had experienced two or three small orgasms in the middle of her big one as well. It was that mind-blowing.

Anon's climax wore down and he finally stopped cumming. His cock took up so much space that only about a tenth of his load was still inside of her, but that still felt like quite a bit to the smaller Buizel. He sighed in post-orgasmic bliss and muttered, "Holy fuck, that was incredible…"

"Ahhnnn…" Buizel moaned, still in the last few ripples of her own climax. Pleasure was the only thing she could feel across her whole body, which was concentrated in a wild spike of sensations right between her legs. She could feel Anon's load inside of her, so deep it really did feel like it was in her stomach, and his huge cock was still stretching her out. She let out one last moan before her climax finally ended. Afterwards, she felt completely numb from head to tail. Literally, Anon's cock was the only thing keeping her upright.

She let out another moan that made her sound like a Wailord, and was now starting to feel the effects of the blood rushing back to her head all at once. The whole world around her was very quickly becoming dark and fuzzy.

Anon grunted, shifted himself on the bed, and suddenly pulled his entire length out all in one go. Buizel barked loudly from the sudden rush of stinging pleasure, and then promptly flopped down onto her back on top of the bed with a big _fwoomph_ sound.

She closed her eyes. Right now, she felt incredible. Everything felt amazing, even though she suddenly felt really tired. As far as afterglows went, this was in the top three. Everything was right with the world.

She blacked out a few seconds later.

 

…

 

Some time later, Buizel started to stir. The outside world returned to her in a fuzzy mess, and her body screamed at her to just lay her head down and go back to sleep. Her head was a whirling mess, but she knew three things for sure.

She was warm and cozy.

She was still quite exhausted.

And her pussy _ached like hell_.

Buizel forced herself to sit up, though it took a lot of effort. She groaned and shook her head to clear her vision. When she looked around and saw that she was in Anon's bedroom, she remembered what had just happened before. A _huge_ blush attacked her cheeks as memories of her wild intercourse with Anon filled her mind.

No wonder her pussy ached so much! She remembered the bulge in her belly, and retroactively wondered what the hell she had been smoking to consider doing something like that.

But a goofy smile slowly grew on her muzzle. It had definitely been worth it. That had been one rollercoaster of an orgasm, and even now she still felt a little fuzzy all over from the remnants of the afterglow. She would be walking funny for sure, but damn it was worth it.

Sex with Anon had been everything she had hoped for. After months of magic-glove-diddling, it was only natural that her expectations were quite high. Luckily, though, her expectations had been met. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulder. It felt like parts of her mind had been cleared up, now that she had finally gotten what had been teased to her for so long.

She glanced over to the side and saw that Anon was snoozing on the other side of the bed. She smiled softly at his somewhat silly-looking expression. It was such a relief to know that he could do more than just be a floating glove. Coming all this way, across dimensions and such, to see him had been a great idea. It was going to be hard to leave him, now that she knew what sex with him was really like.

Her smile vanished. "Leave him…" she murmured under her breath.

A thought that she had pushed to the back of her mind suddenly came forth. _Was_ she going to leave him? She had come here after Abra had warned her that she might not be able to come back. She might not be able to go home.

'Home'. That's what she called it. More memories of past conversations with the Psychic-Type formed in her head. She had told Abra that she was fine and dandy with calling this dimension her home if she did end up being trapped here. It still wasn't clear what the verdict was on that subject, but she had already expressed her acceptance of possibly burning that bridge behind her.

A troubled look overcame her. The significance of what she had done suddenly weighed much heavier upon her. She had just casually thrown away her entire life, all to come and see Anon. It was as if a semi-truck full of reality had just run her over. "Oh my god…" she whispered to herself, "What did I do…?"

She thought back to all of the events that had taken place before the dimension hop, but it felt like a dream to her. The way she acted and the things she had said didn't make any sense. Of course, coming to see Anon and being intimate with him had been fantastic and she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, but now the risks she had so readily ignored were all she could think about. Why? Why had she been so quick to throw everything away and put everything on the line just to come here? Just to see Anon?

Buizel glanced over at Anon's sleeping form again, still with a troubled expression. She came here because she loved him.

…Right?

If she loved him, then why had she not said anything to him yet? There had been at least 24 hours' worth of time to say 'I love you'. Buizel thought about it, and remembered that she had planned to shout it to the heavens when they both climaxed together.

And she hadn't said it.

Looking at Anon now, Buizel tried to focus on that love she had felt for him. That feeling deep in her heart that she knew had been love for him. It had been so strong and so omnipresent during the past few weeks, but…

It was gone now.

"Oh my god!" Buizel exclaimed, trying to keep herself quiet but failing to do so. She held her paws up to her mouth as her worried expression grew worse.

Anon was instantly woken up. "Mn? Huh?" he mumbled sleepily. He yawned, stretched a bit, and then looked up at her. His grogginess vanished once he saw her expression and he sat up next to her immediately. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked in a caring voice.

Buizel's eyes were wide and she was staring ahead at the wall, her paws still held to her mouth. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a soft whimper and then she started to tremble a little. Anon, perhaps seeing her fragile state, didn't say anything else and simply draped one of his arms over her shoulder. He used it to pull her into a gentle, warm hug.

She didn't cry, but it felt like she came very close to that threshold a few times. It was true that after waking up, she had felt like her mind was a lot clearer and less cluttered than before. Unfortunately, that blessing was a double-edged sword. At least ten silent minutes passed before Buizel was able to speak, during which she thought about every single action she had undertaken over the past few weeks.

"Anon…?" she said in a quiet, hoarse voice.

"Yes?"

"I…haven't been completely forthcoming with you, bwark…"

"Oh?" he replied in a patient voice. He didn't sound upset or like he was pushing for information, but was rather just content to let her speak at her own pace.

"There's something I didn't tell you about…the thing Abra did to get me here." She then went on to explain everything about how the process was experimental and there may not be a way for her to get back.

"Are you serious?" Anon asked in quiet incredulity, "You might be stuck here? Forever?"

Buizel silently nodded.

"Oh my god…Why would you do that?"

"Because I…" Buizel turned her head and looked up at Anon, seeing his concerned eyes looking right back at her. "Because I…"

_Because I love you._

"I…"

That's what she was supposed to say. The reason she threw everything away to be with him. _Because I love you._

"…Because I…thought I loved you…"

Anon affixed her with a blank look. "…What?"

Buizel sighed. "I dunno, Anon. Over the past couple of weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I spent every waking minute looking forward to the next time we'd have a session together. I couldn't sleep at night because I kept thinking about you, and all the nice things you say and…I remember wanting nothing more than to be with you, to hold you, to touch you, to feel you…

"But, well…The thing is, Anon…I've never really, truly been in love before. I didn't know what it felt like. With how much I thought about you, how much you were in my mind, it felt like I had fallen deeply, hopelessly in love with you and I needed to be with you no matter what."

Anon had been quite shocked throughout most of her explanation, but was now looking at her again with that caring, concerned expression of his. "But…I guess that's not really the case?"

Buizel sighed again and shook her head. "I think I was just…well…obsessed with you," she said with a shameful frown, "I think that all the time we spent together, plus all of the glove stuff, without _really_ being together, it might've given me a bit of an unhealthy obsession. Looking back on it now, it makes so much more sense. I kept rationalizing it by thinking I wanted to be with you to spend time with you, but I could get that already through the glove. I just…"

She hung her head in shame. "I just wanted sex. _Really_ badly…"

After a short pause, Anon spoke up. "Huh," he said matter-of-factly, "Well, I guess I can say I'm flattered by that?" After another pause, he added, "Don't beat yourself up over something stupid like that. Do y'know how badly _I_ wanted to have sex with all of you?"

Buizel just mumbled.

"So…" Anon continued, "Now that you've _had_ the sex you wanted so badly…?"

"Yeah, it's like…My brain's like 'That's just what I needed, thank you. Back to normal life now.' Except normal life is now a dimension away, possibly locked away forever." She lifted her gaze and stared ahead at nothing with a contemplative look. "I don't even crave that sex in the same way anymore. Now I'm thinking about pussy, about how much I want some pussy. That's, y'know, typical programming for my Buizel brain."

"Back to lesbian programs?" Anon joked.

"Ahh…" Buizel muttered, and then leaned back a bit on the bed so she could look up at the ceiling. "I think I'm more bisexual than I thought I was, honestly. Ever since coming to work for Abra I've been having more and more sex with guys. I still love pussy the best, though."

"Who could blame you?" Anon quipped.

"But I think I'm still homoromantic."

"Hey, now… You talk about Grovyle so much. Hasn't she given you the whole 'labels' talk?"

Buizel chuckled once. "Yeah, she has. I guess you have a point. Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yeah…"

A few moments of silence passed, and then Buizel let out a groan and buried her head in her paws. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! What is wrong with me? I…I just left all of my friends behind. And my family!"

Anon put an arm around her. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry so much. You don't know for _sure_ if you're trapped here, right?"

Buizel shook her head. "No, but…I still took that risk. I-I mean, no offense, seeing you has been really, really great, but…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Abra was smart enough to get you here, she'll be smart enough to get you back."

Sighing, Buizel just stared at the ground. "I was so focused on how _badly_ I wanted to have real sex with you that I just ignored everything else. It was just something my body needed, above all else. Now that I got it, y'know…"

"Hey," Anon said, squeezing her shoulder a little, "Cut it out, okay? You're too cute to be upset like that. It'll be fine. Abra will find a way for you to get back home." He paused for a moment, and then continued speaking. "And…Buizel, if the worst happens and you _can't_ go home, well…I would be very happy to have you stay with me. I'll do everything I can to make life comfortable for you here."

Buizel slowly turned and looked up at him. "Y-yeah?" She was blushing a little. He had called her 'cute' again.

"Oh definitely. My home is your home should you need it. I feel like you're a lifelong friend at this point."

Finally, Buizel managed to smile a little. "Thanks, Anon," she said, leaning over to hug him, "You're definitely a great friend. I hope we can stay friends forever, no matter what happens."

"I hope that too."

"I feel like a dummy…" she mumbled.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. It happens to the best of us, I suppose. The brain is a weird thing, and it does weird stuff sometimes."

Buizel giggled softly. "Especially a Buizel brain."

They stopped hugging, and then Anon glanced down. He noticed that he was still naked and had nothing but his blanket covering him up. "I guess I should go put on some clothes?"

"Nah." Buizel waved her paw dismissively. "I don't care, man. I still don't even have any clothes over here."

"Oh, okay…" Anon paused for a moment. "Are we gonna pretend last night didn't happen, or…?"

Buizel snickered. "For a guy who finger-bangs like seven different Pokémon on a daily basis, you're kinda overthinking this."

"Mm, fair enough," Anon said with a shrug. He glanced around for a moment and then asked, "So, what was supposed to happen now? Was Abra going to contact you, or…?"

A bit of a sobering look returned to her expression, but she nodded and said, "She was going to keep in touch with me while she had sessions with you. But, well, apparently the system fried. I just haveta wait until she fixes it."

"Oh. All right. I guess I'll just check again later this evening."

"Yeah…"

Anon gave her a one-armed hug once more. "Stop worrying, okay? It'll be fine. You're not alone in this, and I'm not just talking about me. Even if you are trapped here, you can still talk to all of your friends through Abra's system."

Buizel was silent for a moment, but then looked up at Anon and nodded. "I guess you're right. Not much I can do about it now anyways." She smiled softly. "Thanks, Anon."

"No problem, cutie pie."

"Oh my god, stoppp. You're too sweet."

Anon made his way to the edge of the bed and stood up. Buizel blushed a little as she caught a glimpse of what was between his legs. "I dunno about you, but I'm starving. We kinda passed out right in the middle of the day."

Buizel idly glanced out the window, where she saw the midday sun shining. "…Oh yeah."

"Want anything?"

She glanced up at him, a thoughtful look on her face. "Uhh…I dunno if you…Well…Can we have pancakes?" She felt a little silly asking for pancakes in the middle of the day, but she liked pancakes and didn't care what time of day it was.

"Sure! Anything for my potential new roommate."

Buizel's eyebrows shot up as a mix of _very_ opposite emotions filled her. She was happy that he was so welcoming and was being a good friend, and she liked being called a roommate, but it also reminded her of the bad possibilities of the near future. Eventually she smiled, though. "I guess I can't lie," she said, "If I do have to be stuck here, I'll be happy it's with you. You're an amazing person, Anon."

Anon grinned. "I think we can make it work. Though I do hope you get to go back home."

Buizel's eyes darted down briefly and then she asked him, "Are you gonna cook naked?"

His response was a loud guffaw. " _Fuck_ no!" he replied, "I tried that once for a girl. _Bad idea._ "

"Bwehehe…" Buizel giggled. She then tried to stand up, but winced as she did. "Um…could you bring it up here?" she asked, "I…don't think I'm gonna be able to move for a while…"

 

…

 

Four days passed without any word from Abra.

The system that Anon used to communicate with Abra and the other Pokémon continued to be non-functional, leading Buizel to believe that she had really done on a number on it when she'd hopped dimensions. On the first day she had been feeling worried and anxious, but Anon had managed to convince her that there was no use worrying until Abra finally _did_ contact them. That managed to raise her spirits.

From then on, Buizel enjoyed herself in the company of Anon. Things felt a little more natural between them now. It just felt so much more right when they treated each other like friends. Perhaps, even best friends.

Buizel felt so much better mentally after her romp with Anon. It really had cleared out all of the cobwebs in her head. It made it easier to talk to Anon, it finally let her get a good, long night's sleep, and all in all left her feeling quite satisfied. It sort of felt like the first week after a bad heat.

The two treated things like an extended stay vacation. Anon was still hesitant to let her out of the house, but she understood. Pokémon apparently did not exist in this universe, which was a fascinating topic to discuss. Instead they spent a lot of time in each others' company, watching TV, playing video games, talking about everything they could think of, and browsing the internet.

A few barriers had come down in the process, and the two of them often talked about some saucier subjects. Since Buizel no longer had that "Don't get horny and have sex within 24 hours" thing to worry about, everything was on the table now. Anon was _very_ interested to hear about Buizel's experience with the other Pokémon of Abra's team in the bedroom. He seemed particularly interested to hear her talk about Lucario and his 'equipment'. Buizel, in turn, asked him about some of his own previous sexual partners in this world. Anon was also kind enough to show her where to find porn on his world's internet, and she spent quite a number of hours lazily browsing lesbian porn.

They fooled around quite a bit too. Buizel may not have been head over paws in love with him or obsessed with him, but they were still two open and willing participants in a little bit of sexy fun. They tried all sorts of different positions. She never let Anon hilt himself in her again, though. Once was enough in that regard. She still always insisted that he cum inside of her, though. She got plenty of loads both in her pussy and down her throat.

The fourth day was when something really special happened. Anon invited over a friend of his whom he trusted enough to reveal Buizel's presence to. She was a young human female with long blonde hair and a very colourful outfit named Alex. After the initial shock of seeing a Pokémon, Alex warmed up to her quite quickly, and Buizel warmed up to her as well. Buizel was so excited when things moved to the bedroom. She would thank Anon endlessly afterwards for giving her a chance to taste some human pussy too. Halfway through their fun, Anon joined in and they all shared a mind-blowing threesome.

It was now Buizel's sixth day in Anon's world. She was starting to get a bit worried that Abra hadn't fixed the system yet. Abra was not only super-smart and very hard-working, but she was also very dedicated to what she did. The fact that it was taking her this long to fix it was troublesome.

It was just a few minutes to 5pm, and nearly time for Anon to check if the system was up. The two were idly browsing funny pictures on the internet while they waited.

"Hey, Anon?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for making my stay here so wonderful. Y'know, so far."

Anon chuckled. "It's my pleasure. It's been awesome having you around. Feels like we're meant to be best friends, doesn't it?"

"Heh. Yeah, it sorta does." Buizel glanced up at Anon. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, while she was still naked. It felt so weird to go this long without wearing any swim trunks, but they both figured it wasn't worth getting clothes for her unless it was certain that her stay would be longer. This constant nudity _had_ led to Anon's fingers sneaking over to covertly finger her a few times. Not that she minded.

"Well, thanks anyway. You're a really great guy."

"No need to thank me."

Buizel then glanced at the computer screen and was silent for a moment. "I miss my friends…"

Anon stopped what he was doing and looked down at her, a compassionate look on his face. "You'll get to talk to them soon, one way or the other."

"How's that going to work, exactly? Isn't the system, like, set up to your voice or something?"

Shrugging, Anon replied, "You'd have to ask Abra."

The two were interrupted by a sound effect. A flashing notification appeared on Anon's screen. "Ah! There it is!" Anon proclaimed excitedly.

"The system's back??" Buizel barked.

"Yeah, looks like it. Let's open it up!"

Buizel eagerly hopped up on the back of Anon's chair and looked over his shoulder as he opened the application and signed in to the program. She watched with great interest, as she had never seen the whole setup from this side before. She saw a 'main menu' of sorts, where she saw still images of four of her friends, as well as a large floating image of Abra above. Buizel rolled her eyes at Abra's ego.

"There," she said, pointing with her paw, "Abra's in novice. Abra's _never_ in novice, so she's probably there to talk to us."

Anon nodded and clicked on Abra's picture. A few seconds later, they were taken to a new screen with two video feeds. One showed the empty glass cases where the bugs would go later. The other, however, showed a very welcome sight.

"Abra!!" Buizel cheered. It was such an uplifting feeling to see her old friend, even if it _was_ cranky ol' Abra. "Abra, it's so good to see you!"

Abra was sitting on a bed with pillows that looked very familiar to Buizel. This, she realized, was how Anon saw her every time they had a session. Abra was dressed in her typical brown shorts. "Anon? Hello?" Abra was saying, "Can you hear me?"

"We hear you, Abra!" Buizel cheerily responded.

"Yeah," Anon agreed.

"'Yeah'? I suppose that means you can hear me. Ah, yes, there's the glove. Connection is successful."

Buizel's eyes briefly darted down to Anon's right hand. It looked no different than it usually did, but as she watched it she saw it perfectly mirror the actions of the glove on-screen. How did that even work?

"Abra!" Buizel said, returning her attention to the screen, "What happened? Where've you been?"

"I am relieved to finally connect with you again, Anon. For a while there, I was afraid the system was unrepairable…"

Anon glanced over his shoulder and said, "I think she can only hear me."

"Oh," Buizel said. She had been grumping a little at Abra ignoring her, but that made sense to her.

"Hm?" Abra spoke up, "Am I to presume by that statement that Buizel is there with you?"

Buizel giggled softly and Anon said, "Yeah, she's here. She's perfectly fine."

"Excellent. Good to hear that at least _some_ good came of that catastrophe." Abra held a claw to her forehead, looking tired. "Sending that horny rodent through the dimensions nearly blew up the whole entire system. A few parts caught _fire_ , and of course I had _just_ sent away our Water-Type. Everything was completely overloaded, and I had to work on debugging the whole system day and night. Ugh…"

"Wow, that sounds rough," Anon commented.

"'Rough' does not begin to describe it…" Abra sighed, but then spoke in a more conversational tone. "So, your side of this experiment was a success, then? No long-lasting side-effects? The sky didn't turn orange or anything?"

"Nah," Anon replied, "She was all loopy and her muscles didn't work for a bit, but afterwards she didn't have a scratch on her. We've been having a great time together ever since." He paused and then added, "Thank you so much for putting this together, Abra. I never expected it. These have been the best few days of my life so far."

Buizel smiled, touched by his words.

"Right, whatever," Abra said dismissively, and then sarcastically added, "Have you two set a wedding date yet?"

Buizel winced slightly at Abra's words. Looking back, her previous behaviour must have seemed pretty out there to Abra.

"Uh, actually, she wants to know if she can come home," Anon replied.

Abra was quiet for a few moments. Then, Buizel could swear she saw the tiniest little flash of a relieved smile before the Psychic-Type spoke. "Indeed, I figured as much," she said, "Well, lucky for her, though that system crash may have been utterly catastrophic, it also provided me with some incredibly useful raw data to analyze. She can't come back today, or the system might just collapse in on itself. I am confident, however, that in a couple of days I can facilitate her safe travel home."

Buizel gasped loudly. "R-really? Anon, ask her if she's sure!"

Anon chuckled and said, "She just said she was confident she'd be able to. You're going home, crazy girl."

"Yaaaaay!!" Buizel hopped off the chair and landed on the ground, where she threw up her hind paws into the air with a cheer. She then proceeded to do a happy little dance on the floor, with Anon watching in amusement. "Oh my gosh, I'm so relieved!"

"That's great, Abra," Anon said to the other Pokémon, "She's really happy about that."

"Well, good for her," Abra replied, "It would have been unfortunate to lose an employee on my end."

Buizel looked up and saw Anon roll his eyes. They both knew Abra was secretly happy to be able to bring her back home.

"So, uh…" Anon then said, "Let me ask you this… Is this…the last time this is ever going to happen?"

On the screen, Abra's eyebrows raised up. Buizel's did the same. "My my, Anon," Abra commented, "Trying to 'catch' 'em all?"

Anon just chuckled. "I know _some_ of your employees who would probably be really happy to hop over." He glanced over his shoulder. "…and some who probably wouldn't mind coming back."

Buizel grinned excitedly, eager to hear Abra's answer.

"I cannot say for sure. The risk might be too high, but we shall see…"

"Good!" Anon said cheerfully, "Then I can finally do butt stuff to you for real!"

Buizel suppressed a snicker, and the room fell silent for a moment.

"Congratulations," Abra replied drolly, "You just lost your chance to play with a naked, horny Abra after a _novice_ puzzle."

 

…

 

It was finally time. A couple fun-filled days had passed, but it was time for Buizel to go back home.

It was evening, and the two were sitting in Anon's room. Buizel was feeling bittersweet about her imminent departure. Regardless of the circumstances, she couldn't deny that this had been one of the best weeks of her life in many different ways. She might not have been in the best mindset when she had first arrived, but that hadn't taken long to change. Either way, she was going to miss hanging out at Anon's place.

"I hope to see you soon," Anon was saying to her, seated next to her on the bed, "In _real_ life, that is."

Buizel giggled softly. "Yeah. I'll probably be on sessions with you soon."

"Heh. We really shouldn't think of it as a goodbye, y'know."

"Yeah. We'll still get to talk to each other all the time! I, uh…I'm hoping to convince Abra to work on getting e-mail set up between us…Or Skype or something."

"Aw, that'd be awesome!"

A moment of silence passed. Buizel looked up at Anon, who was smiling back down at her. She felt happy being here with him. There were still no feeling of romance, but she felt like she was in the company of a wonderful friend.

"One more hug from the naked Buizel girl?" she asked cheekily.

"Hey, c'mon, how'm I supposed to refuse an offer like that?"

Buizel laughed, and then hopped up on Anon's lap so she could give him a nice, warm hug. Buizel nuzzled herself into his embrace. Romance or not, Anon's hugs felt really, really nice.

She then squeaked in surprise. "Hey, cut that out!" she admonished him, "If you start fingering my ass again, I'm never gonna want to leave."

Anon just laughed good-naturedly. "Guess I'll wait to put on the glove then?"

Buizel gave him a sly smirk and winked. "I look forward to it."

"Heh…Goodbye for now, Buizel. Come back soon."

"I sure hope I can. Pick me first when you see me on session duty!"

"You got it!"

Buizel smiled, sat in his lap for just a few more moments, then finally tore herself away and hopped down onto the ground. She made her way towards the computer. "Heh…" she commented, "Abra streamlined the process, so at least this time I don't have to furiously masturbate to thoughts of you in order to get it to work."

"…Wait, _what?_ "

 

…

 

It was late evening. The house was quiet.

Buizel lifted her paw and gingerly knocked three times on the door.

A few moments passed before the latch clicked and the door swung inward, revealing a pleasantly surprised face behind it. "Oh, Buizel! You're back! We haven't seen you for at least a week!"

The Water-Type smiled. "Hi, Grovyle. Yeah, I was…taking a break from things," she said, still upholding her promise to Abra to keep the whole thing under wraps for the time being.

Grovyle smiled warmly. "I'm so glad to hear that. Are you feeling better? I remember you were pretty frazzled and sleepless the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, actually, I'm a lot better. It's nice to see you again. I missed you and everybody else."

"Aww, we missed you too," Grovyle said sweetly, "Did you enjoy your time off?"

"Heh…" Buizel chuckled softly, "I _sure_ did."

"Good to hear!"

Buizel glanced off to the side for a moment, idly twiddling her paws, before speaking up once again. "Um, Grovyle? Uh…Do you…? Do you want to go out to a restaurant or something some time with me?"

Grovyle tilted her head a little. "A restaurant?"

"Yeah…" Buizel said, gulping and trying to smile confidently. "Y'know…Like, on a date?"


End file.
